Children of Collinwood Chronicles
by Jo A Curl
Summary: (1) Barn/Vicki have grown children who are trying to carve out a normal life, however when one child was born to be the guardian of the hell mouth of the East Coast normal goes out the window. Welcome to the World of SHADOWs Operations. A covert government group that seeks out Darkness and destroys it. Nothing will be the same for Collinsport ME.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own nor do I have entitlement to the characters, names, or locations mentioned in the fanfic. All rights are the Dan Curtis productions et al. This story is intended as a fan fiction in appreciation of all the characters listed and dedicated to the love of the show Dark Shadows.

Break Down Of Collins Family and

Collinsport Residents

Prologue

_ My name is Josette Collins; I am an accomplished time folder and Day walker. My days are filled with travel. Not the normal jetting about travel. This type of travel transcends time. I am a time traveler. My family lineage was never normal or ordinary. My family would never pretend to accept ordinary as a norm for them._

_They are the Collins Family of Collinsport Maine; their story began some 30 years ago, when my mother an orphan was hired to be a governess to David Collins. It was with her arrival that many strange and extraordinary events began to unfold and brought attention to her existence by the S.H.A.D.O.W.S. Ops Team._

_ This highly covert government team knew her offspring would be exceptional and would be marked for recruitment. At a very early age, I was made aware of what my future would hold and I embraced the commitment with my heart and soul for I am a member of the S.H.A.D.O.W.S strike team. _

Shadows Operations Quarters

Aden Landon switched off the volume of his I Pad and smiled. Josette was a very talented and beautiful young woman. She had excelled in her new position and was up for promotion. He had been reviewing her personal journal and needed to do some more background on her family and close associates before he recommended her for her own team on Dark Power Incursions or their term DPI. She had more than shown her abilities in handling any Dark Power placed in her pathway and now, she was up for the star and a promotion. Pouring himself a hot cup of coffee, he took a sip and then grimaced and poured it out.

He knew he would be up half the night researching so he prepared himself another pot of coffee and went to take a hot shower and put on some comfy clothing. This would put him in the right frame of mind. He needed to be clear headed and open minded to make his recommendations and that would take his assessment of the Alpha Team. But first he had to determine the viability of the promotion and the stability of the new team captain.

Leaving his shower, Aden heard a burp on his internal computer, throwing on a robe, he moved to the keyboard and keyed in to the pending message that had transmitted during his shower. The very lovely face of a woman appeared on his screen. "Josette, I take it you are back from your latest mission?"

He muttered playing her face-time message. "Sir, mission records have been stored on the attached file. All went well and we have one new Class A Vamp as a new recruit for the western seaboard area. He will be debriefed at the Nevada Resort. I will prepare my report and file it under Ref 01209 BMVCA," which he translated to Bangor Maine Vampire Class A, which was a nasty piece of work, "And will sign off. I hope this day finds you in good health and hope to speak to you soon. Collins out."

Aden Maxwell London smiled at the way her eyes held him with their intensity. He had heard when she went Day Walker they would glow with a bluish intentness that was eerily reminiscent of the old Dracula movies. Her tiny figure reminded him of one of those ballet dancers from the Philadelphia Ballet Company. The way she moved was most definitely like one of the dancers. Downloading the transmission he drug it to his private folder, then went to get dressed.

Going back to the kitchenette he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and waited to cool it by blowing on it then sipped and let out a little sigh. Picking his coffee cup up he moved back to his living room area and sat on the sofa and looked around his surroundings.

Most personnel that held any position with the SHADOWS section was assigned a private apartment in the complex of sky rise buildings in the center of town. The government had long ago decided that something this top level and secret would be housed in a two block radius above and below ground in the heart of the nations capital.

Those buildings would encompass the whole operations from tech rooms to ready rooms, work out and scenario rooms, and a detention holding cells of all levels of dark power detainees. Those were underground and so secured that it would take more than an act of congress to access.

He found that his favorite room was usually where he found Josette Collins if she was not in the field. She would take up her time in the scenario room. This room was the room that would equal, if not rival the military's NORAD's computer rooms.

It was a room that was complete with computers and monitors that filled the room in a three hundred sixty degree surround. The room was not the only part of this division if he were allowed to boast and be proud of, it was the fact their soldiers had powers no one could dream of and knew of things far more dangerous than facing the enemy in a battle.

The enemies faced by his group could change the face of the world, as they knew it. He was really proud of how his tech had been volunteered by the future and gleaned from the past. All his operatives were outfitted in the most advanced technical suits that enhanced their abilities to fold time.

In some respects the suits also accented other attributes that would have brought a raised eyebrow by the most stringent Christian minded populace that was why he had devised an accent to the uniform. He got the idea one night while watching a science fiction movie of the future run by computers and the hero wore a long black duster styled coat. By utilizing this one piece of clothing his soldiers could easily integrate into any time frame and bring a more sedate and less attention to his operatives.

Aden picked up his coffee spoke to him self and moved to the living room. "Now, lets get back to this." He stooped to picked up his I-Pad and manipulated the icons and began to study the portfolio encrypted "Collinwood". Slowly he began to read the synopsis of the residences of Collinwood and for the town that bore the same name as the Collins family.

_Elizabeth Collins Stoddard_

_Elizabeth was married to Paul Stoddard and they bore one child, Carolyn Collins Stoddard. Elizabeth prior to going away to school became pregnant and gave birth to a female child whom she named Victoria. Unable to bring the child home and not wishing to bring shame to her family, she left the child at the fondling home with a note. "Her name is Victoria, I am unable to care for her." The fondling home employees named her 'Winters' after the time of year of her arrival at the fondling home. _

_Elizabeth never named who the father of Victoria was until the father discovered he had a daughter. George Patterson and Elizabeth Collins Stoddard then married on the island of Martinique, which was one of the marked locations of a DP Incursion, which was never defined or determined. _

_Paul and Elizabeth Stoddard_

_Issues 1_

_Carolyn Collins Stoddard_

_Possible Recruitment_

_Talent: Psychic _

_Recruitment probability zero rating_

_High Strung and unreliable for government processes_

_Refer to cross references attached to file._

Max frowned not recalling readily why they had not recruited Carolyn so opened the attached file. Then he began reading. The opening paragraph brought home why she was a zero rating.

_The subject, Stoddard had married the reincarnation of the Leviathan God Jeb Hawkes. _Maxcontinued to read on.

_Carolyn Collins Stoddard Hawkes Peterson (46) married Jeb Hawkes i.e. see Leviathan reference for superior race, world domination etc. Hawkes disappeared and Carolyn started dating Tony Peterson and they married. Carolyn became the COO of Collins Enterprises. Tony Peterson has a law practice in Collinsport. Together Tony and Carolyn had one child:_

_Anthony Paul Peterson (20) who has started college in pre-med, spends his clinical studies at the Collinsport Hospital._

_Elizabeth Collins and (Father) George Patterson_

_Victoria Winters Collins (48) married Barnabas Collins,* (ref file DP Hell mouth 1795, 1967, current status rating P-10)_

_Barnabas Collins (Classification CAV, Class A Vampire) is purported to be a distant cousin of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Patterson. Barnabas and Victoria live in the "old" house or the original Collinwood, which has been restored. Victoria was originally engaged to Burke Devlin, who perished in a plane crash in the tropical jungles of South America, prior _to _his death, he left Victoria as his sole beneficiary of his estate. Barnabas is very wealthy in his own right. Together after Barnabas rescued Victoria from Vlad Tepes (CAV- MIA) they were married and had 5 children:_

_Specialist Josette Elizabeth Collins (25)_

_JEC: works special ops for a covert government agency. Josette has very unique powers that made her a recruit for the SHADOWS Team. Josette has abilities to fold time and space, to use her unique gifts as a day walker to seek out CAV's and determine if they are a likely recruit or a danger. She has already brought over two CAV's, which were over 300 years old. She shares her job with her two siblings Jeanette and Joshua._

_Specialist Jeanette Naomi Collins (23)_

_JNC: looks very much like her mother, Victoria, and has some special talents passed on by her mother and was recruited for the covert government agency S.H.A.D.O.W.S. where she has been assigned to retrievals and recruitment. _

_JNC has distinguished herself on many occasions during high-risk assignments and has been credited with recruitment of three highly placed agents within the strike team. The three recruits have a permanent assignment pending probationary status completion. _

_Specialist Joshua Barnabas Collins aka JB (22)_

_JBC: was recently recruited by the government for S.H.A.D.O.W.S. His unique talents made him a logical choice to work with his sisters more precisely with JNC in recruitment and retrievals he shows a natural ability to anticipate and sense DP incursions. Has an abnormally higher IQ and excelled on all levels of testing for the SHADOWS Operations unit._

_Sarah Elizabeth Collins (18)_

_SEC: is one of the twins born to Victoria and Barnabas. Sarah has never shown any special abilities and would not be up for selection for S.H.A.D.O.W.S., she is attending College and attempting to get an MBA, background indicates her aunt is grooming her to help in operations of the family business as well as assisting in operations of Devlin Enterprises._

_Daniel William Collins (18)_

_DWC: is Sarah's twin brother who is attending college on a sports scholarship. Daniel has not made up his mind what degree he wishes to pursue but is leaning towards forensic pathology._

Aden paused in the middle of the read and sat back. He knew of the Collins Family and their siblings well, he had after all, been the one to bring them to the attention of the Director of S.H.A.D.O.W.S. OPS some time ago. He had recalled how he had watched the first tapes of his original field operatives when they had their first encounter with a werewolverine on the Collins Estate and how Josette had handled that situation and she was only twelve at the time.

Glancing around the room he noted the daylight was beginning to wane and he should turn on the lights. "Lights 65 percent." His voice was soft deep and well modulated. It was the kind of voice that immediately told the listener that he was educated and used to being heard even with those soft tones. The computer activated the lights and dimmed the power of the lights to the requested 65 percent.

Picking up his I-Pad, he moved to a more comfortable position on his sofa and once again immersed himself into his review of the Collins family and associates.

_*** side note*** DP incursion side affect Level 12 clearance to continue with file._

The information flashed on the screen and a pop up box requested a security clearance code to open the file. This annoyed Aden because it was his encryption that put it in place and he had thought he had omitted his personal Identifying pen sequence or his ips' to avoid this annoying feature.

Sighing he punched in his code hit send and frowned when it denied him access. "Frag it" he muttered under his breath and then slowly and methodically retyped his code and once again punched send. This time he was successful and the file opened to reveal a picture of Victoria Winters on screen and then two other pictures appeared. Another set of twins.

_NTKO: _ Aiden translated the Need to Know Only and continued on with the information. He knew that only four people had access to this information and it was not to be divulged unless it was a need to know. Flipping the page he began to read.

_DP incursion resulted in the birth of two DP children, the use of a PSI DP occurred and the following result is the outcome of this incursion ** (110)_ Aden flipped the page and continued to read.

_Victoria Collins had twins she birthed but is unaware of their existence. She thought she had a stillborn birth and buried a male child that was named Roger Edward Collins. This was a child that was substituted by the DP Baal, who under guise of a mortal assumed the name of Dominic. He had been the OB doctor that had delivered the twins and replaced the twins with a stillborn male child (possible succubus male child research still pending)._

_The twins are Felicity and Dominic, Jr._

_Felicity (16) is a very bright and articulate student at the local high school, she has been trying for 2 years to find out who her mother might be. Because she is in escalated classes she takes 3 courses at the local college attended by Sarah and Daniel. She has classes with them both._

_Dominic, Jr. (16) is also very bright and joins his sister in college classes at the local college. Dominic has adopted a juvenile Goth attitude in the way he dresses and acts. He tries very hard to be a outcaste where his sister is trying hard to fit into the class norm. _

_Elizabeth Collins Stoddard-Patterson_

_After divorcing Paul Stoddard, Elizabeth and the death of George Patterson's wife, Gretchen Patterson married her high school sweetheart and father of her child, George Patterson, the Sheriff of Collinsport.. When George married Elizabeth he brought into the family 3 stepchildren:_

_George Thomas Patterson, Jr. (39) years of age, is married to Constance Miller, they have 2 children:_

Robert George Patterson (16)

Donna Gretchen Patterson (12)

_George Jr., or as the family refers to him "Thom" took up in his father's footsteps and is currently the Sheriff of Collinsport. His wife, Constance is a nurse at the Collinsport Hospital. They reside in Maggie Evans Haskell and Joe Haskell's cottage, where prior to their marriage Maggie Evans and her father Sam Evans lived.(cross ref file number CP-1967)_

_Jason Alan Patterson (37) is currently the Fire Chief of Collinsport Fire Department. He is divorced from his wife Jennifer Lynn Rogers Patterson and has 3 children:_

George Edward Patterson (14)

Michael Joseph Patterson (12)

Jason Allen Jr. (10)

_The children live with their mother in a beach house. Jennifer is a teacher at Collinsport Junior High School. She is attempting to put her bitterness against Alan behind her, and is dating a Professor from the college. _

_Alan was a workaholic and his perfectionism drove Jennifer to resent his dedication to his work and his neglect of his family and her needs. This set the stage for a bitter divorce with high tensions and resentment. _

_Penelope Lydia Patterson (30) never married, is a Detective with the Collinsport Sheriff's Department. She lives at Collinwood. She has been good friends with JVC and JNC and has casually dated Joe Haskell Jr. and Richard Garner. Never seriously involved, she enjoys her work on the Sheriff's Department and is believed to be the favorite of her father._

Aden lifted his cup of coffee and discovered it had grown cold. Deciding he needed another cup of coffee, he stood up, closing the flap to his pad and moved to the kitchennet, as he waited for his coffee to heat up in the micro wave he stood thinking about what he had read so far.

From what he could tell Josette's mother had been the driving force behind her daughters and it was amazing with everything she had been through she still managed to come across as a fairly stable person mentally and emotionally.

He was still puzzled by Josette's decision to recruit two Class A Vampires as part of the SHADOWS operations. A lot hinged on his decision on whether or not she received her promotion so his intent was to find out everything he could about one of his top operatives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Aden waited patiently as his coffee heated in the microwave. Crossing his ankles he leaned against his countertop and thought about what he had read so far. There had been a lot of information about Josette's mother and her dealings with so much dark power that it was a wonder she had come out as unscathed as she had. For the most part she had been the driving force for her children. Waiting for the ding that would announce the completion of his coffee's heat he still considered how Josette could have thought bringing in two high level vampires into their group was the right thing for their team.

He had a lot on him on how he presented his findings to the council. With the ding of his microwave he opened the door and promptly burnt his hand taking the coffee out of the microwave. "Shit," he muttered he let his cup sit and ran cold water over his fingers.

Aden was a tall lean man trained with Special Forces and driven to attain the highest rank he could. When his military days were over, Aden decided he would go private sector but was immediately recruited by the CIA. That was when the then 29-year-old man had his first encounter with a dark power element and learned of the Department even the men in black feared. He was being appointed at the ripe old age of 47 to a unit that would rival the military's Special Forces. Even with the assignments with Navy Seals, MI-6 and Black Ops he found he had a superior team with special talents and was always amazed at how they could maintain a semblance of normalcy when they had dealt with the darkest vilest creatures imaginable. Currently, Aden who was not an unattractive man and held a quiet if not handsome demeanor in polite society had been a hired killer for his country for many of his younger years. Harden by his life experience he was now in theposition to decide if one of his Strike Team's members was ready for advancement. He was determined not to make the same mistake hispredecessor had made. Setting his coffee down he licked the burnt fingers as he turned on the cold-water facet. "Now Josette lets see if there is anything in here that would tell me why you thought two high level vampires would be good for recruitment." _Roger Collins_

_ Roger Collins married Laura Murdock i.e. refer to DP Phoenix, witchcraft. Laura and Roger had 1 child:_

_David Collins (39)._

_Side note: (DP incident 6608CM) Laura Collins was a witch with the powers of the Eternal Phoenix. She died by fire and had attempted to take her son, David Collins with her. Victoria Winters prevented her from taking David into the flames. Later Roger was enchanted and bewitched by Angelique Bouchard Collins i.e. witchcraft (DP incident 6708CM) of Diabolos (reference file ID DS1967) and in the guise of Cassandra Blair, married Roger._

_Additional side note: Victoria Winters by use of the white witch powers incarcerated Laura Collins in an ice hell and she had not been seen or heard of since this time. Details are still pending on this incursion and no further confirmation has been found to either confirm or deny this allegation._

Max stood and moved to get a note pad and pen, moving back he made a quick note of the reference to Angelique's record and then began to read on. Muttering softly he said, "Roger obviously suffered from a weak mind." Finishing his note he went back to reading.

_Roger later divorced Cassandra. On one of his business trips to Boston, he met another business associate Roxanne Drew and they were married. From this marriage they had 1 issue, a daughter Melanie (25)._

_ Roger and Roxanne are enjoying semi retirement and live in Boston and travel to Collinsport to visit. They reside in an uptown penthouse and appear to enjoy the good life, traveling and cruising whenever they wish._

Max rolled his eyes and muttered, "Who writes this stuff? Sounds like a soap opera." Turning to his note pad, he made another note. "Historian should be more clinical in analysis of backgrounds for future references." Then he flipped the page on his I pad and began to read again.

_David Collins_

_ David married Hallie Stokes and currently live in the west wing of Collinwood. David is the CEO of Logansport Cannery, Collins Enterprises and Devlin Enterprises. Hallie is a Professor of Anthropology at the local college. They had one child:_

Roger David (10).

_David was given authority to manage Devlin Enterprises. David was at one time considered for recruitment when it was discovered he had the ability to perceive the dead in spirit format and had a touch of clairvoyance. He may have acquired this talent from his mother._ _The option as a recruitment was abandoned (See reference DS1966-1967) _

Aden made another note to the referenced ID and then went back to his read. Then wondered why he was abandoned for recruitment and made a note to check into that further.

_Hallie Stokes Collins decided on her profession by taking the guidance from her Uncle, Professor Timothy Stokes. She is called upon on some occasions to assist in the recovery of skeletal remains and identification of the dead bodies and the means they died. Her only encounter with the supernatural came after a young girl named Carrie possessed her. Special note should be made this was also the time that David Collins was possessed by Jamison Collins. (REF DP incursion JZSWT 1891/CP1841QC pending)_

Aden made another note of this cross-reference and frowned, "Nasty bit of work those two." He muttered and made a note to check on the status of Judah Zachary and Count Petofi.

_Melanie Collins_

_Melanie Louise Collins Portman (25) is married to Stephan Dale Portman, who is the Mayor of Logansport Maine. Stephen comes from old money and has been established for sometime. Melanie and Stephen have two children:_

Melissa Ann Collins (4) and

Stephanie (2)

_They live in Logansport and Melanie kept her job as a nurse at the Collinsport Hospital. Melanie works as a nurse in the Emergency Room trauma team and has been utilized as a med air-evac nurse when needed._

The next page came up and Aden noted it was the end of the current family tree of the Collins family and he made another note to research if background had discovered the father of Victoria Winters. Aiden then diverted his attention back to the next section, which were the close friends of the family.

The next section appeared under the entitlement

'_Close Associates of the Collins Family."_

_Maggie Evans_

_Maggie Evans was Victoria Winters first friend she made when she arrived in Collinsport. Maggie was married to Joe Haskell until his untimely death. Joe was originally a steady for Carolyn Collins Stoddard until she took an unhealthy interest in Burke Devlin, while she was pursuing Burke, who at that time was attempting to financially destroy the Collins family and own Collinwood, Joe fell in love with Maggie. Maggie had been Barnabas Collins first pursuit_ _to replace his lost love Josette duPres. It was not until later, after he failed to convert Maggie into his image of Josette, that she married Joe and they had one child._

Joseph Samuel Haskell Jr. (29).

_Joe Haskell Sr., while out with his fleet of shrimping boats, the Maggie Mae capsized and Joe was presumed to have died at sea. Due to the fact Mr. Haskell's body was never retrieved, Maggie had to hire an attorney to have Haskell declared legally dead. She hired Frank Garner. Frank had previously dated Victoria, but when it became obvious she had interests in Burke Devlin he bowed out gracefully and met Sue Munroe, they were married and Frank and Sue had 1 child:_

Richard James Garner (32)

_However, Sue developed cancer and died five years after their marriage. Frank took an interest in the lonely widow Maggie and soon they married and together they had two children:_

_Franklin Jr. (27) and _

_Charlotte Renee (18)._

_Joe Jr. (29) is married to Hope Caswell, and they have one child:_

Samuel Joseph (6).

_Hope and Joe live in the beach house that was once owned by Nicolas Blair. (REF DP Challenge 6701CM) Joe is the plant Manager for Collins Cannery in Collinsport and Hope is a stay at home mother that does some volunteering at the local Red Cross and is a Pink Lady for the Collinsport Hospital. _

_Richard Garner (32) is a Professor of Forensic Science is divorced from Nora Lewis and has two children:_

Riley (10) and

Franklin (8).

_Nora and Richard share custody with the children and_ _both live on campus. They maintain a good relationship with each other and are friends. They both agreed that marriage was just convenient for both when Nora became pregnant. It was a mutual agreement that they remain friends and not lovers._

_Nora is an Associate Professor in Psychology, thus her reasoning for a good relationship with her ex-husband. Something Richard hates but does so secretly. He has casually dated Penelope however; neither of them have a serious relationship. It is believed they are friends with benefits and a fill in partner for couples invitations._

_Frank Jr. (27) is a junior partner in his father's firm and his primary practice in Bangor. One of three locations the Garners has law offices. Frank is married to another junior partner Karen Jackson-Garner. Frank and Karen do not have children. They are waiting for senior partnerships before starting their family. They both live in Bangor but visit Maggie and Frank. Maggie and Frank live on the outskirts of Collinsport._

_Charlotte Garner (18), is in college and is studying to become a vet with her primary focus in equine medicine. She is close and good friends with Sarah and Daniel. She tolerates Dominic and Felicity. Charlotte lives with her mother and father._

Max adjusted his weight to a more comfortable position and leaned back to think about this for a moment and then made a note in his notebook and then began to read again and sighed. "Ahh hah Dr. Hoffman, now I find out about you."

_Dr. Julia Hoffman Stokes_

_Julia Hoffman is married to Timothy Elliott Stokes and together they had two children:_

Adam Timothy Stoke (25) and

Rebecca Stokes (20)

_Julia and Timothy are in semi retirement. Julia still does practice medicine at her hospital, Wyndcliff and Collinsport Hospital._

_Adam Timothy (25) is a resident at the Collinsport Hospital and covers the Emergency Rooms. He has specialized training in serology and phlebotomy. Adam took up this interest while watching his mother deal with various blood disorders that he later learned were of a supernatural value. (REF BCJH6703 DP incursion CM First encounter) Adam Stokes was recruited to a low level rating as the Department consulting physician. Current rating is C. _

Aden stopped to write down the reference notices to research later. Hunching over the I Pad he absently rubbed his temples with his fingertips and began to read.

_Stokes has on occasions discovered blood abnormalities from the occasional werewolf and vampire and had continued with the studies his mother did and still does. Reference ID DS2001 possible contamination._

Max made another note and then continued to read.

_Adam had a romantic interest in JNC and they dated when they were attending Collinsport High. Adam also teaches the paramedics and EMTs for the local Fire Department and Police Departments as well as the ambulance services. Note to date, no protocol has been violated in regards to JNC and Adam. (Ref possible asset with low-level clearance considered no further action taken to advance is level has been taken on recruitment and contact with Doctor Stokes is on a ANB (as needed basis). _

_Rebecca Stokes (20) is a high school teacher and teaches at the local high school. She has a love interest in JB Collins, which is not returned. Rebecca (Becca) is close friends with Sarah and Daniel and has been hired to give extra schooling to the Nostrum children_.

Max sat back and sighed. He knew he had some more research to do, and this was helping him reacquaint himself with his newest assignment and assessment for advancement of his first strike team. He had been assigned the hell mouth activities of the Eastern Seaboard.

He knew there was recent movement and now he had to activate a team to see what kind of Intel he would get with his top team taking the field. Laying the pad on the table, he shifted and slid down on his sofa and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache and needed to sleep on this. That is if the dark powers surrounding the Eastern Seaboard hell mouth would give him time to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rude alarm made its way into Aden's rim sleep. He had been dreaming of that saucy little wench named Rita; she was from his contacts in Dublin. He had just pressed his lips to hers and they were about to go to the next level when the beep, beep, beep, of his terminal awoke him and he sighed. "Next time Rita."

Rolling from the bed he began to mutter to himself as he brushed the sleep from his eyes and made his way to the terminal alarm that had now began to sound like a red alert klaxon. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming sheesh mom what if I don't want to go to school?" He smiled, that is how he always felt when his mother had awakened him to get ready for school.

Sitting at the terminal he punch with some degree of irritation at the button to shut the damn thing down, murmuring he waited for the message to appear, "No rest for the weary or wicked I suppose." Aden waited with the patience born of his training not his instincts while the computer moved through the paces to bring him the news. He sat up and waited for his computer to go through its paces to the screen he would need.

Bringing up the GPS locaters he began to mentally and systematically assemble a strike team. His instincts had told him prior to drifting off to the warm embrace of Rita something was about to happen. He hated that he had premonitions on more than one occasion and he felt this was something big about to break loose and he wanted to be ready.

Muttering he typed in his teams ID numbers and smiled. Bifurcating his screen to another identical screen he entered a command to the left screen. "Locate Jeanette Collins and Jeremiah Collins." It was just a matter of seconds when the locater brought up their locations and he sat back.

"Show activation status for them in 4 hours. Recall for short duration and put the others on standby." Aden sighed deeply as he set back and bridged his fingertips together. "Where will it come and who is the target." He mumbled while he continued to run the statistics through the main systems.

He hated that for some ungodly reason at this hour his system always seemed to run slow. "Where are you? What are you up to now? Who is your target? Not me." He paused and wondered at his sanity when he had spoken his thoughts out loud to himself.

Realizing he had answered his question he reached over and made a note on his to da list, 'have psyche eval done first thing Monday.' Satisfied he waited watching the screen begin to load his data, "Small incursion of demi demons. They can handle that fairly quickly and be on their way to the family's Liberty Ball."

The small red Miata pulled into the long paved driveway. For a moment Josette Collins, daughter to Victoria and Barnabas Collins smiled and then sighed. She was home. The past month had been grueling and she wanted, no she needed a break.

Slowing the car down she stopped at the open gates of her home. She took a long appreciative look at her family home. It was an impressive structure of turn of 18th century engineering. Her family had lived here since the late 1600's and had built this house in the late 1700's. The front had been restricted in the mid 1800's adding the colonnades as a decorative front to the home.

Her father had poured a fortune into returning it to its former glory. It was not until he had married her mother that he had capitulated to updating the house to modern conveniences. He just had to make sure it still kept its 18th century charm.

Her mother working with Willie Loomis had taken special pains to keep the house as original to the 18th century she could and maintained the integrity while still adding the modern conveniences that would be needed to make the house comfortable for the needs of a growing family.

After rescuing her mother from the blood thirsty Vlad Tepes, he had brought her back to the old house where they began her family. Her father had been happy that they had made only slight changes to update the house.

In door plumbing, electricity, a telephone and a more modern kitchen along with a few servants to help out, after all they had a growing family and her mother needed the help with such a large house and grounds. Her father had loved her mother completely and was willing to sacrifice the integrity of the original house to become more modern to accommodate their growing family.

Josette was the product of a marriage between a time folder and a vampire. The irony of it all was her mother did not realize she was a time folder and her father had finally confessed to her mother that he was the original Barnabas Collins she had met in 1796.

Josette suspected her mother had figured out what her father had been and that in fact he was the original Barnabas Collins. Something that would play a benefit to Josette and her talents at a later date, but that was another story for another time.

So currently, it seemed that the fact her father had once been a creature of the night was kind of irrelevant. Perhaps it was because Josette had been chasing shape shifters and demons for the past month.

She was one of a few people that knew the ugly truth was these nasty elements were real and existed. Mankind would never know the fact she could not acknowledge her part in maintaining the balance between two worlds in general.

Those that had touched the darkness would soon believe it had all been a nasty nightmare and nothing more. Unless they were a casualty of the war of the inhuman and had suffered the major sacrifice of all and that was their death.

Her standing in the community had been a part of her deep cover. She was after all, a part of an elite covert team of government employees hired and trained to run down the nastiest of hell spawn that went bump and crunch in the night. Her job had been to capture and contain them for recruitment or neutralize them.

Josette did whatever it took to keep the peace and status quo of normalcy alive and well on a hell mouth. She was responsible for maintaining the balance between her world and the darkness that would consume the world. Sometimes that balance came with a price and it seemed her family was the first to pay that price.

If containing them meant she had to destroy them, then they were destroyed. If it meant they could be rehabilitated into normal society, then she relocated them for rehabilitation. She was one of the few people that also knew about the hell mouths and where they were located. As it would happen, her ancestral home sat on one of the east coast hell mouth.

Josette noted the driveway was repaved and black topped. Smiling her gratitude to her mother's insistence of modernizing the drive. It had been getting pretty rutted and her father simply had to give in and let time have its place.

She knew it had been a soft tussle between her father and mother over the updates in the end she knew her mother would win, she always did. Josette suspected her mother had used more than her feminine wiles to get her father to acquiesce to her demands.

Pushing her sunglasses back up on her pert little nose, absently she combed her fingers through her short unruly curls, and then she sighed and was all smiles once again. The sea breeze kissed her golden skin and tickled the back of her neck.

That is when she knew she was home and it felt good. In three days she would turn 25. Her mother and father had pressed her to be home for her birthday. They had not seen her in six months and they wanted her home.

Putting the car in park, she undid her seatbelt, opened her car door and stepped out onto the driveway. Glancing around she saw the huge oak tree she had climbed as a child. The same tree she had climbed later to escape a weir wolverine.

That was when she discovered she had abilities that were supernatural. Josette, the petite brunette with a slender build was far more than a normal 12 year old. She was a day walker with day walker abilities. She had been forced to use these abilities to her benefit on more than one such occasion.

That was the day she realized she could shift her form into mist and float to a place of safety. She could touch someone and immobilize him or her with what was later termed vampiric touch. Josette learned she could see in the dark, could charm someone with a glance or look. She had a hypnotic affect on people. That also included weak-minded weir wolverine or demi demons or newlings. What she termed the just turned wolf.

Summer was making its advance and the day held a hint of humidity, which usually indicated a storm, was forthcoming. Taking a deep cleansing breath of the New England air she felt at peace and for once for the first time in a very long time she could relax and she smiled.

Tipping her nose up to the sunlight, she squinted her gaze. Direct sunlight had no affect on her, but it would give her a headache if she looked directly into the sun. She smiled seeing her mother had pruned the roses and was working on getting the garden around the house ready. Her father had already hired more staff including a Gardener, but her mother insisted on tending to the roses.

Glancing around she could feel the warmth in the air, the soft scents from the garden and the moist earth from last nights rain. In another two weeks summer would begin its final climb before its decent down to the upcoming fall.

She had hoped that maybe they would be lucky and have a warm fall beginning for a change. She actually was looking forward to walking the beach and lying out to soak up a few of the sun's rays. That was as long as she could keep from being summoned to take care of a Dark Powers Incursion.

She would be 25 in 3 days and that meant she would be in a new insurance bracket. Maybe she could buy that fast sports car she wanted. Feeling the vibration of her cell phone, she reached into the pocket of her three-piece dove grey suit and pulled out the compact device looking at the screen she smiled. "Darling, are you going to stand down there all day or are you coming up to the house?"

Josette chuckled at her mother's soft admonishment, "Well, I was just thinking about climbing the oak tree, want to come and climb it with me?" She thrilled at the sound of her mother's laughter. It was something she always loved to hear. It was one of the main reasons she had joined the S.H.A.D.O.W.S ops team. That reason was to preserve her parents happiness.

Angelique Bouchard had spent centuries trying her level best to keep her father from finding love, thus the reason she had cursed him. As the old saying went a woman scorned was always out for vengeance.

Only Angelique was no ordinary woman scorned. She was a witch with dark powers. She had spoiled her father's chances for love in the 18th century; he was at that time, chained in a coffin for all of the 19th century and released in the late 20th century.

He was misdirected with his search for a lost love he could never have, until he met her mother. "Well, it is tempting dear, but I believe I will leave your tree climbing partners to your cousins or Daniel. He still climbs that tree." Josette was brought back from her reverie with visions of Daniel in her tree. Josette opened the door to her car and slid behind the wheel.

"You mean the football jock takes a chance and climbs my tree? Mother how could you let him desecrate my tree?" Victoria chuckled, and watched as her oldest child navigated her car up the driveway and around to the garage. One more concession to modern times her father had agreed with her mother, and had allowed the garage to be built.

The garage had been part of the renovation along with the refurbishing of the old stables and barn. Victoria had been reminded over and over again how hesitant Barnabas had been to bring the property into the 20th century.

However after the first hurricane had destroyed her car, and her mother's car, Barnabas was more than agreeable to have a five-car garage built. His excuse was to allow Victoria to use a portion of the structure as her storage for her gardening projects.

Victoria chuckled now because later she teased him about knowing they would need that large a structure for all their children to park their cars. Barnabas had kissed her forehead and smiled. "Had I known we would be so fruitful, I would have had another garage built.

Vickie had felt so safe and secure in his arms and had smiled. "So, shall we?" She had teased back with him and for a moment he thought she was going to tell him she was pregnant again. Barnabas had cupped her chin and turned her to face him, and that was when she smiled and nodded. This would later be the stillborn child she had.

Josette waited for the door to open. She had pressed her clicker and was getting impatient when the door had not responded. Throwing her clicker into the glove box she found the one for her family home and was annoyed she had not noted the difference. She had been getting forgetful more lately and was not feeling her old self. That was why she knew she needed the next two weeks off.

Pulling forward and setting her car in park, she moved to the doorway and pressed the button to close the door, she caught a flicker of something dark dart across the driveway. Immediately, she went into defensive mode and reached for her stun gun. Just as the door slid shut, she saw the fluffy tail of a skunk and laughed. "That could have been distasteful." She wrinkled her nose and opened the garage door and moved along the covered entrance to the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Miller, ooh that smells so good. No wonder I look forward to coming home." The robust figure of the dark woman turned and a smile cut across her pretty dark face. Since Mrs. Cook's death some eight years ago, her mother had been beside herself who would they get to replace Cook, who had been there for most her life. That is when Clara applied and was readily accepted as part of the family.

"Why Miss Josette, you come here and give old Clara a big ole hug. DeWayne was asking when you might be home again. He has something he wants to show you."

Josette moved to hug the cook and kissed her cheek. "Really? How old is young DeWayne?"

Clara Miller was so proud of her grandson; she was helping to raise him and his sister Marquetta. Clara's daughter and son in law had been killed in an automobile accident. Leaving the two orphaned and needing guidance, which their Grandmother was glad to oblige.

Since that time, Clara had taken the responsibility of raising her grandchildren. Victoria and Barnabas had given her the use of the cottage rent-free. This had a great benefit for Clara and had endeared her more so to the Collins family.

Beside Clara, there was Mr. And Mrs. Hart, who had replaced the Hudson's' whose age had forced them into retirement when Josette had reached the age of 16. Since then the Harts had been a part of her parent's employ and they too had been adopted into the family. With them here to help with the house chores and handyman chores had taken the stress off her parents.

They lived in the house. Victoria and Barnabas had allowed Mr. Hart to convert 3 large rooms into an apartment. That and the installation of bathrooms and electricity were some of the major concessions her father had allowed to be made on the house.

Clara gave Josette a huge bear hug, and Josette felt she would get a cracked rib. "Oh my goodness he is a growing up so fast. He will be 10 next month. Remember his birthday is close to yours."

Josette loved the smell of Clara, she always smelled of fresh bake goods. "Oh that's right. I had almost forgotten. Did he complete that science project with the things I sent him?"

Clara chuckled and nodded. "Yes, he did and he got first place. That is what he wants to show you. His finished project and his ribbon."

Josette was happy to hear she had helped guide the young man into a field she would have chosen had she not been side tracked. It was her parents and the rest of the world believed she worked for National Science Academy.

It had been a good cover story and one she could sell that she and her siblings would easily employ. Once they were seniors in high school and had taken the science lanes they were setting up their exit to a college that appeared to be a part of the Academy.

The Government Recruiter had already directed them as to how they would be absorbed into the network of the S.H.A.D.O.W.S division of the covert operations. Apparently, the head of the agency had his eyes on her since her birth.

As a matter of fact, Josette and her abilities were first brought to his attention when her blood serology came back as abnormal. The blood was showing signs of abnormal category of day walker. A child of interest they would need to keep a close eye on her and her progress to maturity. This had come quicker than they could imagine.

"Well, I am certainly glad I could help him. He deserves it. I have a gift for him in my luggage. When you see Mr. Hart, would you please ask him to take my things up to my room?"

Clara laughed. "I will be happy to Miss Josette. Will Miss Nettie and Mister JB be home too?" Josette began to poke around at the covered dishes on the table, and got her hand slapped. "That be for later Missy. Here, I know you are always hungry and it's a long drive from D.C."

Clara bent over and opened the oven. It must have been a while since it had been on, the heat was far-gone and the only thing that remained was the tantalizing aroma coming from the covered pan she removed. Clara slid the lid off and pulled a fresh baked cinnamon roll from inside and laid two on a napkin.

Josette surmised that she must have just glazed them and was waiting to slice them and put them under glass for breakfast. "I know you love these for breakfast and made them fresh for you. So, you just sit down and I will get you a cold glass of milk, unless you want a cup of coffee or tea?" Jo felt

she was 17 years old again, it had been the first time she ate one of Clara's wonderful cinnamon rolls.

Josette shook her head. "Milk would be perfect Miss Clara." Tearing into the roll, she sniffed it first. "Perfection in life is time at home with family and loved ones and one of Miss Clara's cinnamon rolls."

Clara set the glass of milk on the table in front of her and hugged Josettes' shoulders. "It is good to have you home. So, will Mr. JB and Miss Nettie be home?"

Relishing the taste of the roll in her mouth and the savory flavor on her tongue, Josette chewed, took a drink of milk, swallowed and sighed. "Well JB has to finish up an assignment given to him by Aden, at the last minute. He should be home for a couple of days after my birthday. I do not expect him home before then. As for Jeanette, well she is in the process of packing when I left and she will be flying in tomorrow evening. I will pick her up in Bangor."

Clara clucked her tongue and sighed, "It be a shame to not have the whole family together."

Josette smiled, chewed and then licked her fingertips. "Well when you grow up Miss Clara there are those things called responsibilities. I was not sure I was going to be able to get the next two weeks off, what with all the crazy things going on at work."

"I know Miss Josette. But it would be nice for your momma and poppa to have all of the family here. But when you grow up, you sometimes grow away and not because of jobs and such."

Josette tipped the glass of milk swallowed and then took the back of her hand and wiped off her mouth, which sent Miss Clara into a roll of girlish giggles. "I swear you just looked like you did when you were 17."

Josette laughed and then picked up the napkin Clara had laid in front of her when she first set down. "Well let me assure you my dear Miss Clara, I have manners." She daintily dabbed the napkin on her lips and wiped her fingertips and then laid the crumpled paper napkin on the table

.

"There, see. I still have the manners my parents reared in me."

Clara bent over and hugged Josette again and then moved to the stovetop, hearing the sound of a bubbling pan lid demanded her attention. "Oh my it won't do to let these potatoes boil over. You done Miss Josette?"

Josette had already taken her plate to the sink and rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher. "Yes ma'am I sure am and it was delicious as usual."

Josette kissed Clara's cheek again and then moved to the doorway. She could hear her mother's voice down the hallway and figured she must be talking to Mrs. Hart. "And her room has been cleaned and is ready?"

The soft murmur of another voice confirmed her suspicions. "Yes Mrs. Collins, I have Miss Josettes' room, Mr. JB's room and Miss Nettie's room aired and ready for them."


	4. Chapter 4

Josette moved into the drawing room and stood in the doorway and watched her mother sitting at the secretary over open books and Mrs. Hart stood next to her. "Thank you Mrs. Hart you are very much appreciated."

Josette moved into the room, "And I thank you too Mrs. Hart. When Mr. Hart has a chance would you please have him bring up my luggage?"

Mrs. Hart smiled brightly and nodded. "Be more than happy to Miss Josette. It is good to have you home."

Josette moved to the housekeeper and hugged her. "Thank you Mrs. Hart, it is wonderful to be home with family and loving friends."

Mrs. Hart hugged her back and then moved to Victoria's chair. "Will there be anything else Mrs. Collins?"

Vickie smiled up at the woman and Josette noticed how the smile just made her mother lovelier than ever. "No, thank you Mrs. Hart. That will be all. Miss Josette and I will be going to the big house to visit her grandmother and will be back around 3. If Mr. Collins comes home, please ask him to join us."

"Yes, Mrs. Collins I will be happy to do so."

She nodded to Victoria and then turned to Josette and gave her a parting hug and moved to the back part of the house. "Darling, your Grandmother wants to see you. Do you mind or are you too tired to go over to the big house?"

Josette loved how they differentiated the two houses. Their house was the "old house" and Collinwood was the "big house". Josette moved to one of the fireside chairs and flopped into its cushion comfort. "Mother, I am tired and it was a long drive, but I can go see Grandma and Grandpa George."

Victoria frowned slightly and moved to her daughter's side. Putting cool fingertips that smelled of lilacs and roses, she looked into her daughter's tired eyes. "Are you sure?"

Josette smiled up at her mother and kissed her fingertips. "I love you too, and yes I am sure. I would like to refresh myself and change into some clean clothing and then will be happy to go up to the big house. Do you want to walk over or do you want me to drive us?"

Victoria loved the affection her child displayed and moved to the window to look at the sky. "I think the walk will do me good. But . . ."

Josette pushed herself up and moved to her mother and hugged her. "I am fine really. It has been a hard month but the minute I came through the gates I was refreshed and happy to be home."

Mother and daughter hugged each other, the moment precious and tender for mother and child. "I am so glad to be home mom, really I am. Just give me 20 minutes for a quick shower and a change of clothing."

"Do you need your bags?" Josette shook her head. "I left some of my things behind. I will throw those on and we can go over and see Grandma and Grandpa George and be home in time to see Sarah and Daniel."

Josette moved to the steps preparing to go up them. "Sarah will be late tonight she has clinical and usually does not get in until 6 or a little later. Daniel has practice and then afterwards the team is planning a party at one of the team members' home. So, he won't be home until after midnight."

"Well all the more time I selfishly get to keep you and father to myself."

With a light chuckle from her mother she dashed up the stairs to her room. Josette opened the door to her room and was immediately at ease. Walking into the room she paused in the center and looked around. Nothing about this room had changed. The two bay windows were open and a light sea breeze blew threw them sending the curtains into a graceful dance. The fireplace that accented the wall between the two windows was covered. She knew later that night it would be lit. The warmth of the fire would cheer the room and warm it.

Josette moved to peer up at the portrait that hung over the fireplace mantel. The brass nameplate held the name 'Josette duPres Collins', her namesake and the woman her father had loved through time until he came to know her mother. Her mother had used this room until she married her father. Then she moved into her father's room and this room remained empty until Josette's 12th birthday.

So much began to happen on her 12th birthday. It was as if at the age of 12 Josette had come of age and power. She had discovered she was different than most children and her parents gave her more privacy by saying this room would be hers from this day on. Moving to the louvered doors she opened them and moved into the hallway and down to the bathroom.

A hot shower would feel good but so would a long hot soapy soak. She did not have time for the soak and at best she would barely have time for a quick shower. Moving to the shower she turned the taps and let the water run and warm, moving back to her room, she grabbed a close cable knit sweater in the softest shades of aquamarine, it brought out the color in her eyes and complimented the color of her hair. Grabbing a pair of jeans and socks, she turned to go back to the shower.

Making a quick job of her shower and dressing, she stood in front of the sink mirror and wiped the steam from the glass. Picking up her brush and drug it through her short-cropped hair. The unruly curls fell into place. Putting a light dusting of powder over her nose and face, she sprayed some of her perfume over body and then dressed hurriedly. Throwing her dirty clothing into the hamper, she quickly cleaned up and moved to find a pair of boots.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she glanced around at the room again. It was very much the same way that it had been when the original Josette possessed this room. Two Louis the 14th chairs a delicate petite point love seat, a Louis the 14th table with silver bowl of fresh cut flowers, a lovely old-fashioned vanity table and chair. Josette had left some of her things behind so it was decorated with her brush and comb and her perfume, jasmine.

The bed she sat on was a 18th century canopy bed covered in Spanish lace. The sheer feminity of the room could be felt the moment she stepped into the room. It hardly reflected her personality. She was a thoroughly modern female that could kick some major tail if needed.

Standing she set her foot to the boot and then moved to her door. She smiled and for once in a very long time felt very happy and secure to be home. She just hoped nothing happened over the next two weeks to interrupt her vacation and her need for some much needed rest. She had been on the edge of insanity for so long she desperately needed some down time.

"Josette? Darling are you ready to go?" Her mothers voice echoed down the hallway from the stairs below and Jo smiled.

"Coming mother, did you cut Grandma some flowers?"

She moved quickly to the top of the stairs. "Yes, dear, and I am taking some of Clara's fudge she made earlier over to your grandmother too."

Josette skipped down the stairs and hopped to a stop. Glancing at the entryway table she saw a dozen long stemmed red roses and a container.

Victoria had picked up the roses and was about to pick up the container, "Here mother let me help." She reached for the container and her mother lightly slapped her hand.

"Oh, no you don't. Here you carry the roses, I will carry the container."

In mocked surprise Josette gleamed a mischievous smile at her mother. "What? You don't trust me?"

Victoria laughed, "You and chocolate? Why there would be nothing left for your grandmother by the time we got there."

Josette kissed her mother's cheek. "Think you know my kind do you?" Both women chuckled moving out the double doors that graced the front of the old Collins manor house.

Moving through the woods, Josette felt every muscle in her body relax. It had been far too long for her and this was needed. It was nice to walk through the woods and not have to worry about tracking a vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, witch, and or other nastiness. Lifting the roses she inhaled their fragrance and smiled and then looked up at the sky. The sunlight filtered through the new growth of leaves and gave the area a surreal feeling.

"It is good to have you home Josette. Your father has missed you. It seemed that Nettie and JB could come home and you were stuck at work."

Josette sighed and looked up at the pathway. "It has been hectic at work and things at work have picked up. It seems business has been good almost too good."

Victoria glanced at the dark look her daughter tried to hide behind a false smile and a downward glance. Not wishing to pry because she knew her daughter's work was sensitive in nature, so she chose instead to be silent.

They broke the woods just as the sun came out from behind the clouds and the sunlight bathed the huge old house with its bright rays. "It always looked so overwhelming to me when I first came here. Everyone kept calling it a mausoleum. It really was the first home I knew."

Josette smiled and hooked her free arm through her mother's free arm. "Guess it became more of a home after Grandmother told you, she was your mother." Vickie nodded and then moved to the front of the house and up to the door.

With a familiarity born of repetition and belonging, Victoria opened the front door and paused in the hallway to set down the container of fudge. She moved to take her sweater off and Josette helped her and hung the coat up in the hallway. Vickie noted the door to the drawing room was closed and moved to knock softly. Smiling to herself, even her mother respected the sanctity of the closed doors. "Come in." The deep voice was that of George Patterson. Her step-grandfather.

The former Sheriff of Collinsport had finally worn down her grandmother and married her. Vickie opened the door and George glanced up from the fireplace. He had obviously fallen asleep over a book he had been enjoying in front of the fireplace. Josette could remember sitting at his feet in that room and listening to his stories of when he was Sheriff. His children were young at the time and they had moved to Collinwood with him and had learned to love his new wife like she were their mother too.

"Vickie! Come in sweetheart and give old Dad a hug." He stood and the book dropped to the floor. Josette darted around her mother to go into the bear like hug of her Grandfather

. "Grandpa. I get first dibs on hugs." She felt those bear like arms grab her up and was surprised at the strength they still held. Even in his bear like hug, he was careful not to crush the flowers Josette held.

"Hey darlin', how's my girl? " He gave her a big kiss on her forehead and still holding her in one arm, waited for Vickie to come into his other arm for a hug.

"How lucky can a man get to have two beautiful women in his arms."

From the open doorway Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Patterson stood resplendent in a long flowing housedress of deepest green velvet. On her left shoulder was her ornate pearl and diamond C pen. Scripted in French cursive. Her dark black hair was done up in curls on the top of her head and she stood looking younger than ever. "Well should I be jealous that my husband is hugging beautiful women behind my back?"

Josette sprung forward and would have bowled her grandmother over had she not stopped short in front of her. "Not behind your back Grandmother, but right here in front of you!" She laughed and hugged her grandmother's neck.

"Josette, you are more beautiful each time I see you. How have you been darling?"

Josette felt her grandmother's arms go around her and give her a frail hug. "Busy Grandma, but better now that I am home."

She released her grandmother and moved to the sofa in front of the huge fireplace and seated herself. She curbed her desire to fold a foot under her remembering the semi formal manners her grandmother expected.

Elizabeth moved to Vickie and hugged her too. Then Josette remembered her flowers. "Oh Grandma, here are some roses for one of the loveliest Grandmothers a Granddaughter could ask for."

She stood and gave the flowers to her grandmother. Elizabeth smiled with a soft tenderness that Josette had come to recognize as her way of being very pleased. Victoria handed George the container. "That is fudge from Clara. She made two extra batches and sent one to you."

George laughed and took the container and opened it. Sniffing it deeply he closed his eyes and smiled. "Now that is something you should be jealous of my dear."

Elizabeth smiled indulgently at the man she had come to love, that now filled her endless loneliness with hours of contentment and love. "Yes dear, I should be jealous of Clara, she found a way to your heart that I could never find."

George Patterson looked over at the beautiful woman that was his wife and thanked his lucky stars over and over for finding her. "You know it would take more than a box of chocolates to steal me away from you. Clara could not compare with your beauty or generosity."

George sat down and smiled mischievously at his wife. Sneaking a piece of fudge he popped it into his mouth with a devilish chuckle. Elizabeth smiled indulgently at her husband and moved to take the chair next to his. "So, my dear how long to you plan on being home this time?"

Josette sat forward and hooked her hands around her left knee lacing her fingers together. "I have 2 weeks off this time Grandma. I was hoping to get you and mother to go with me to Bangor tomorrow to pick up Nettie. She is due in on the 2:00 pm DC flight."

George swallowed and licked his fingertips. "That would be perfect. I have something I need to do tomorrow and I can get George Junior to go with me."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow and looked over at her husband. "Really, do I know what this trip entails?"

George gave a pointed look sideways to Josette and then cocked his head towards her. "It's a secret dear, something we have been discussing for sometime remember?"

Elizabeth looked confused. Then looked over at her granddaughter's face that held a look of mock innocent. "Grandma, I think that Grandpa is trying to say he is going to pick up something for someone's upcoming birthday."

Elizabeth smiled. "Oh yes, I had completely forgotten. Yes, do get George to help you my dear. I know you miss talking to him about work." George looked at his wife with such tenderness he smiled and reached for her be ringed hand.

Lifting it to his lips he lightly kissed her hand. "You know me so well. That my dear is another reason you never need to worry about being jealous." Josette wanted a love like this and the one her mother and father had.

George released her hand and stood. "I think I will call George now and we can arrange the times. Will you all excuse me?"

Josette stood and moved to give her grandfather another hug and then moved to sit in the chair he just vacated. Vickie stood and hugged him too and sat down.

"You both are joining us for dinner tonight?"

George paused in the doorway and smiled. "Would not miss Clara's cooking for nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth and Vickie began to discuss the costume gala that Elizabeth hosted each year for charities and how they would choose whom would play what part. Further discussion was over whether or not her mother would do one of her trademark waltzes with the Dunst boy.

Only he wasn't a boy any more. She had to admit she loved watching her mother dance, for a short time, her mother could transport the audience to a more romantic time. AS their conversation continued their conversation, the more serious the topic had become. Gone was the relaxed easy banter and more serious tones were taking over until the appearance of a figure in the doorway.

David Collins appeared in the doorway and Vickie smiled looking up at her old charge. Josette studied the handsome middle-aged man and was struck by how tired he looked. "Hello everyone. Vickie, I am glad you are here, I need about 10 minutes of your time to go over some business with Devlin Enterprises."

Vickie looked from her mother and then to Josette. "Will you both excuse me?"

Josette moved to sit next to her grandmother and smiled at David. "Hey David, how are you and Hallie doing?"

David let his glance go over Josette's figure and smiled, "Hello Jobeth, oh we are fine. Oh Roger won second place to DeWayne at the science fair and wanted to thank you for sending him those parts. How long are you in for this time?"

Josette had smiled at David's use her family's nickname taking the first part of Josette's name and the last part of Elizabeth. She stood feeling restless it had been at least 48 hours since her last supernatural encounter and she wondered if she was turning into an adrenalin junkie. Then as she knew David did expect an answer she replied, "I have 2 weeks I plan to just play lazy. I was tired from work and needed a rest, so I decided to come home."

David nodded, "I can relate to that. We will see you tomorrow, when you come for dinner. Maybe then you can bring me up to date with what has you so enamored of your job."

Josette looked questioningly to her mother, who nodded to her unspoken question. "Ok, that sounds good. You know I will be late getting back from Bangor with Nettie, she is flying in tomorrow and her plane is not due in until 2:00 p.m."

David nodded, "Yes, I know we were not planning to dine until 7:30 so that should give you all plenty of time to get home for dinner."

Josette watched her mother leave the room and then turned her attention to her grandmother. She noticed that her grandmother was watching the doorway where David and Vickie had stood. "I have been so blessed. Our family has grown so much. So, is there anyone special in your life?"

The question caught Josette off guard. "No, I am waiting for that special someone so I can have the kind of love you and Grandpa and Mother and Dad have. I rather like my work and don't need any interference with minor interests."

Elizabeth stood and moved to the windows overlooking the front terrace. "You, Nettie and JB work way too hard. You need to slow down and try to enjoy life."

Josette stood and moved next to her Grandmother. "Grandma, we are fine. We enjoy what we do and we are needed and are doing something about . . . "

She stopped what she was about to say and turned from her grandmother. She was tired she almost said about preserving mankind.

"Darling, I know you are working in the science field for the government and that you cannot discuss your job. It is just each time I see you, Nettie and JB you all look so worn out."

Josette laid her head on her grandmother's shoulder and sighed deeply. "Yes, we are working hard and making massive in-roads into the field of science. However, Grandma, remember I get to come home to you and all my family and that makes me appreciate you all so much more."

Elizabeth patted her cheek and laid her head against her granddaughters. "You have grown into such a beautiful young woman. I just don't want you to let this job stop you from finding a companion to share your life."

Josette closed her eyes and sighed. "I will make you a promise grandma, that no matter how much I love my job, I will find a really great man to love and will give you lots and lots of great grandchildren. Deal?"

She lifted her head and turned to look at her grandmothers' vibrant deep blue eyes. Liz was reminded of the time she had held her against her breast and had played goochie, goochie goo with her and how that chubby little baby face had wrinkled and she would give such a scattergun laugh that would normally make everyone laugh with her.

Josette watchedthose lovely blue eyes so filled with love and contentment began to crinkle and Josette knew she had her because she was smiling. When looking at her grandmother she oft times felt she was looking at what her mother would look at that age. She just hoped she could be termed an ageless beauty at the age of her grandmother. The way things had been going she just wanted to live to be the age of her grandmother.

"Hey Jobeth, when did you get home? The young voice of David Roger Collins greeted her from behind. Josette turned to see a younger version of David standing in the doorway. How could she ever forget David growing up, he made it a point to tell her he was her big brother and he could boss her around anytime he wanted and she would just have to get used to it. Josette had accepted that theory for the first six years of her life until David went away to college. It broke her heart that her big brother was going away.

Smiling brightly she opened her arms and asked teasingly. "Well how about a hug from my favorite cousin." Roger darted forward and hit her hard in a hug. Josette would have been knocked over had she not been prepared for the onslaught of the sturdy young body. "I just came from Aunt Penny's place and she said to tell you come by later if you have time. She is off today and is taking a much needed break."

Elizabeth sighed. "Did your father know you were at the old cottage?"

"Oh Aunt Elizabeth, Mother asked me to drop off some papers for her at the cottage for Penney to look over. So, yes they knew."

Elizabeth placed her palms together and walked over to the fireplace. "Have you done your homework?"

Elizabeth was thorough with her interrogation. "Yes ma'am I did, and I washed my hands when I got home too. See."

He held up his hands and waved them for all to see. "Very well then, you can go into the kitchen and ask Mrs. Wilson to fix you a snack. Your father is in the library with Vickie."

Josette felt a tingling sensation on her wrist and inwardly moaned. Surely to heaven they were not going to activate her. Josette covered her wrist and slowly moved to the doorway, "Will you excuse me a moment Grandma, I have to use the restroom."

Josette darted down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom, opened the door and rushed in, closed the door, locking it behind her. Sliding up her sleeve she noted the chip implanted under her skin was glowing yellow. She visibly relaxed and sighed.

It was just a test of the system to make sure they could contact her if they needed her. Pressing the glowing spot on her wrist, she counted slowly to 10. The pressure response would let her superiors know she received the test signal and would turn off the activation device. She was way too nervous and needed to lie down. Coming back from the bathroom she looked at her Grandmother sitting in her favorite chair thumbing through the family album.

Moving towards her grandmother she was stuck by how much her mother and Nettie resembled her. Josette could only imagine where she took her looks, until her Grandmother looked up and smiled. "Come here my dear."

Josette moved to the arm of Elizabeth's chair and glanced down and was immediately stuck by the picture in the album. "This was the album that Josette Collins brought with her from Martinique, amazing how much like her mother you look my dear. See."

Josette took the album from Elizabeth and looked down at the picture of Jeanette LaFrenier duPres. She could see a resemblance and was shocked. "I had always wondered where I got my looks. So, it must be from the LaFrinier family. Mother always thought she was descended from Josette. I guess I am proof of that connection to the gene pool." She smiled at her Grandmother and then handed her the book.

Elizabeth took the book and folded it shut. "I was sure you were wondering at times what side of the family tree you fell from and I thought you should see this. I know that Victoria has my side of the family, and Josette and Jeremiah never had children. But she had a cousin and they had children. I am sure if we traced the background we would find that one of her children eventually married a Collins."

Josette knew more than her grandmother could have known. "Perhaps you are right Grandma, but I like to think I got my beauty from you." She bent to kiss her grandmother's cheek and then stood up. "I know mother and David are going to be busy for far past that ten minutes he asked for, would you mind if I headed back home? I am so tired and we need to leave early tomorrow for Bangor to pick up Nettie."

Elizabeth rose and then set the book on the table. "Of course not darling. Do you want me to get someone to drive you home?"

Josette shook her head. "No, I think the walk will do me good to take that stroll through the woods home." She moved to the sofa where she had laid her scarf and paused. "Oh Grandmother?" She picked the scarf up and tied it around her neck.

Elizabeth glanced at her granddaughter. "Yes dear?"

Josette moved to the secretary by the sideboard. "Mother and Dad are giving me a birthday party, most of the family will be there, will we choose our parts then?"

Elizabeth moved languidly to Josette's side and smiled. "Darling, we have already picked who is playing what part. This year George and I will simply be the host and hostess. We are turning the reins of the Collins mix over to you younger ones and we drew names at the Christmas gathering."

Josette knew this was a soft admonishment to her because she had to bow out of the Christmas festivities.

What no one realized or knew was at Christmas; Josette was chasing a time shifter back to the 1600's during the witch- hunt trials. Even if she wanted to be here she could not. This was a major DP over ride and it had to be contained. It would have shifted the power from the light to the dark and her family would now be dead. She leaned against her grandmother and kissed her cheek. "I promise to be here next year. So, what part did I get?"

Liz laughed and kissed her forehead. "You of course got Josette duPres Collins to play."

Josette did a good job of holding in her cringe and sighed. "So, who plays Jeremiah?"

Elizabeth smiled and was about to say, when the phone rang and she went to answer it. Josette taking the opportunity of being left along darted out the front door. It really did not matter who played Jeremiah, it would probably be JB and she could practice the minuet with him.

Stepping outside she glanced up and noticed the sky was starting to show signs of a storm and she wanted to be home in her room when it hit. She hoped her mother would not get caught and would get a ride back to the house. She wanted to go by the stables first and see her horse and then go lay down. She had not realized how tired she was until now.

Walking along the pathway to the stables she was blissfully unaware of the figure partially hidden by the large maple tree near the edge of the wood line. Dark obsidian eyes and a mustache to top off the fact he was impeccably dressed in a 3 piece dark suit and could manage to stay so well hidden watching the lovely young lady move to the stables. "Well, well, well, who have we here?" His smile displayed perfectly aligned teeth. I do believe the prodigal daughter has returned home."

Nicolas Blair Jr. smiled a most irritatingly evil smile. "Well father, I will do what I need to do to find you and Angelique and get you released. I suppose to the best way to do that would be to get in with your enemies, for the enemies of my father are my enemies." Turning on a well-polished heel he moved back to the very expensive and very fast sports car. Sliding behind the wheel he fired up the powerful engine and drove to the entrance of Collinwood.

Josette found complete happiness in the company of the dapple-grey quarter horse. "Nikki! My precious baby how are you?"

She went up and rubbed her nose and kissed it. "I promise you a nice long ride tomorrow. Today though I have a cookie for you." She had reached into her jacket pocket and took out some horse treats she had scooped up from the grain room before entering the stables. A favorite thing she loved to do since she was 14 years old and had gotten Nikki for her birthday.

Looking around she noted that David must have increased the number of horses in the stables for there were at least six additional horses than the usual four. "10 would be a good number for a nice little herd. I suppose they brought you in with the storm about to break?" Nikki nudged her for another cookie and then nickered her appreciation at her mistress for coming and bringing her such fine fare. Turning Josette moved to the grain room and got more treats and went to each stall to give the horses their treats. Finishing up, she washed her hands in the bathroom sink attached to the stall.

She had recalled how her father had readily agreed to allow her mother to modernize the old house as long as it did not interfere with the ambiance of the house's original condition. She had been present during part of their conversation when she had folded to circumvent a dark power take over and interfered with Baal's last effort to bring he mother under his control.

It had been an endless battle between the two since they had met on that fateful day when Cameron had taken her mother to Baal. She was pretty sure she never truly forgave him for that.

Time travel had its advantages after all most her time was spent guarding her parents from those of a dark power influence. Pausing for a moment back at Nikki's stall, she heard the thunder off in the distance. Glancing outside the open doorway she could see the front line of clouds. Marty the stable hand moved to the doors and stopped. "Why if it aint Miss Jobeth, how you doin girl?"

Josette smiled at the stable hand. As a young teenager she had a major crush on the tow headed tall lanky young man that was hired by her grandmother to tend to the horses. She thought he had the dreamiest blue eyes only to discover they were contacts and his eyes were actually gray.

Finding her life a bit lonely she was always hanging out at the stables. The horses never teased her and called her names or try to bully her. Then she saw Marty with his shirt off one day and it was lust at first sight, well as much lust a 12-year-old girl could muster. He had been kind to her and from that point forward she would find a reason to be at the stable when he was there; doing the shoeing or mucking out the stables. Whenever she would smell a stable she would think of Marty.

"I have been fine and it looks like David increased the herd. What brought that about?"

Marty moved over to Nikki's stable and rubbed then patted her neck. "He said with the increase of family he should think about retiring some of the older ones and brought in those 6 new 4 year olds. I have been saddle breaking them and teaching them to neck rein. If you are going to be in for a few days maybe you should want to come and help me out?"

Josette smiled then again the rumble of the thunder reminded her she needed to get home. "I would love to. Do you need help with them before the storm hits?"

Marty moved around the stalls checking on the now nervously stamping horses. "Nope, I can handle it, you best skedaddle on home before the storm hits unless you want to wait for me and I can give you a lift."

Somehow experience in the world she knew had washed the flush of new found love from her rose colored gaze and what she saw now was a man that loved his beer and not enough exercise and the beginnings of a balding pate. Though she found bald headed men attractive, Marty was no longer all that and a bag of chips for her any more.

Josette had by the age of 16 gotten over her crush on Marty and given if she were 14 again she might have been tempted, she really did want to walk through the pathway in the woods and just enjoy her family's home and grounds. "I think I would prefer to walk Marty, I have been cooped up on a long drive from DC and now I just want to enjoy a nice short brisk walk home. Maybe next time." He waved to her with a nod and for a moment Josette thought she saw disappointment in his gaze as he glanced away.

Regardless, she knew she had to hit the trail and soon the storm was approaching fast and she certainly did not want to be caught in the middle of a downpour. Grabbing a poncho from the grain room, she slid it over her head and went out the door and headed for the pathway. Approaching the broken fencing between the two properties she felt as if there was someone watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pausing to turn around she felt the first splatter of rain the prelude to many more drops that would surely follow. Picking up her pace she moved along the pathway until she came to the witching tree her mother had been tied to by Reverend Trask. "Josette." The voice was softly feminine and eerily familiar.

Stopping she pivoted on the balls of her feet looking around. "Who is there?"

A high pitch giggle sent some chills down her spine and she searched the darkening woods. "Josette, do you not recognize one of your oldest friends?"

From the top of a low hung branch a large feline stretched lazily knowing leaves from the intermittent raindrops sheltered her.

"Lei lay?" Josette smiled and looked up at the shape shifter.

"Oui mon petite, I have come to bring you something for your birthday." Lei lay jumped down to the ground at her feet and shimmered into human form, appearing like a 10-year-old girl in a party dress of peach with long flowing hair that was caught up by a matching ribbon.

"Oh sweetie you did not need to get me a gift."

Lei lay shook her head and the hair soft and fine like spun gold sheltered over her shoulders acting like a cape. "Oh but Mon petite Mrs. Mamm says I need to give you this."

She unhooked a necklace she wore around her neck. It was a lovely black onyx stone set in a golden casing with embossing around the edge. Lei lay handed the necklace over to Josette and she looked at Lei lay with concern.

"If Mrs. Mamm sent this did she send the prophecy that went to it?"

Lei lay smiled and nodded, "She said to tell you," and Lei lay screwed up her face trying to recall exactly the way she had put it. Josette knew that Lei lay had a photogenic memory. "Beware the dark man with the charm, he will surely set off your alarms. Junior to the senior he will bring harm." She stopped and sighed. "I wish she would be more to the point instead of in rhyme, anyhow she also said use the stone to protect yourself from his bite, he is the viper in disguise."

Josette took the necklace and put it around her neck noting the back had some kind of writing on it. She knew she would try to decipher it later when she had time to study it under light. Then she bent and hugged the small girl and kissed her cheek, which sent another round of shrill giggles from her. Josette watch as she shimmered into a gull and flew off towards the stables.

Tucking the necklace into her pocket Josette set off towards the old house, her mind filled with the mysterious message sent by Mrs. Mamm, an ancient fey white witch. Too soon the rain had turned from intermittent pelting to a down pour, but this did not make Josette hurry any faster, if anything she lifted up her head and let the rain wash over her face. The feeling of being cleansed to her very soul filled her until she felt it leaking down the front of her blouse and brought about a chill that was chasing her to the bone with its invasive touch.

Arriving at front door of the old house, Josette paused to turn and look around at the family's property. She stood watching the storm wash over the land and relaxed. This was home, truly was home. "Are you going to stand there getting soaked to the bone or are you going to come in?"

Josette spun and squealed in excitement. "Poppa!" Then she promptly launched herself into her father's open arms an collapsed against him.

"Welcome home my dear, welcome home."

Barnabas held his daughter wrapped in a hug of love. Josette laid her head against his check and sighed. "Thank you poppa it is good to be home."

He escorted her inside to the fireplace where the warmth of the fire greeted them. He handed her a towel allowing her to dry herself. After which he then took it to the kitchen to let Clara hang it up on the hook to dry and then went back in to see his oldest daughter.

"I thought your mother went with you."

Josette nodded and said, "She did but David cornered her about business and she was going to get a ride home."

From the sound of the door opening in the hallway, they were alerted to the fact that maybe this was Vickie returning home. Sure enough, Vickie's voice was heard but she was talking to another individual.

The voice appeared to a man with a charmingly deep voice. "Really Mrs. Collins it was no bother at all and I appreciate the invitation to dinner. It will be a pleasure to meet your family. After everything my father and mother had told me of the Collins family, why I feel I already know you each and everyone of you."

The man's voice sent a shudder of dread through Josette and she anxiously watched the archway for them to make their appearance. Her mother entered first. "Come I am sure Josette and Barnabas are in the drawing room."

She rounded the corner followed by a man whose height matched her father's and only slightly towered her mother. "Oh darling good you are home, and you too Josette. May I present Mr. Dante, Mr. Geoffrey Dante."

Barnabas ever the proper gentleman went forward to shake his hand. Josette looked at him with a feeling of distrust but hid it behind a politely cold smile. Draping her arm over the back of the fireside chair, she stood frozen to that spot.

"And this is the birthday girl Josette I have heard so much about?" He had allowed the proper amount of time to drop Barnabas' hand and moved towards Josette extending his hand.

Josette reluctantly extended her hand and Mr. Dante took her hand and pressed his lips to her hand. "Charmed I am sure." Why was it Josette felt the need to go and take a bath after him touching her? Both of them locked gazes to each other and it appeared to Josette he was issuing a silent challenge. S

he gently disengaged her hand from his. "Yes, Mr. Dante, a pleasure I am sure."

Dante smiled and immediately Josette thought of a tightly wound snake ready to pounce on its intended dinner.

Looking around him to her parents she spoke softly, "If you two . . . " and as an after thought she said, " and of course Mr. Dante will excuse me, I really need to go and get ready for dinner tonight."

Dante bowed to her and watched her pacing herself not to run up the stairs and away from him. The conversation down stairs became nothing more than a soft hum of voices. As soon as she was out of sight, Josette took flight and raced to her room, throwing open her door, and closing it to lean against it and to calm her nerves and pounding heart.

"We will see just exactly who you are Mr. Geoffrey Dante." She muttered trudging to her bed and slid her boots off. Taking them to the boot rest, she went back to her bed and fell back on its inviting comfort. "But you must wait until later. Right now, I am going to take a little nap."

Closing her eyes she drug her quilt over her body and thumped her pillow and let the fatigue take her to unconsciousness. There she began what could only be termed a nightmare. She could see herself in a darken hallway, it smelled of a dank musty smell. She followed the dimly lit hallway until she came to a door that appeared to be a cell door very reminiscent of the cell door in the cellar. Opening the door she stepped though only to have the door slam shut on her. Trapped, she had been led into a trap.

Pulling on the door did no good and then she turned and noticed that there were several candles burning on long freestanding candelabra. Against the wall was a dark form and it began to growl and lunge at her, she jumped away from the wolf man creature and frowned. "I have no fear of you, you are not real and cannot harm me."

The figure disappeared and then another form appeared before her. It was a coffin and the lid was being raised and sitting up from his day's rest was none other than her father.

He turned to Josette and in anguish he cried out, "No, I do not wish you to see me this way my little one. Please do not hate me."

Josette felt her heart constrict and she cried out. "Who is doing this? This is but a dream, that is not who my father is but as he was so be gone." She waved her hand and the image disappeared and then she saw him, the man who assisted the woman who had caused her family the most harm.

With a guttural cry of anger she spoke his name. "Blair, Nicolas Blair, you are vanquished to the . . ."

She stopped and smiled. "No, I won't tell you where you are, you are trying hard to find out so you can be released. That is not going to happen and you won't get it from me."

The image of Nicolas faded and just as the nightmare began it now ended and Josette slipped off into a dreamless sleep. The stone in her pocket continued to glow while she slept the possessor unaware that it was working to protect her.

Nicolas Jr., swore under his breath, the image in the mirror faded, as his spell was broken. Pacing around his hotel room he could not help but notice that little had changed to update the Collinsport Inn.

Perhaps a more modern feel to the furnishings, new paint had replaced the wallpaper and maybe the carpet had been updated but the suites were as they were in the early sixties. Open living room with two windows overlooking the street below and chenille curtains, there was a possibility that the blinds were new. There was a small bedroom and bath opening into the living room area, and a small kitchenette opening into the living room area.

He could hear the frustration of his father crossing through a long void demanding he get him out of this place and back to where he belong. Nicolas being the son of his father the most powerful warlock he had ever known to exist reacted much as his father would have, with irritation. '_I cannot rush this father, you must learn patience, something YOU taught me, now leave me to think."_

Nicolas S., grumbled but soon was no longer heard. "Something is blocking me or my spells, so this calls for me to go in a different direction." Nick closed his eyes and began to meditate, but exhaustion soon over took him and he drifted to sleep.

Sunshine covered by an occasional cloud filtered through Josette's windows and the warmth of the sunshine caressed her face much as a lover would. Then the sensation of having her face stroked startled her awake and she stared up into the loving gaze of her father. "Father?" She wanted to be reassured he was not there to impart bad news.

His smile dispelled those thoughts and he cupped her chin. "Mother said you and your Grandmother were picking up Jeanette in Bangor . . . " Josette shot up in bed looked at the clock and noted it was going well past 10.

"Oh my, I was supposed to be there by now." She could not forgive that she had overslept and probably had a fuming Nettie waiting for her at the airport.

Barnabas chuckled and grabbed her wrist when she began to rush about the room. "My darling Josette," He spoke those words with long practiced and loving care. "Your sister arrived late last night. She got an earlier flight, rented a car and drove in and got here around 2. So your mother and I decided to let you both sleep in."

Josette blinked then went to sit by her father on the bed. "Oh, well, of course. I just wished she would have called." She reached for her cell phone and noted there were 3 missed messages. Each message displayed Jeanette's cell number. "Oh my seems I am putting my foot in everywhere."

Barnabas chuckled at his eldest daughter and patted her back. "Your mother wants you to come down when you feel properly rested. We are having company tonight, Grandma Elizabeth and Grandpa George are coming and so is that nice young man, Mr. Dante, Geoffrey Dante."

Once again, Josette felt an unease at the mention or ever the thought of Geoffrey Dante. "Dad, I don't like that man. He makes me feel uncomfortable. There is something about him that makes my skin crawl."

Barnabas frowned and took her tiny hand in his. "I never go against my instincts and you should not either." Then he noticed the necklace with the hieroglyphics, "Why what a pretty piece, where did you get it?"

Barnabas studied the markings. Josette let him take his time and then answered him, "It was a gift from a friend at work." Barnabus dropped the necklace and glanced up at her. She read his thoughts and smiled, "A female friend poppa, no one important in my life at this time."

He smiled and sighed, "No one to take my beautiful Josette away from her doting and loving father?"

Josette leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "I simply cannot find anyone to take a place next to you in my heart."

She felt his embrace and his kissed the top of her head. "You are as charming as your mother."

She did not want this moment to be broken but knew she had to get up and moving. Her birthday was tomorrow and knew she would not have a moment for herself. So, today she was hoping for a long ride along the beach to her favorite cove and if the whether held, she would lay out and sun herself being lazy and possibly catch up on her reading.

She lifted her head and looked around the room. "I was thinking of a long ride maybe some sunning and a picnic on the beach." She watched her father stand and glance around the room, she was sure it was filling him with memories of a long, long time ago. "

Do you want be to tell Clara to pack you a lunch?" Josette stood and stretched and ran fingers through her tousled unkempt hair.

She smiled at her father, "Would you please?" He smiled and then turned and left the room. Josette was rummaging through her closet when she heard her door open. Turning she smiled as her mother came in carrying a designer's labeled box.

"Josette, your father and I got you this as an early birthday present. We hope you like it and will wear it tomorrow for your party."

Josette watched her mother lay the box on the bed and waited for her to come and open it. Josette tightened her robe about her waist as then moved on bare feet to the bed. Smiling she looked at Vicki then to the box.

It bore the name of Panini on the label. "I thought she only did wedding dresses."

She opened the lid and pushed aside the tissue paper and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It was made of layers of iridescent material with tiny beads lining the bodice. When Josette lifted the dress up, it fell into a shimmering pool to the floor. The color was almost like spun moonlight dancing upon the deep blue seas.

Holding the dress to her, Josette smiled at her mother as the hint of tears blurred her vision. "Mother it is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. I love it!" She laid the dress down on the bed and then turned to hug her mother.

Victoria laughed and hugged her back, "When we saw this dress at Klein Felds we knew it had to be for you."

Josette kissed her mother's cheek and then turned to find a satin hanger. Coming back she lifted the dress and hung it on the hanger. Victoria reached into the box and pulled out a zippered bag with the Panini logo on it and held it so Josette could put the dress in the bag.

"So your father tells me you want a picnic lunch on the beach, does that mean a ride too?" Vicki took the dress and went to Josette's closet to hang it up. When she turned, Jo was already dressed in jeans and was tucking in her shirt.

Jo looked up and saw her mother staring at her. "Yes, it does and if the weather holds, I will be sunning myself." Which meant under that shirt and blouse was her swimsuit.

Vicki frowned, "You do know we have a squall building up in the Atlantic and it very well could change into a hurricane, so you should not go very far."

Josette reached for her boots under her bed. "I will watch out for bad weather and return before it gets me."

Vicki went to the settee and folded herself to its comfort. She studied her daughter then advised, "We have been having very unusual weather, I guess there is something to that global warming theories after all." Vicki had resisted telling her child of the sudden changes in the weather and that it was most than likely from a dark power or more to the point Baal.

This was one time she was not going to have her daughter's birthday ruined because a demi god was having a temper tantrum. Rising she moved to place a light kiss on her child's forehead and left her to prepare for her ride and picnic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jeanette hugged the rear wall of the warehouse, her suit was set for stealth so she could not move quickly or she would be detected. Joshua covered the rear entrance while Radu held to front entrance keeping it covered. The mesh mask obscured her features but not her vision. Switching to night vision, she did a slow scan from left to right.

Pressing into the wall she got the buckling sound she wanted from the buildings metal skin. Mentally she spoke, "_Where are you? Come out, come out where ever you are._" The noise got the desired affect when a large humanoid jumped into a sliver of light showing through the roof's skylights. Her earpiece crackled and she heard Joshua's voice, "Moving one click to your right sis, two shapes, Class C threat."

Radu had moved when he saw the one shape form, his body shimmered and shrunk to his wolf's persona. Jeanette rolled her eyes and then whispered into her transmitter, "Nice move mutt, kind of hard to disguise a white wolf in the dark."

Pressing further along the wall to the one click Joshua had indicted, Jeanette stepped into view and spoke sweetly, "Show time boys!"

Then she began to do a pirouette and je a tae landing to the right side of the beast and kicked its head hoping to clean its clock and ding, ding, ding ringing its bells. "That is one and wait for it, here comes the two!" She spun around to a round house and kicked its head a second time.

The beast looked at the oddly dressed faceless human in front of him, blinked and limbered forward trying to grab or claw the form that danced back just as the white wolf hit it with its weight in the center mass of his frame.

The momentum was enough to off balance the oversized shag rug wannabe and sent it toppling backwards, leaving little time for recovery; Radu tore out its throat sending an oozing mess spewing over the wolf and the floor. "Just great mutt now you are gonna need another bath!"

Shifting back into human form Radu appeared with blood over his jumpsuit. She could imagine that sly mischievous smile that made his eyes sparkle as he said, "I kind of was hoping you would offer to give me a . . . "

Before he could answer the second beast swept forward carrying him across the room to hit the rear wall and make a cookie cutter imprint of his body. "Shit! Damnit to hell!"

Jeanette shouted as she flipped over the body of the dead demon beast landing behind the second beast. "No time for a tranq, JB we gonna have to send it to the promise land of hell."

Seeing the bulldozer she used it to carry her forward, Jeanette bound up the flat side of the lift and propelled herself up and to the shoulders of the huge monster, her signature move that would either kill the thing or send it into a frenzy trying to dislodge her. Landing with legs around its neck, she used her body to try and break its neck or topple it off of Radu.

The Olympic move at first appeared to work in toppling until the thing caught its balance and righted its self and drove backwards with its body to slam Jeanette's body into the same bulldozer she had used to launch herself onto the beast's shoulders.

With an annoyed "uggh," Jeanette waited for impact and forced herself to stay limber so the force was absorbed into the lower portion of her body. "Bastard." She muttered as she tried a second time to break its neck.

Finally she had enough leverage and twisted and heard the pop, crack she expected to hear. "Say good night Gracie."

She muttered flipping over backwards and away from the beast as it began to fall back. Dislodging herself from its shoulders she used the weight of her body to counter balance and sent it face forward to land with a sickening thud on the edge the dozers tines.

Radu stood up shook his head and looked at the two dead demons known as beast demons. Not smart but prone to do a lot of damage. "Two to grab and bag." Radu called into his transmitter to the retrieval team, "Sending coordinates." He pressed his bracer's button controls then turned looking an oozy bloodied mess. "Nice job Net, you just seem to thrive on this."

JB moved to his sister and Radu, "No more signs of the third one, I think it went through a slip stream, so it got away and is no longer on this plane."

From the open doorway of the defunct factory building a single beam of light split the darkness and the half sleep filled voice, shouted, "Hey what is going on?" The light flittered over their forms and all he saw were three human shapes with no faces in strange costuming.

The security guard thought he had just seen alien invaders, dropping his flashlight he turned and ran off into the night screaming "They have landed, they are real! They are invading!" His hysterical words were drifting off into the blackness of the night as he headed for his car.

Jeanette glanced to her two partners and quipped, "What is his problem?"

JB chuckled, "I think he saw aliens."

Jeanette laughed pulling her mesh face mask off, "Really where?" She did a dramatic pose to peer around then back to Radu, "Oh he must have meant you!"

She lightly punched him, "Tag you're it." She pressed her button on her bracer and before Radu could tag her back she had moved into the time fold leaving only the soft giggle of mischief behind.

Radu sighed, "She does that every time, dinner is on me."

J.B. was a younger version of his father, with a shock of dark brown hair falling a little longer over his dark brown eyes, smiled at the vampire. "Better to be on you than you. Come on she is gonna beat us to the showers." The time fold opened and together they moved at a more sedate pace into the darkness and time.

Jeanette rolled over and moaned, it had been a long night and she had one heck of a nasty bruise on her hip. Blinking a couple of times she rolled over to look at the alarm clock and saw it was going on noon. "Crap." She sat up and stretched from the small of her back.

Yawning and stretching her arms over her head she glanced down and saw she had just fallen into bed with her bra and panties. "Damn I really must have been tired." Standing she felt stiff and needed to stretch her muscles.

Moving to her closet Jeanette pulled out some old sweats and moved to the center of her room. She found the center of her room was comfortable enough to do Pilates. Rolling up her area rug, she found her old yoga mat where she had left it, as padding for her carpet.

Going through her paces she did her stretches and took time to look over her old room. At one time this room had belonged to her Grandmother Naomi, it did not matter that her grandmother Naomi had lived over two hundred years ago.

After all her father had been a vampire for as many years before his friend Julia Hoffman Stokes had found a way to beat the evil bitch, oh now she had to be nice, she really meant witch with a capital B, one Angelique Bouchard's curse which was cast for spurning her love.

Finally, she moved into the plank position when a soft knock announced her mother's arrival. "Nettie?" Vicki poked her head around her door.

Jeanette smiled as her mother moved into the room glancing down at her prone daughter. "Lunch is ready sweetie, Josette left about an hour ago to take a ride on the beach and Clara packed a picnic lunch for her."

Jeanette was disappointed, she really had wanted to ride with Josette and have a picnic on the beach.

Anticipating her daughter's reaction she gave her an indulgent smile. "I thought you might like to join her so I had Clara fix her enough for two and I had Marty bring over Amos. He is saddled and waiting for you out front."

Jeanette shot up from the floor, kissed her mother's cheek, pivoted on the balls of her feet and raced for her swimsuit. Pausing in mid flight as her mother had cleared her throat and dangled the beach bag from her fingers. "Looking for something?"

Jeanette smiled brightly, snagged her boots from under her bed, kissed her mother's cheek, grabbed the bag and headed out the door with a backwards call "Thanks Mom!" Vicki chuckled; it did her heart good to see her daughters home and finding some relaxation. It was as she always hoped and wished.

Life had treated them well over the past twenty-five years. She was able to watch her children grow into responsible hard working adults that were successful in their careers. She only had two more to get through college and on their own and then she and Barnabas could take that world cruise.

She allowed her a moment to morn the loss of her poor little boy, Roger David, still born a year after the twins had been birthed. She knew that would be the last child she would carry and it had been so special to her to be blessed with that pregnancy.

She and Barnabas had not been trying for any more children and that pregnancy had been a surprise. They had thrilled at the thought of the house being filled one more time with the squeal and happy laughter of a wee one. When she went into labor, she had waited to hear the cry as her baby was born. When no cry came the heartbreak was almost unbearable.

No she had refused to think of it as just a stillborn, it had been her baby boy, her Roger David Collins. So, they had a private funeral with a tiny casket laid to rest in the family mausoleum. On the date of his birth she had always gone to the crypt to put flowers on the marker.

She would run her fingertips over his name and date of birth and date of death. She would suffer her grief in silence and spend a little time speaking with him, telling him about his brothers and sisters how much he was missed.

She would shed her tears, compose herself and then leave, to return once again for his birthday. Little did she realize that whenever she would visit that child's grave she was never alone, always hanging in the blackness of the shadows that filled the solitary crypt was a demi god with vengeance in his heart. Her grief was his joy.

Baal, who had perpetrated the ultimate deceit of all time, had watched as she moved to the crypt, and suffered her grief and he would give his superior look knowing full well that he had her children. The twins he had impregnated in her. Oh how he had relished that time, when he had attained his supreme revenge and the taste of his victory had been as sweet as the lovemaking they had shared.

Oh he had been clever, his possession of Barnabas while using him as his avatar when they made love he took more than carnal congress with her, he took a little bit of her essence with him while making a conquest of her in bed, it had become a drug. So greedy he had to make love to her over and over and over until he knew she had conceived and not with just one child but two.

He chuckled at the thought of how he had disguised himself as the Obstetrics Doctor newly hired by Collinsport Hospital to see her through her pregnancy. Sitting and chatting with her, pretending that he was concerned with her and her pregnancy in her waning child bearing years.

Listening to her confessions along her fears and joys with the impending birth of her last child. Oh how sweet it had tasted to deliver such a cruel blow to her upon delivering a stillborn child. Her grief fed him and his needs to see her suffer. There were times, he wanted her to see what she had but knew to do so would open him up to retaliation though what they thought they could do to him was beyond him. He was a demi god and virtually untouchable.

He managed quite successfully to have established himself as a member in her community, and had even laughed when he had introduced her to their children. How her eyes had lit up when she complimented him over how beautiful they were and how lucky he was to have such a blessing in his life.

For each compliment she lavished on him in regards to his children was a hard won victory and added to his succor that was revenge. The more she suffered the happier he was and the more he wanted to see her suffer. Though in his nostalgic and feeling generous moments he wondered what life would have been if she had shared his life and their children with him.

There may come a time when he would take over Barnabas' body completely and have that joy of knowing she had lost one of the most important people in her life. He would wait before he made that grand a move; he just wanted to savor what he had now in her presence.

He had shared dinners with her and her family and his family. His children bereft of a mother that had deserted them at birth. Oh how she would look at him with a sympathetic gaze and then offer to allow them to come to her home and share in activities with her children.

It was all he could do not to giggle with glee knowing they were her children and would share time with their brothers or sisters. Oh how he loved watching her as she read to them and encouraged their studies. He particularly enjoyed how she would kiss their little foreheads as she sent them on with their father.

He would covetedly watch her with her children, she made a magnificent mother and a part of him started to gnaw on what kind of mother she would have made for their children. Then he would become distracted or had to return to his domain of the under world to devise some new treacherously horrible new play to launch against his brother Caan, and that whore that held his attention.

He should have killed her when she was younger when he had the chance, but killing her would be too merciful. No, he would wait and he would make them all pay. They would regret the day they challenged and then betrayed him.

It pleased him to try and kill her with his minions he sat in her pathway, he had been particularly proud of that nasty demon wolverine he had set on her at the age of twelve. Then when she turned to mist he was incensed. What exactly was she, a day walker? How was this possible?

He would need to investigate this further. So, he would sit and brood thinking of all the ways he would punish them both, again to be distracted by something that would require his attention. Until then he had his little joys in watching her suffer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Josette had stretched out lazily on her beach towel, set her sunglasses, closed her eyes and gave into being a lazy beach bum for the day. Were it not for the sound of hooves hitting the surf would she have bothered to rise up on her elbows and watched her sister send her horse into a full gallop towards their favorite spot.

"She better slow that horse down before he finds a hole and they both fall and break something." she muttered as she fully set up drawing her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. Jeanette did slow the horse when she caught sight of her sister reclined on the beach then drawing into a sitting position.

Slowing the horse she took him to an easy walk and then slid from his moving bareback slinging the beach bag over her shoulder. "Have you been in the water?"

She called going to their favorite place to change when they had been children. "Nope, thought I would be lazy for a while and wait for you. I figured you would be arriving before too long. How did you get here so soon?"

Josette rested her chin on top of her knees and waited as Jeanette emerged in a figure hugging yellow bikini, tucking various parts into her suit she sighed. "Guess I need a new one."

Josette laid her head sideways studying her sis. "Where did you get the bruise?"

Jeanette tapped her sister to share the blanket waiting for her to slide over. "Last night had a level C incursion in Logansport, one of the warehouses along the quay. Nailed two one went slipstream and got away. From there I just caught the train and came on in. Figured I would ride back with you." She shifted her shoulders as she tried to hold her breasts contained in the suit top.

"I see. Will you stop fidgeting you are wadding up the blanket and I don't want to be pouring sand out of my crotch for a day."

Jeanette sighed then lay back, "I really need to replace this suit."

Josette nodded and gave her a 'duh' look. "When did you get that one Junior or Senior Year?"

Jeanette flipped onto her stomach and laid her head on her folded arms. "Eight grade."

Josette shook her head and laughed, "You kind of filled out more since then."

Jeanette yawned and in dead pan said 'You think?"

Josette slapped her sisters nearly exposed bottom and said, "Yes, I think." She flipped onto her side then rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her arms. "Had a meeting with one of Mom's old buddy's last night."

Jeanette looked at her sister through half closed eyes. "Really? Who?"

Josette shifted to make the sand more accommodating to her curves. "He gave a name of Dante, but I think he is Nicholas Blair's son. I got to look him up in the database when I get back."

Jeanette frowned, "Think he is trying to find out where daddy dearest is?"

Josette nodded closed her eyes and sighed. "He can look until he is blue in the face. He ain't gonna find him as the backwoodsman would say."

Jeanette shifted her shoulders then glanced to where she had left her horse and noted he had moved to find a harder surface and some grace to eat, discovering the trail and where Josette had tethered Nikki, she relaxed. "Remind me to have Marty put some sand clear in Amos, and Nikki's feed tonight."

Jeanette leaned back down and gave into the solitude of the days warming rays and the peaceful roll of the waves. "I forgot how wonderful this was. Do you think Canice, Sorcha, Earwyna and Aerith are around?" Jeanette muttered.

"Hello darlings, we have missed you, and were wondering if you remembered your aunts." Sorcha spoke from one of the boulders that lay at the surface edge; she smiled looking to the girls watching two more figures appear at their side with the third hovering in a bubble over the water's edge.

Earwayna angelic smile greeted them while she held her position in her bubble. Aerith hugged Jeanette and then Josette The next hug came from Canice as she wrapped her wind around both girls and finally Sorcha floated to the ground moving to scoop up Jeanette and Josette to deposit them on the ground. "How could we forget you!" Josette exclaimed smiling her joy at this reunion.

Jeanette thrilled at the feeling of love from her elemental aunts. "None of you have been far from our thoughts or our hearts."

Aerith moved to hand over a box made of bark, leaves and vines. Josette opened to find inside a chain of refined delicate gold.

"Oh, its beautiful! Thank you Aunt Aerith"

. Sorcha drifted over with a lump of coal, compressing it in her hand, she smiled feeling the pressure and heat from her talent transform the coal into the most perfect beautifully faceted diamond. "For my niece a pittance as a thank you for all you do and your birthday."

Canice shifted her body and the wind form a small vortex on the sand and from the depths a golden coin followed by four more golden coins appeared spinning in a crazy dance brought about by Canice's innate power. "Gold to pave your way to whatever path you take." Canice opened Josettes palm to allow the coins to drop from the sandy vortex.

Then it was Earwayna's turn to bring forth her gift. She held a clamshell in her hand and opened it; to expose two perfectly formed black pearls. "The black pearls are a gift from deepest depths of the sea wishing you the happiest of birthdays my sweet girl."

Jeanette watched with a look of wonder and love for her sister receiving her birthday gifts. The elementals turned their attentions to Josette's sister. "Though it is not your birthday our sweet niece, our gift for you today will be . . . "

From the sea she was bathed in a shimmering effervescences that covered her body with its glitter, the wind shifted and blew rings of flowers winding in a circle and binding together to lay around her shoulders, enveloping her with their scent.

Aerith smiled and presented her with a small jewelry box of the deepest sheens that could be polished on redwood. "The box represents something to wait for it to be filled. When next we meet my dearest Jeanette, you shall have something to fill in the box of love and good wishes."

Jeanette felt her eyes tear and she looked upon her sisters, I fill it with the love I share with all of you."

Sorcha smiled, "I am the last, to offer you a small token of what is to come." Lifting her hand she created sparks that caught the light and shimmered to explode into a thousand tiny bright and sparkling pieces that cooled the fire but not the glimmer that floated over Jeanette and showered down to coat her body making her shine as much as the flecks of the oceans sea mist.

Both girls were happy to be with their aunts and shared the rest of the afternoon frolicking and playing in the sun, surf and sand. With the day growing long and the sun showed signs of setting the girls remembered they had a dinner date with David and Hallie.

Last hugs goodbye they hurried home to race through showers, dressing to make their dinner date. The night was met with relaxed family discussing mundane things that finally led up to the discussion of the Liberty Ball being held Labor Day weekend. Josette sat half listening to the plans as the conversation went on around her. She suddenly realized she just wanted the vacation over so she could get refocused to what she had been born.

The rest of her two weeks went by slow and easy and her birthday was celebrated amongst her family offering her books, clothing and jewelry. Her father wanted a birthday dance and she found herself in the west wing ballroom, in the center of the dance floor waltzing with her father cherishing every moment and the smile he gave her as father and daughter bonded over a simple act such as a dance.

Her night ended with a surprise visit from Cameron arriving in a fast car, whisking her up in his arms, spinning her around to capture her lips and plunder her mouth with his demanding passion. He left her as he found her short of breath, flushed and wondering exactly who he was and what did he really want.

Too soon she had to return to work and to the demands of her job. The next six weeks had a surreal quality she felt that a bigger event was about to unfold and she wanted to be prepared and she had the added pressure of having to learn the minuet to dance with her brother at the gala.

She like her sister had become an adrenalin junkie and she needed the drive to fight for what was right. Her worse nightmare had been when Angelique and Vlad had finally escaped five years ago from thier imprisonment. The difference was Angelique had gone underground and had been quiet and she knew she was up to something. She just did not want that something to be her mother or father.

She had just returned from a long night of chasing down the Class A vampire nest. They had created some public stir along the New York seaboard. She had managed to kill off four of the six when she was side tracked by the appearance of two wolverines that seemed to hold some intelligence.

Calling in the back up team to run down the two vamps while she went tracking the wolverines. The problem that puzzled her on this track was the wolves were jumping time, so she had to fold time and she was afraid of being seen and disrupting the balance of time and nature. Finally, with the help of Cameron, she was able to corner the wolves and tag them to fold them back to a detention center.

That was the night she had arrived home, to a call from her mother, reminding her she was due home for the family gala and that she along with her sister and brother would be expected to be home for one of the family's biggest function.

That coupled with the fact part of the proceeds would be going to her Uncle Thomas' campaign fund she felt the added pressure. Not wishing to be jaded about her obligations she was at that point again that she was feeling tired and needed a refueling down time.

Pressing her face time application she sat and waited for one of her parents to respond. The one that was the first to pick up the call was her mother. "Oh darling hello. I am so glad you called, hold on while I get Dad."

Barnabas looking a little tired and much as he had at her last visit sat down while her mother stood behind him. "Hi darling. How is my little Josette?"

She smiled for her father. "I am well father, just a little tired rough day at work."

He nodded, "You are going to be here for the gala?"

Josette smiled and nodded, "I have the time off and will see you in a couple of days."

He nodded, "We love you and miss you very much my dear. Do take care of yourself."

She kissed her fingertips and pressed them to the screen, "I will and love you both." They completed their conversations and signed off. Josette leaned back and closed her eyes. "Looks like I am going back in time for the night of the ball." Rising she moved to take a hot shower and with her bathrobe on, she collapsed on her bed. Letting the worries of the day go so she could fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

The whisper of the night wind caressed the bare skin of Josette's open neckline sending a shiver down her spine. It was a perfect evening for the grand affair her Grandmother put on each year. The proceeds from the fashionable costumed event would go for support of the local charities.

She was glad to be home again, after her last visit, which had allowed her to rejuvenate and enjoy a simple carefree time, away from saving the world and destroying the dark powers that wanted to rule her world. She had spent six months of grueling fighting, recruiting, and killing off the trainable dark denizens and eldritch that she had grown weary to the point she was afraid of making a mistake.

Tonight she was to don the gown worn by the original Josette Collins and be presented as her this year as she had since her 18th birthday. Her mother had always gone as Josette before the honor was bestowed on her daughter the namesake of the woman that once dominated the life and heart of he father.

Opening the window wider, she glanced at the array of colors that painted the sunset and sighed. A soft knock on her door interrupted her contemplation of the night's event and she called, "Come in."

Her sister, Jeanette entered the room, wearing one of Josette's cousin Josephine's gowns, A soft concoction of silk empire waist accented capped sleeves in a hint of flush pink making appear almost like a blush color.

The overall look on her sister was enchanting except that it did not hug her body as it should have not with its back wide open. "Sis, do me up, please." Jeanette twirled around to expose a lovely slender line of her back. "I am glad we only wear this once a year. If I had to wear it all the time, I would scream the roof off." Josette chuckled. She knew what her sister meant and had to half-heartedly agree with her.

Jeanette had been the child born to mirror her mother in looks, her slender graceful body, with a heavy fall of thick dark brown hair that now was caught up in a riot of curls that laid over one shoulder reveling in the cry of the time that was the 18th century.

Looking at Jeanette, Josette was reminded of her mother's portrait that hung in her parents' bedroom. It like the one of the original Josette had been painted to the period dress they both wore.

Moving to her sister's open gown, she began the laborious duty of buttoning her up. "You better get a move on if you want to make the opening promenade."

Jeanette cast her sister a sideways glance as she did the last button. "Then wait a second and you can button me up. Is Mom and Dad ready?"

Josette moved to the bed to scoop up the lovely satin creation and slide it over her head, taking care not to muss the long curls that lay so lovingly along her slender neck. "Good thing you found that hair piece." Jeanette finished the last button as her door burst open and their baby sister came bounding into the room, her dress flying about her long legs.

"Hey Mom and Dad said chop chop. They are ready to head over to Collinwood." She moved to unceremoniously flop on Josette's bed and stare at them from a prone upside down angle.

Josette adjusted her neckline and paused to make sure she was put together right before moving to her younger sister and motioning her up. "For the love of Pete, Sarah, look at your hair. Did mother see you before you were sent up?"

Sarah rolled her shoulders and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Noooo, and I was hoping to get by without wearing this stupid dress tonight. It looks like a gunny sack."

Rolling off the bed, she slumped her shoulders and moved to the full-length mirror and studied her shape in the empire styled dress.

Josette grabbed two ribbons from her little dresser and her brush she moved to Sarah and motioned her up. Her naturally unruly curls refused to look anything but tousled. Using the ribbon, Josette pulled the unruly mop to the top of her head and then curled the hair around her finger dragging them down to lay in long curls. "Most would kill to have this mop of yours." Using a few bobby pins to fix it in place, she stepped back and smiled.

Sarah cocked her head and smiled, "Oh I look pretty except for..." " Her face fell as she looked at the shapeless dress.

Josette laughed, "Stand still and give me a moment to see what we can do about the gunny sack look." Taking the other ribbon, she pulled the dress back and then up, showing her fuller bosoms to an better advantage, then pinning the dress in a pleat so it fell gracefully down the back, she made a bow to hide the pin and turned her sister around to look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh Jo, you are the best sister in the world. I got boobs now!"

She got a big hug just before the girl dashed out of her room. "Jeanette, go on down and tell Mom and Dad, I will drive over. I just want to put on some lipstick and perfume."

Jeanette moaned, "Oh you are gonna make me go over with them? Can't I ride with you?"

From the hallway, they could hear their mother's voice. "Girls, come on, we are going to be late for the promenade and you know how important this part is to your Grandmother. She expects the whole family present."

Josette swiped her lips with the lipstick and then dabbed some perfume behind her ears and on her wrists then she grabbed her shawl, and rolled her eyes at her sister. "So much for hoping to drive myself. Come on kiddo, if I am going to ride in the family limo, so are you." She hooked her arm through her sister's and they both went out of her room to meet their mother at the end of the hallway.

Victoria Collins stood framed in the hallway dressed in an 18th century Parisian ball gown of cream satin accented by a cream colored ribbon in her dark hair. Josette hoped when she was her mother's age that she would be able to avoid the suicide brunette look. She admired her mother's glorious dark brown hair that now at the age of 48 was just beginning to show only a few faint strands of grey.

Her hair had been dressed up and away from her face, with long ringlets down the back of her neck. Josette knew her Mother was considered a beauty to be envied by all. Josette was always caught by her mother's natural grace and glanced at Jeanette, noting how much she had taken after her mother in looks.

However, that was where the likeness ended. Jeanette was too acerbic and jaded to be anything like her mother's temperament, which had been all giving and loving. Walking sedately down the stairs to her parents awaiting them in the hallway.

Josette saw pride in her mother's gaze watching her two older daughters. "My how lovely you both look. To whom do I owe a debt of gratitude for the upgrade to Sarah's hair and dress?"

Josette smiled, kissed her mother's cheek and whispered. "Me, but don't tell her I told you."

Jeanette kissed her mother's other cheek and winked at her. "We had to find a way to make the sows ear look like a silk purse."

Turning to Josette she queried, "Right?"

Vickie stepped between her daughters and hooked an arm around each of their waists. "Well it worked wonders now shall we make our entrance downstairs and head over to Collinwood?"

"Mother, has Father seen you in this gown?" Josette's eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"No, as a matter of fact he has not. I had to get this one special made, since you took over the roll of Josette."

Jeanette, moved to the head of the grand staircase, and caught her father's glance while he stood with Joshua, Daniel and Sarah by the front entrance. "He is patiently waiting for us, you come down last mom, we want to see Daddy's face when he sees you in that dress."

Barnabus was straightening Daniel's cravat as Jeanette made her way down to stand next to her father. "Ahh, how lovely you look my dear, you remind me of your mother when she was your age. I remember meeting her just about a year after she arrived at Collinwood."

He kissed her cheek, a twinkle of admiration in his gaze, and then he turned and for a moment he was transported back over two hundred years watching his oldest daughter move on satin slippers down the stairs. "Josette, each year you grow more beautiful." He moved to take her gloved hand and kiss the back of it. Helping her the rest of the way down the stairs.

Josette stood back with Jeanette and glanced up the stairs watching their mother appear. Immediately, they turned their gaze to their father's face. His eyes shown with his love for the woman that stood at the top of the stairs. Josette saw her mother's gaze fixed to her father's face and felt the love they shared swell in her own breast watching her father reserve melt at the sight of her mother.

"_That is what I want from life, someone to love me as completely as my father loves my mother._" Josette thought watching her father extend his hand to help his wife down the last step. Sliding his own-gloved hand to rest lightly on her back at her waist, he moved forward to the front entrance.

Josette and Jeanette could feel his pride in his family. Josette knew he felt even more proud of his wife and that she was his to have and to hold. Before exiting the door as the children filed past them, he spoke softly for ears alone.

"My dear you look exquisite." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, then tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Now, shall we go? I am sure Elizabeth is waiting anxiously for us to arrive to start the festivities."

Stepping from the doorway, two open horse drawn carriages drew up to the front of the house. "Oh my. What a lovely surprise."

Vickie whispered as she looked at Barnabus. "It was Elizabeth's idea. I thought it might be appropriate and romantic. A fitting tribute to the era we are honoring tonight."

Vicki kissed her husband's cheek and smiled, "A most fitting tribute if you asked me."

Barnabus helped Josette, Jeanette and Sarah into the carriage, and then Josh and Daniel joined their sisters. Daniel was looking sour and rebellious until Josette kicked his foot and made a silly face at him.

"Its only one night sport. Then you can go do what you want." Josh elbowed his brother and Jeanette had to put in her tease.

"Hey maybe you will meet the new neighbors daughters. I heard they are hotties."

Sarah huffed at her twin brother, "He is just miffed because Susan Caswell is not coming. He asked her and she had another date."

Jeanette elbowed her sister. "Shush you, don't pick on him. Not to worry bro, we will find you a hookup. I always thought Sue was too stuck up for you anyhow."

Josette could sense her brother's anger under the surface and sighed. Her twin brother and sister had not inherited any of the special abilities that she and her other two siblings had and she was grateful.

For that she was soo very grateful, at least at this age they would not be swept up into the secret world she and her other two siblings had found themselves involved and maybe they would live longer than her other siblings.

She felt the jostle of the carriage making its way up to the front doors of Collinwood. The covered arches provided some protection during heavy rains and snow. She noted that her grandmother had put on the best front for the night.

Two costume-clad livery had been hired to greet them and assist them from their carriage. White gloved, brocade bedecked, and white wig covered men were there to escort them through to the main ballroom.

As each member of the Barnabus Collins family were assisted from their carriages, cameras flashed and news stations with reporters pushing microphones into the faces of each member as the reporter asked each, "You are representing which Collins ancestor tonight?"

Joshua, Daniel, Josette, Jeanette and Sarah when asked stated they represented the ancestor whose name they bore. Smiling and waving to the spectators they moved into the foyer of Collinwood.

There the ever-growing Collins family assembled before moving out to the terrace to greet the other guests. Starting to look more and more like a crowd Josette thought looking at the family members she had grown up with and shared good times together. She remembered her mother once remarked; the family had grown so much. She had recalled how at one point it was only Carolyn and David.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Josette, glanced around noting her grandmother, Elizabeth Collins Patterson. Next to her grandmother was George Patterson, her grandfather. George had been the Sheriff of Collinsport and had always held a affection for Liz. After George's wife died, and his discovey that he and Liz had fathered Vicki, the flames they once shared were renewed between the two of them. The natural flow of things were to marry and continued to find comfort in each other's company.

After they married, Elizabeth became a stepmother to George Thomas Jr, Jason Alan, and Penelope Lydia. Thomas and Penney, who had decided after collage that she wished to be called by her middle name Lydia had followed in their father's footsteps in law enforcement and Jason had decided fire and rescue was more to his liking and still keep the approval of his father. Josette glanced around the room seeing her Uncle Thomas and Aunt Constance, along with her cousins Robert and Donna.

Josette had to agree with her mother; Robert was growing into a good looking young man of 16. He had so much wanted to keep up with her younger brother Daniel and she had been privy to hearing Daniel complain about Robert to her mother's chastizement to remember he was family. Much to Daniel chagrin he had to learn and tolerate his cousin. Donna on the other hand was a precocious 12 year old that was showing the potential of being a scholar at an early age.

Josettte thought it odd seeing Uncle Thomas out of his Sheriff's uniform and standing in one of the period costumes. To her he appeared so uncomfortable by the way he kept pulling at the cravat and wiggling his shoulders to scratch his back. She truly felt if it had been up to any of her young relatives whether or not this Grand Gala the Liberty Ball would continue after her grandparents and parents passed on. Then again it was her family and knowing them as well as she had they would surely come back and haunt them as until they had the ball.

Josette jumped feeling a warm arm encircle her waist and she looked into the ageless vivacious face of her Aunt Carolyn. "Darling, we were worried you, Jen and JB would not make it. Your mother said work may intervene and we would miss out on your lovely presence here."

Josette hugged her tightly and could feel her Aunt Carolyn tighten her hold. "Would not miss this for the world. I had my secretary clear my calendar and coordinated with JB and Jen to be here." She glanced around and saw Anthony standing next to her grandmother and whispered in Carolyn's ear. "Uncle Tony could not deny him as his. They do favor each other a lot. Quite handsome and I hear another 3 years and he will be joining his father in practice. Seems Collinsport is going to be over run with attorneys."

Carolyn beamed with pride and smiled brightly looking at her son's tall lean figure. "Well he has not quiet decided what to do. I am trying to persuade him into joining me in the business. Maybe as in-house council."

Josette smiled as she caught Tony's glance and he smiled and nodded in return. "I understand I get to have Tony as my partner for the minuet?"

She had originally practiced with JB and they had mastered the steps without mishap. Then she was informed that when names were drawn for the opening dance. She had been paired with Tony. She did not want to break the news to JB, if she had to do that she would not hear the end of it for the next four weeks until the arrival of the charity event.

So, she told her mother that she would have to tell her son he was paired with his cousin who was playing the part of Naomi. JB's ancestor Joshua Collins had married Naomi and his grandmother had felt it only appropriate they be paired together for the opening dance.

Slowly, Josette was brought back to the current conversation as she heard her aunt say, "He has been practicing for the past month to make sure he would not fall into you or trip. He is really looking forward to the dance. It was just pure luck that he drew Jeremiah as his Collins to play this year."

Josette smiled. "Well we cannot have a Josette without Jeremiah. So, it works out."

Carolyn turned to hug Sarah and then Daniel as they walked up. "Hey you two, so you get to skate out of the minuet this year."

Daniel hugged his aunt and then grinned mischievously. "Yah, I had heard I was gonna get to crunch your toes. Then, Grandma decided to cut it short and put only the main characters out on the floor."

Sarah grinned, "Yah, I heard you get to partner with JR. Since he pulled the part of Lt Forbes and you are Millicent." For a moment, Carolyn's pretty features saddened as she remembered her brief relationship with Joe Haskell and his untimely demise at sea.

Poor Maggie had been widowed with a young boy to rear on her own. Joe Haskell Jr. had grown into the same kind of man his father had been. His mother had not wished to deny him his right to choose whether or not he would follow his father into his career field. She would worry, and rightfully so, and Carolyn not wishing to see Maggie grow old alone, decided to sweeten a deal at the cannery for young Haskell. Her way of making amends to Joe, she offered him the job of General Manager of the Collinsport Cannery.

Jeanette frowned and covered her left wrist she glanced around for Josette and JB. Josette could not help but glance at her sister's left wrist and noted a soft glow of green illuminating under her gloved wrist. Josette glanced around and saw JB tug at his left arm and she knew he had a like pulse of green light glowing under his wrist. Odd she did not. Jeanette hugged her aunt one last time and quietly disappeared inside the mansion, followed by JB.

It wasn't long and Jen appeared at her sister's side. "We have to bug out after the minuet. We have a Code DP alert. You are on standby, but they don't think you will be needed. Our trainees are going in on this and we need to be there for their retrieval." Jo nodded and smiled as more of her extended family showed up for the opening Promenade.

Elizabeth accompanied by George moved to the trio. "So, young Joshua, you will be Grandmother's Joshua tonight for the opening dance?"

JB leaned over and kissed his grandmother's cheek. "I am looking forward to it and will promise to do you proud Grandmother."

George Patterson had been a staple at Collinwood for many years. He had always admired Elizabeth and after his wife's death, he asked Elizabeth out for dinner. After that one dinner date, it had felt right and the pair fell into a routine.

They became a natural pair at evening galas and soon found they comforted each other and decided to marry. Now, they shared yours, mine and ours with children. Elizabeth turned to George, "You did say Lydia would be here tonight?"

George patted her arm and smiled at her with deep affection and patience. "Liz, you need to relax. Lydia was driving to Bangor to pick up Roger and Angela, she was taking them back to her place to change and she promised they all would be here".

George paused looked around and then continued with his explanation. "Melanie is getting off late, but dropped Stephany and Melissa off with David and Karri. Now quit worrying, this is the best ball to date. We have collected over 750,000 dollars for the local charities and the county departments."

Elizabeth Stoddard Patterson looked shocked. "Really? That is wonderful news. I hope you plan to let the good people know this at dinner."

George kissed her forehead and said with a loving tone. "Would I ever disappoint you?" Liz gleamed with her jewels and the love she had for her husband.

She was resplendent in tiara emeralds and diamonds. Josette knew that what her grandmother wore was the real deal and no replica. They were jewels that had been handed down from one generation to another.

Seeing her grandmother distracted, she slipped away to stand in the open doorway to peer out at the garden. It was a fantasyland of soft colored lights that gleamed over the dance floor, the dance floor was erected over the yard to protect it from damage, its polished shine reflected the miniature light display that burned romantically over the covered dining area and appropriately placed cash bars.

Looking over she saw the area designated for the children. Bouncing houses, and castles, slides, and all sorts of happy go play toys in the play-area. This was always erected to keep the youngest of the attendees happy and busy while the adults dine. Jo smiled remembering her time in the play castle and the ride on the dragons. Tonight she almost wished that she were over there with the paid sitters.

She could see the waterfall drink fountains and the sweet treats for later for the small ones and sighed softly. She even took a moment to wonder if she would ever have a child of her own. From behind she heard the low soft tones of Richard Garner as he spoke in her ear. "Wishful thinking?"

Jo smiled and shook her head. "No, not really, well maybe. I was just wishing I could be over there tonight. Times were so much more simple and easy to cope."

Richard looked a bit like his father with his light colored hair and easy smile. "I know what you mean. I dropped Franklin off over there and Riley is joining the teens in the swim house. I understand your grandmother went all out and hired a DJ and had ordered pizza and wings for them."

Jo nodded, "Yup, if Grandma is one thing she is the perfect hostess."

Richard patted her shoulder and nodded as Lydia entered with Angela and Roger. "Looks like my date is here. You promise to save me a dance?"

Jo smiled and nodded. "I also promised Lydia a dance, I think she wants to video us doing the chicken dance in these costumes. Do you think she will post it on the web?"

Richard cringed at the thought. "Most likely, if you know her like I do, it's a given it will be on the web in no time."

She nodded to him over her shoulder and then caught the gaze of Adam Stokes. A ready knowing smile edged her lips watching the love besotted resident intern make his way towards her.

Adam moved to her side and glanced around. "Hey, have not seen you around in a while. Where have you been and where is that delicious sister of yours."

Jo knew he meant Jeanette and had to tease him. "The last I saw she was over there with Mom and Dad." She then with a soft smirk, said in mock embarrassment. When they both looked over to see Sarah standing with her parents.

"Oh you mean Jeanette?" He elbowed her back and laughed. "Yes, I mean Jeanette. Sarah is a doll, but Jeanette is a super star."

Jo laughed out right, she had never envisioned her quiet little sister as a super star. "Super Star? Geez Louise Adam. She would die if she heard you say that."

From their right Jeanette appeared looking radiant in her gown of soft green, her hair pulled into ringlets and a fan dangling from her gloved wrist. "Say what about whom?" Adam turned and did an elaborate bow, sweeping his hand from his head in a roll salute and bowing at the waist.

'That you my beauty are a super star!" He immediately caught her to him and swung her into a backwards bend over his arm and planted a surprised light kiss on her lips.

Gracefully executing the dip Adam then righted Jeanette. "Wow is that how you ask for an autograph?

Jeanette was beat red with embarrassment and was trying hard not to giggle like a young inexperienced girl. "No, its not a request for an autograph, its what I call doctors orders."

Adam Stokes was Julia Hoffman Stokes and Timothy Stokes son. He had gone into medicine like his mother and as was the case for Julia, Adam gravitated towards the same calling. For every once in a while he had come across a aberrant or variant blood sample.

Once he had a 'odd' blood sample, he would pass it on to the head of a covert operation dealing in the area of abnormal and variant blood samples. Although indirectly he was associated with the covert operations, he was not aware of how close the operation was to him personally.

He was mildly aware of the complex jobs that Josette, JB and Jeanette held, but never pressed. He had his hands full doing his residency at the Collinsport Hospital Emergency room and teaching the up and coming paramedics and emergency medical techs for the fire department and police department.

Jeanette still displaying a lovely shade of red and having pulled herself into a up right position turned to face Adam. "I guess I can't argue with the doctor now can I?" she pulled her dress back into place and then smiledwhen the familiar figure of Adam's sister appeared in the doorway behind Josette.

"I could argue with him, he is spreading around brother cooties. Ewww. "she laughed and hugged Jo.

"Good to see the Collins Kids are back in town. How long you in for this time? Not jet setting off to another fabulously fun country are you?"

"Beth, how wonderful, it is good to be back in town and you just made our trip even better. And look at you girlfriend, you look beautiful and a bit more svelte."

Beth bowed and smiled. "Thank you for noticing. So, are you here for a little while?"

Josette tried to play down the apprehension she felt when she first saw JB and J's alerts activate. So, tongue in cheek, she said with a positive attitude, "I may be leaving briefly but plan to be here at least a week. No fun country this time around. I think I am through globe trotting for a while."

Jeanette pushed her sister aside and hugged Beth. Adam had rolled his eyes and then glanced at his sister with some brotherly pride. His sister had gone all out this year and even managed to find a costume that fit her somewhat diminishing portly form.

"You look nice sis. How is the diet coming?"

Josette elbowed Adam. "Shame on you. Leave her alone she looks great and you can tell she has lost weight."

"Stress eating, teaching junior high school students that think they know everything can be stressful you know."

She was teasing with her tone. However, Jo could see the hint of hurt in her look. "I know how stressful it can be. So, you are entitled to your ice cream sundae binge on any occasions."

Beth chuckled hiding her hurt and hugged Jo, "My problem is my students do know everything. They are the top in their class and will be taking their SATS early."

"Don't you just hate the brain drain team?" JB added as he approached the group.

Beth leaned over and hugged him. "Only if they are a Collins." All of them laughed and that seemed to banish the tension. Josh had always liked Beth and put his arm around her shoulder.

He glanced about, "I did not see your mom or dad are they here?" JB had been searching for Julia and Timothy Stokes.

Beth nodded to Barnabus and Victoria caught in a foursome in the corner with her parents. "There they are with your parents."

JB smiled and kissed her cheek, you have eagle eyes as always. I was looking for Mom and Dad too."

Beth beamed at the attention she was getting and sighed. "Well its training, you learn to keep an eagle eye out for anything a Freshman or Sophomore might pull."

George entered the center of the ballroom and spoke in his authoritative ex sheriff's voice commanding the attention of the room. "All right everyone. I think the guests have arrived and now we need to do the opening promenade and pair off for the opening minuet."

The room became a scramble. Josette was to pair off with Tony and for a moment did not see him and as suddenly he appeared at her elbow. "Madam?" He grinned at his cousin and bowed to her.

The lights outside went out and from somewhere overhead a spot light appeared on the terrace doorway. George and Elizabeth began the procession and the doorman began to make his announcement. "Respected Guests, Ladies, Gentlemen, Nobles and all may I welcome you to the Collins Costume Gala 1795 in Revenue. Lady Elizabeth and Lord George present the Collins Promenade!"

As each couple that represented a member of the Collins Family from the past appeared the doorman announced them as their selves and their character.

It was odd to hear such names as Countess Natalie DuPres and Count Andre DuPres to be followed by Barnabus and Victoria Collins and then Jeremiah Collins and Josette Collins, Joshua Collins and Naomi Collins finally the end of the promenade was announced and the family members involved in the opening minuet paired off and as the minute began, a recording of Josette's music box began over the speaker.

The first opening line was played and then the orchestra began to accompany the soft delicate strains of Josette's music box and the members of the dance party executed the light miniature steps of the dance with as much precision as any amateur could produce.

The opening ceremonies ended and the party broke up to groups and the air became alive with the hum of voices, occasionally interrupted by laughter and in the background the sounds of period dance music. Victoria moved among the guests and greeted them as they greeted her. This evening was always exhilarating to her. She felt she had returned to the past she loved so much. Drifting along the outside of the gathering, Vicki felt as if she really had passed back into time and it pleased her very much.

Glancing around she saw Barnabus with Julia and Timothy and she smiled. Her life with Barnabus had completed her. She had a lovely family, lived with a man that was very fond of her, and she had found her mother and identity. She had more family and background than she could have ever hoped to have. Moving away from the crowd she paused and felt the familiar tingle of an old feeling and what she had become to call a friend. "Josette?" She lifted her head and sniffed the air. It was filled with the scent of jasmine. From the corner of her eye she saw the transparent outline of a woman.

"Josette? You want me to follow you?" The figure of Josette drifted from view and paused to turn to see if Vicki was going to follow her.

Vicki lifted her gown and on satin slipper feet moved towards the figure. It began to lead her away from the party towards Widows Hill.

"Come, you must not be afraid, follow me, Victoria, and follow me quickly. You must hurry."

Vicki began to feel a sense of panic as she lifted her skirts and began to pick up her pace. Victoria had never known Josette to misdirect her and now with the sense of urgency in the tone of her voice, Vicki quickened her pace to move as fast as she could.

Soon, the elegant figure of Victoria Collins had disappeared into the wood line and out of site of the party guests. She hurried along the rocky path that was rutted and presented a danger to the non-attentative and would have pitched head forward onto her face. Pausing one time to get her bearings she saw Josette was leading her to Widows Hill. "Josette, please tell me what is going on here? Is there a problem? Who's in danger? You only come when a Collins is in danger, who is it?"

The lovely image of the woman that had been known for the fact she was either thrown or jumped off Widows Hill shortly after her marriage to Jeremiah Collins and his death, paused and smiled at Vicki. "Victoria, you are the one in danger. You must wait here. You can go back in about a half an hour."

She began to fade from view and Victoria felt a horrible drop in her stomach. "What about my children? Barnabus?"

"They are fine, your children can take care of themselves. Barnabus is not at risk or any of your other family. You were the target of the darkness for this night. You must not return to the party for another 30 minutes. Please, do not be afraid. It will be all right."

Victoria sat down on the tree stump and sighed. What could it be now? Who was trying to harm her this time? All these questions puzzled her as she contemplated the next attack her family may be under.

Josette sat with Maggie Evans Haskel-Garner and Frank at a table near the dance floor. Maggie was dressed in a vibrant deep rose-colored dress and her hair was dressed in ringlets. Frank held her hand near his lips and he smiled at his lovely wife. She had given him 3 children, Frank Jr., Charlotte, and Richard. "You know Josette, Frank could have been your father." Maggie tucked her chin and smiled at Josette and then at Frank.

Frank chuckled and Josette had to hide the fact she knew her mother had dated Frank when she first came to Collinwood. Frank was a up and coming Attorney in partnership with his father and their firm had been the Collins attorneys for years. Frank had offered to help her mother find her past. Burke Devlin had derailed that dream and it was not until much later, the secret of why Elizabeth Collins Stoddard had hidden Victoria's birth-rite was revealed. But that was entirely another story for another time.

Frank had relocated to an office in Collinsport and found it convenient because it put him closer to Vicki. It did not take long for Frank's interests to be divided between his practice and her mother's interest to be captured by the very dashing and mysterious Burke Devlin. Frank rebounded his interests in a local female Judge and soon they married. Unfortunately, Frank's wife was murdered by a vengeful ex convict. It was also about the time Maggie lost Joe to a summer storm in the Atlantic.

Maggie had hired Frank to handle the probate matter of Joe's will. Maggie needing a job was offered a secretarial position with Frank's office and they soon became involved. Maggie and Frank discovered they loved each other and were married.

Vicki returned to this new set of circumstances and was very happy for her friend, Maggie and her friend Frank. They appeared to be as happy as she and Barnabus. Josette had logged this information from a past mission.

It was becoming hard for Josette to remain in ignorance of her mother's past life. She had almost slipped up a couple of times when her mother had referenced a romanticized version of a past event. A matter that Josette had known to be different from her mother's version and had to bite her tongue to correct her mother's version.

Frank drew his wife's hand to his and spoke softly, "Maggie want to dance?"

Maggie glanced at Josette and smiled, "Will you be here when we get back?"

Josette nodded and Maggie let Frank guide her to the dance floor. Josette slid back in her draped fold-up chair and crossed her arms over her chest. The air had become suddenly very electrified and Josette frowned. Someone was drawing on the elements to cast a spell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The opening was played by piano and then the orchestra began to accompany the soft delicate pianos tones of Josette's music box and the members of the dance party executed the light miniature steps of the dance with as much precision as any amateur could produce. What was to follow was Reginald Dunst was going to join her mother on the dance floor and once again, her mother was going to dance the waltz she had perfected those many years ago as she danced for Josette's father.

Josette leaned against the open door arches and watched as her mother moved with such grace moving about the room that for a moment Josette was transported back to the night she first witnessed her mother dance. Mrs. Dunst was orchestrating the drama of the dance as she used a huge fog machine to cover the dance floor to give the room a surreal feel.

Then her mother appeared with Reginald on his arm and moved in tranquility of shear material that floated and drifted around her legs in flowing movements that lent an air of aliveness to the dance. She was amazed at how utterly beautiful her mother looked movng to the soft music of one of her favorite waltz's.

As the opening ceremonies and her mother's dance concluded and the party broke up to groups and the air became alive with the hum of voices, occasionally interrupted by laughter and in the background were the sounds of period dance music co-mingled with the hard throbbing rock songs being played on the front lawn. Josette knew she was home and it actually felt good.

She watched as her mother Victoria moved among the guests and greeted them as they greeted her. Josette knew this evening was always exhilarating to her mother. Her mother tried to hide the fact she had felt once again she had returned to the past. A place she had shared with her father and had loved so much for a period of time.

Vicki had chosen to watch and enjoy the night drifting along the outside of the gathering, Vicki felt as if she really had passed back into time and it pleased her very much. It was this time that gave her a glimpse of the time she had spent at Collinwood while it was being built.

A time where it had become tumultuous and would eventually lead to her being tried as a witch and hanged. A part of her knew Angelique had after many years escaped from nine hells. Though she had not tried to appear at Collinwood, she knew she was there in the world probably waiting and watching to make her next move. Vicki was waiting and would be prepared to face her old adversary if she had decided to make an appearance.

Glancing around she saw Barnabus with Julia and Timothy and she smiled. Her life with Barnabus had completed her. She had a lovely family, lived with a man that loved her completely and she had found her mother and father. She had more family and background than she could have ever hoped to have.

Soon, the elegant figure of Victoria Collins had disappeared into the wood line and out of site of the party guests. She hurried along the rocky path that was rutted and presented a danger to the non-attentative so it was with care she watched as she hurried careful to avoid being pitched head forward onto her face. Pausing one time to get her bearings she saw Josette was leading her to Widows Hill

The air had become suddenly very electrified and Josette frowned. Someone was drawing on components of the elements to cast a spell.

Josette glanced around the area to see if she could pin point the spell caster. Her sister and brother had left unnoticed earlier and her parents had been working the crowd to get more donations for the fire department equipment fund and the sheriff's department equipment fund. Josette felt her skin tingle with the air around them as the static built. `

Josette was about to activate her shield when she realized what spell was being cast. She would not be affected; the spell caster would not realize she was not spellbound if she just pretended to be under the affects of the spell.

As the air crackled around her she watched time beginning to slow and the festive members of the party were frozen in a time freeze spell. Josette curbed her instincts to rub the raised hairs on her arms. She assumed the stance of being frozen by sitting perfectly still. All she could do was sit, wait, and observe.

In the center of the dance floor amongst the now frozen dancers a pin point of bright light, a vision of pure energy began to form and as the time elapsed, the light grew bigger and then a puff of grayish smoke appeared to flow out of the tear of the fabric of time. She sat perfectly still watching and waiting.

The smoke began to clear, and she watched a well-dressed figure clad in black and a cape coat step through what appeared to be a tear in the fabric of time. The appearance he gave was very reminiscent of Cameron when he first made his appearance at SHADOWS Headquarters. It was that attitude of absolute aggrogance with a dash of tolerance for those beneath his note.

This was nothing more than smoke and mirrors and the use of a dimensional door in time and space. It was not that difficult to do, and she had been born with the natural talents to take that affect one step further. She could not only open the door, she could cloak her image and she could fold time in any direction she chose. For the moment she was trapped to pretend she had no awareness of what was happening and it irked her, she wanted to do something to find out who the target was and deal with it by putting them down.

Josette had to keep from rolling her eyes at such theatrics. Continuing to sit transfixed in her faux faze, she watched as six tall gaunt hooded shaped figures began to materialize from the doorway. _"Great there goes Plan A, now for Plan B."_ Josette thought to her self when she became acutely aware that she was terribly out numbered. She could handle a lower level spell caster but not so sure she could handle him and six zombie fed demons. "_Damnit, Gaks, just want I don't need."_

She was not about to risk tipping her hand and alerting the SHADOWS Team of a low level Class D DP incursion . That was until Josette heard the spell caster order. "Locate her. She is dressed in a cream colored dress. Here is her image." Moving his fingers in an daedallic fashion, and whispering another spell, Josette watched as a holographic picture of her mother appeared to float in miniature in mid air. Josette fought the panic as she still held her ground. Squinting her eyes, she could not get a good look at the spell caster. _"Who the hell are you?" _Josette's mind was racing with what her next action would be.

She had to protect her family at all cost and she could not do it sitting there like a froze lump of flesh. Her mind was racing as she took a chance and shifted her gaze around to the location of the lumbering gak drones. A term she had grown used to knowing and understanding since her active roll in SHADOWS had taught her there would be a master and he would use his minions as drones. Mindless, reactive beings that were very dangerous and could be termed zombie like. The differnce was they held captive intelligence and acted as directed and they just had to follow their masters' commands.

Noting the figures were looking at the hologram. Josette chose that moment to activate her shield the subcutaneous implant she had in her left wrist. Pressing her shield she felt more than saw as she did a slow faded from view. The fade was so subtle she held her breath to make sure that the flickering of her leaving did not catch the peripheral vision of the spell caster or one of his drones.

Using the utmost care she cautiously stood from her chair moving diliberate ease so that her stealth mode would not be noted as a distorition in her sorruounds and she had to make sure she did not inadvertently hit a chair or make a noise by bumping against anything that would give away her location. As she backed away from any obstacle that might create a noise by her bumping into it; she glanced anxiously around the crowd.

The last time she saw her mother, she was with her father. She visually located her father and noted he was with Professor Stokes and Julia. Activating her alarm on her right wrist, she navigated the chairs and tables taking care to not bump into anything or anyone and at one point she had bumped a table knocking over a drink. This movement caused the spell caster to look her way and wrinkle his brow, feeling the wind move against them he dismissed it as a sudden wind disturbance and directed his attention to his drones. She waited hoping that her alarm had alerted SHADOWS of the DP incursion and her location or her presence in the middle of the movement.

Who was this new threat, they had a Level 12 spell caster and he wreak of evil. Why did they want her mother and where the hell was she? So much ran through her mind as she had to move slowly navigating through the maze of chairs, people and tables. Finally Josette made it to the edge of the dining area and had was forced stop.

Hidden as she was she could not let one of the drones know or feel her presence. It could jeopardize the guests half of which were her family and possibly put her mother's life at risk. Cloaked as she was, Josette knew a Level 12 spell caster could easily sense her presence and fairly quickly use another spell to locate her. If she were discovered by a DP, she could kiss her white powers good bye and could fall easily under the caster's influence.

Josette had to stop as she realized the spell caster was beginning another spell. She knew it well, Cameron used it all the time it was a location spell. Stifling an inward groan Josette had wondered what had given her away. Surely, he was going to cast the location spell and her outline would appear as a shimmering transparent outline. This was going from bad to very bad in a hurry.

This was horrible, her back-up was at least 20 minutes out and she was going down. Then the flicker of something familiar caught her attention and Josette had to hold her breath. The shimmer of the figure at the edge of the rhododendrons appeared and the spell caster stopped in mid cast. He had seen what she had seen. Josette DuPres-Collins, the woman that was her namesake, the woman that had protected her mother on many occasions.

She had subtly faded into view and stood watching the activities of the intruders. The wind caught her dress and it fluttered in the wind. This was the first time, Josette had seen her out of her wedding dress and wearing a gown that looked so much like the one her mother wore. That is when it struck her how much her mother and Josette did resemble one another in period gowns. The movement caught the attention of the drone. As he glanced about he pointed to Josette, "Warlock, there she is."

The Spell Caster glanced at the figure and he smiled. In a gliding motion he moved to the figure of Josette. "Yes, perfect, we must bring her back to Lord Dameia. Come my dear, we are going on a short trip." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the point of their entry. "Assemble, lets move out!." He barked his order as he moved through the dimensional door his arm draped about Josette's shoulders."

The drones assembled behind him and in a moment the area around the figures were smothered in a growing shadow of blackness and the invading party disappeared and the air once again crackled with static electricity and time was restored and once again Josette was aware of the festive activity of a party with laughter, the soft murmur of voices and music.

It was as if nothing had just transpired. Josette still invisible glanced around for her mother. The original Josette had taken her mother's place and she knew that once the Dark Master moved through the dimensional door, that the ghost of Josette would vanish and the master spell caster would be back. This time he would come with a vengeance having been duped and making sure the next time he would not make the same mistake.

Time was on her side, she knew it would take the spell caster at least 2 hours to recoup from the three spells he had cast. His energy levels would need replinishing so he was inabled to return before that time had to find her mother and get her put in a safe house until she could figure out this mystery of who Lord Damien was and why he wanted her mother. Moving to the darkest corner of her grandmother's garden, she deactivated her shield and waited as the affects of her shield dissipated leaving her slightly disoriented.

Checking her watch she glanced to the north sky and caught the distortion of what had to be the parachutes of the ops team as they made their way down to earth. She knew the drill; the ops team would come in under dark of night. Using the shadows to shield them, they would use their own personal shields to hide their arrival. The only time anyone would see them was when they were about to be taken down with a dart gun.

Josette had recalled the first time she saw a team very similar to this one. She had just turned 12. Her father had bought her a horse Nikki. She was a gorgeous chestnut colored quarter horse. Nikki had been all of 7 years old when she arrived at the Collins estate and she had been classically trained in the hunters class of dressage.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Josette had spent hours and hours with Nikki, they had connected and there was very little that would detract her attention from her riding ritual. Nikki loved to jump and Josette would find challenges for them both. Even to the point that Nikki would take the jump and sometimes would leave her partner behind or send her tumbling in mid air.

There was a affinity between the two. So much that Josette would use her powers to protect her horse or her horse would not leave Josette if she was knocked to the ground and did not readily get up or move. There were many times Nikki would return and nudge Josette tryiing to force her to get up. Rising up with her bruised ego, Josette would get back on Nikki and go back to take the jump until the both got it.

On one such occasion shortly after Josette had turned 12 and was just beginning to understand she was different from most pre-teens, her powers were just beginning to develop she also was beginning to develop into a young woman.

It was after her first menses. When her pheremones were off the charts. Something she was not aware she had let alone what they might attract. So blithely had agreed to meet Carolyn and Lydia for a ride. She was excited because her aunt's were treating her like a real grown up.

It was to be the first for many new experiences in her life. Such as her first time she had a run in with a turf war between a troll demon and a hellwolf. That would become a momenteous occasion and one she would not forget.

That was when she first learned of government agency known as SHADOWS OPS, the covert agency that tracked variants, the eldritch and abnormal beings. It was also the first time she learned they had been monitoring her for potential recruitment.

Josette had just ridden Nikki with Lydia and was brushing her out. The day had been filled with fun, with the three girls having a great time riding. Josette had felt close to her Aunts and was feeling particularly happy and the day had proved to be a warm beginning to spring.

Josette had told Marty, that she would take care of Nikki and would he please call her parents and let them know she would be home after she hot walked her horse and brushed her out. It was going to be their time together and she could covetedly be close to her first heart throb Marty.

If her parents had taught her one thing, it was proper care of pets and the equipment. A lesson her father imparted was if it was valuable enough to invest the money then it was valuable enough to take proper care.

So, she would have to wipe down her saddle pulld her blanket to air. This was always a labor of love for her, she knew to keep her horse happy she had to keep the equipment she used for her horse in good repair.

She had finished and was inhaling the sweet smell of horse sweat on her clothing she noticed the moon climbing into the night sky was full. She sighed, it would have been a perfect night for a ride at low tide of the beach, nothing could be hidden now with the moon so bright and full.

Hanging up her riding crop, which she never used, she just like how it made her look, she hung up her hat and moved towards the stable doors. And inhaled the smell of the barn one more time before she headed to the path that would take her home.

It was the bay of the wolf that first caught her attention and she paused on the pathway and frowned. The thrashing sound of the under brush alerted her to the fact that she was being stalked by something.

Taking a deep breath, she could smell two scents. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to narrow in on the sound of the stalkers heartbeat. Something she thought anyone could do, because she could easily pick out heartbeats.

That is when she picked up two heartbeats. These heartbeats were different and was nothing she had ever experienced before. The smell in the air permeated of wolf and the stench of something rotted and dead.

Feeling her own heartbeat begin to pick up rapidly she began to run towards her home. Fear filled her little sturdy body and she was acutely aware of the danger that surrounded her. She could almost taste it it was so palatable.

Zig zagging down the pathway, she headed to the one spot she knew she would be safe no matter what was chasing her. Dodging past the creek that lined the property lines and moving at break neck speed she made a beeline right for her oak tree.

The old tree had to be over 500 years old, for it stood tall and impervious to the years of hurricanes that had blown threw the town. It was just in front of her all she needed was to run and jump for the upper branch and heft her body up and then it was a matter of scrambling up to the top of the tree to hide in the leaves.

She had just pulled herself up, when she heard the sound of the wolf breaking the brush line of the woods. Clambering up the tree to her favorite perch, it was the very end of the thickest center part of the tree that branched out into a Y.

Looking down she was shocked to see what appeared to be a wolf that was attempting to climb the tree after her. She looked around paniced and wondering what would she do if the wolf was actually to move up the tree after her.

Its eyes were a intense yellow with twin red pin points that seemed to be totally focused on her position in the tree. Not only was the animal huge by most standards for a wolf, it almost seemed to have human features to its face. Josette was no longer afraid, she was mad. She felt her body begin to tingle. She knew what was about to happen, because it had happened before.

Josette discovered that she was not like most kids at school, and this was a monumental change in her life. Bobby Taylor had noticed she had bled onto her skirt when she started her period. He had begun to tease her and call her fishy pants.

Josette had tried to ignore him. Which said bullying was just the icing on an already embarassing situation. So she was was totally embarrassed by her condition and the mess it had made and mad that none of the other girls had told her she had begun her mensus she was growing more angry with her tomentor.

Bobby Taylor had called attention to her and she hated it. Now the girls at school were laughing and pointing at her and the boys were making fun of her along with Bobby Taylor. Josette never liked attention and was always one to hide back or stay shyly behind when others were seeking the center stage.

Josette remembered throwing down her books and punching Bobby in the face. She remembered the shocked look on his face when his nose spurted blood. That is when he shoved her down and sat on her chest and began to beat her chest with the knuckles. He was chanting "You stink like tuna fish, you have fishy pants, fishy pants. Say it bitch, say I have fishy pants."

It had no longer funny to the other girls and they moved away, the boys that stayed were the ones that hung with Bobby Taylor in his group. Josette glared at Bobby and refused to open her mouth.

She felt her body beginning to tingle and then she did not know why Bobby Taylor suddenly stopped pounding her and the look of horror that crossed his features made the other boys stop their chanting and in astonishment, they watched Josette changed before their eyes.

Her eyes were the first part of her change, The white scelara of her eyes began to shift to blood red. Her iris went yellow and the pupil became a glowing like blue twin chips of ice. Her skin appeared to shimmer and her features turned more luminous and began to fade into transparency and then she was gone nothing more than a mist.

Bobby Taylor was looking down as his fist made conact with the blacktop, "Hey! OWWWW!" he looked at his hand beginning to swell and wondered where Josette had gone. "What the hell? Where did the little bitch go?" He looked around to his friends who stood shcoked.

To the amazement of his friends, they watched Josette reappeared behind Bobby Taylor standing over him, with one hand she reached out and caught Bobby Taylor by the scruff of his neckline, lifting him off the ground and flinging him into a set of nearby sticker bushes.

Joey Masters and Timmy Little screamed and ran off, as Bobby's own scream was cut off by the impact into the bushes. They were shouting while they ran off "MONSTER! MONSTER! Spooky Josette is a monster!" They were screaming like little sissy girls running from a small child that looked like she was about to open up a can of whop ass and they were going to be the receipient.

Josette was not about to let Timmy or Joey get away with helping Bobby Taylor bully her, she was not aware that she now took flight In bat form and began to dived down on the boys, tearing at their hair and jackets with her talon feet.

To her own ears her screams of anger and frustration sounded like screeches. Piercing the air with a shrill echoing noise. The boys screamed and covered their heads and ran towards the school. Both were crying and shouting for help while they ran.

Josette felt herself lift and she perched on a tree limb. Once there she calmed she retook her human form. Chest heaving, eyes burning with tears, she sat on the limb and the reality of what happened took hold of her. In her own young mind she could not comprehend what just happened and as she sat there, she felt her body tingle and once again she found she was shifting only this time it was through time.

She felt her head spin seeing the world around her shift and everyone was moving backwards to the point where she was when Bobby Taylor came out of the side door of the school. This was the point where she had turned and he saw she had started her period.

She cringed and wished she had caught it before it had messed her skirt and once again she was moving backwards through time and to a point when she sat in class. Knowing she needed to get up and go to the bathroom. Quietly she stood and moved from her classroom and went down the hallway to the bathroom.

She had caught her self before she had messed her clothing. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. What was she? How could she do these things she just done? Was she even human? That is when she saw her elemental aunts for the first time. Sorcha moved forward and hugged her.

"You are a young woman and must be prepared to take your place among those that are called to a speical purpose."

Sorcha stepped back and Aerith smiled cuppin her chin. "My very own precious niece, surely you suspected you were different? That your mother and father were different?"

Canace smiled, "You are along with your sister and brother were born to a higher purpose." Aerwayna held back and studied the young woman before her.

"You Josette will be instrumental in righting the wrongs and protecting your family. When the time is right, you will learn that being different and special are as important as to being normal. You need to ask your mother to home school you. You must tell her what happened today."

Josette looked at those very beautiful women wearing gossamere gowns of a diaphousness material and knew they were not of this world or plane. "Do I tell her about Bobby Taylor and what he did?"

She felt herself about to tear up. Sorcha frowned, "Yes, you tell her how mean he was but you also tell her you folded time to set things right. That no on knows of your talents."

Josette was tearful looking at the women who wanted to fold her into their embrace and shelter her tender feelings. They knew she needed this pain to grow her own powers stronger.

"Your mother will realize she is a far better teacher than those here in this school. In her way she wanted you to have a normal life for as long as you should. Now the time of blossoming is upon you and you have a place to take amongst those of us that carry the balane of nature and Torrel on our shoulders. You tell her you saw your aunts Sorcah, Canace, Aerith, and Aerwayna. She will explain so much more to you and show ou the ways of the white powered eldritch."

The door to the restroom opened and Jeanette barged in, "Yo Jo, what the!"

All four women turned and smiled at the spunkey female. "Ahh the defender, young Jeanette, we have come to introcued ourselves to you. We are your aunts I am Aerith, this is Aerwayna, Canace, and Sorcha."

Jeanette never held anything back, "Woah! Does that mean I am gonna look as hot as you guys some day?"

They laughed together and looked to the door. "It is time for us to go but we will never be far away. They all disappaeared with a subtle pop left behind to let the girls know that they had not been alone.

"What in . . . " Josette glared at her sister, "We are not normal Nettie, something happened earlier and well I just found out that we have a gift."

Nettie ever the forceful one though she was all of ten and she had to add one half because it made her seemed older frowned, "What happened?

Josette took her hand and began to think about what had happened earlier and folded time to the moment where Bobby Taylor had tried to beat up her sister and she was incensed, she watched the whole play as they streamed through time to the here and now.

"That jerk." Jeanette stormed from the bathroom and knew exactly where she was going.

With a full head of steam she marched into the gym class that Bobby Taylor and his two croonies sat on the side lines she forcefully pushed the two doors open, slamming them into the wall. Her gaze were fixed on the two boys and she ran full tilt towards the older boys flipping over the back of one of the boys that had stopped to tie his shoes and landed full force into the three of them knocking them backwards.

She rolled to a standing position moved up and kicked Bobby Taylor in his boy parts then turned and drove her fist into Joey Master's shocked freckled face and then she turned to lay into Timmy Little she saw him cower and wet his pants. "You listen to me, if any of you ever hurt my family my sister or call her names, the next time I will put my fist in your pie holes and I will make sure you never have children. Do you understand?"

All three boys cowered into each other. "NO MORE BULLYING!" The other boys started to laugh at the fifth grader that had thoroughly trouced the seventh graders. Jeanette turned and glared at them. "I am a Collins and I can open up a can of whop ass, so do not even think you will hurt or harm any member of my family." Her eyes blazed, her cheeks were red with anger she leveled that piercing gaze on the older boys.

It was later when Mr. Baldwin had taken Jeanette by the hand and led her to the princepals office that Jeanette had finally calmed down. Her mother and father were called and that is how they found their next oldest daughter sitting in a chair outside the Mr. Goddards Office.

She could hear how he regaled the Collins family with the exploits of their daughter and how incoragible she was. At this point she did not care, what could they do to her? Spank her? She was and never had been affected by such disciplin. She knew she had a temper and she thrived on her temper. It was then the subject was discussed between her parents about home schooling.

As young Josette watch her sister storm out of the girls rest room she knew what or where she was headed and she tried to follow and hung back and watched her sister. Josette watch as she used her gymnastics to go after Bobby Taylor, Joey Masters and snickered when she watched Timmy Little wet his pants.

She had explained to her sister that what Bobby Taylor had done was no longer a part of their life's timeline but she had seen wht they had done and saw how upset her sister was at such callous treament it was as though she no longer heard, her heart was set on making someone pay.

Jeanette was a powerhouse when she got mad and usually her mother allowed her to work out her anger issues and then addressed them when she had calmed her self.. This day had brought about life changes more than just having her first period. She was developing into something far more unsettling than a little blood on her skirt.

She concentrated on her surroundings watching the huge wolf like creature below attempted to climb up the tree, then crashing through the underbrush was a huge lumbering creature of moss green, with yellowing teeth that were long and pointed, long arms with long nailed fingers.

It bellowed at her and the wolf. "What in the name of Hannah is going on?" Josette had been unsetteled for the second time in this week only this time she was seeing things children said hid under their beds at night that wanted to hurt them. In this case she was not in her bed and she knew they wanted to do more than hurt her, they wanted to kill her.

If the stench from the one animal was over powering, it was no more over powering than the smell of jasmine that now filled the air. "Josette?" She looked around for her name-sake, and appearing in transparent form next to her was the ghost of Collinwood, Josette Collins.

"Do not be afraid, help is coming." She felt the strength of Josette's arms around her shoulders and she watched in amazement darkly clad figures with shiny black helmets wearing suits that had spiderwebs connecting small green dots and wearing black leather duster coats appeared stepping from out of the air.

Their faces were covered by what looked like a mesh mask with the same design on their unforms. They came through the a tiny pin hole of light that looked to be growing when they emerged into existence.

Each figure marched through the pin hole of light to break into two groups of three. They held supporting the weapons in their arms long silver cylendrical weapons. They took up a flanking position as a final figure appeared.

He unlike the others wore a black trench coat and a fedora hat, his black-gloved hands moved in a signal. As they watched his hand commands, they began to fire on the two creatures. Josette heard the air compressed weapons when they fired and the _thunk_ sound as the weapons found targets and the loud wail and whimper from the wolf and the other greenish creature that Josette would later learn was a troll demon.

"Captain? Should we grab the girl too?"

Josette noticed one of men aiming his weapon at her. The ghost of Josette continued to hold onto her and she whispered into her ear. "Do not be afraid, it is not your time."

Josette watched as the man referred to as Captain shook his head. "Leave her, we have her tagged for recruitment in six years. Grab and bag the other two and lets move out."

Josette studied the men below as they moved in to hoist the greenish creature by what she thought were its arms and she was struck by amazement as she watched the wolf begin to morph into the shape of a near naked man. "Oh my, Josette what is happening?"

She whispered and turned to where she had sat earlier. Josette was nowhere to be seen and she sighed softly. "Thank you Josette."

The man in the hat watched his men disappeared into that strange glowing door and he moved to peer up the tree at Josette. "You can come down now Josette Collins. Just keep your mouth shut about what you just saw otherwise, we will come in the middle of the night to take you away from your parents before your time." He then tugged on the brim of his hat in a off handed tip of his hat and moved back to the eerily glowing door, disappearing into the evenings twilight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

From the front of her home she could see flashlights as they cut through the night and she could hear the voices of her Uncle Roger, David, and her father calling her name. "JOSETTE! JOSETTE!"

Josette began to climb down on shaky legs and her voice cracked in emotional tears "I'm here! Poppa! Help me please!" She made it to the last branch and then lost her footing and fell.

Her father was there to catch her slight body. "Josette my dear, what on earth is wrong, why were you in that tree?"

Josette hugged her father's neck tightly and sobbed into his neck. "Oh Poppa it was horrible. There was this wolf and he chased me through the woods and I got up in the tree. He must have heard you and he ran off."

Roger frowned. "I did not know the wolves were moving in this early in the spring. I guess we need to call Thomas and have him come up and see if we can trap this wolf and set him loose in a more dense area of the woods."

David lowered his gun and nodded. "I can take care of that Father. Is she hurt Barnabas? Do we need to call Julia?"

Barnabas try as he might could not pry his daughters arms from his neck. "I think she is bruised and scratched up from her run and climb into the tree."

Roger frowned. "Well let's get back up to the old house, we can call from there. Barnabas I know you liked to maintain the originality to the old house, but I am certainly glad you allowed Victoria to add some amenities like a phone, otherwise we would be wasting more time walking back to Collinwood."

Josette was held and carried by her father, as they made their way back to the old house. Victoria met them at the door. The look of concern was evident on her face as she followed Barnabas to Josette and Jeanette's room. Josette did not want to release her father's neck he tried to put her to bed. "No, it will come back for me. No. Poppa no."

Victoria moved to the door. "Come Barnabas, she can sleep with me tonight in Josette's room." Victoria looked at her husband and her heart went out to him. He was a concerned father that was feeling helpless. He did not know how to handle his hysterical daughter and it was breaking his heart to hear his child in such distress.

Roger appeared in the doorway, "I called Thomas, he is going to send out one of his men that is a good tracker and they are going to see if they can find the wolf."

David moved into the room. "I called Julia, she is coming over to check out Josette."

All of the men were huddled around the young impressionable Josette. Jeanette rolled over and blinked her sleep filled eyes at her room being full. "Um what is going on?" Jeanette sat up and yawned. "Is she hormel?"

David glanced at his cousin and asked, "Hormel?"

Jeanette nodded, "Yeah, you know when you have your girlie time and you bleed out of your girlie no no parts and you get all weepy and stuff?"

All three men were blushing at Jeanette's explanation of being hormornal. "No darling she was chased by a wolf that might have hurt her and she was scared."

Jeanette rolled her eyes and layback pulling the blanket over her head. "We can catch it and kill it tomorrow."

The men looked at each other smiled indulgently and then focused on Josette. "You just need to calm yourself honey." David tried to calm his cousin and sighed feeling frustrated. He could only imagine how afraid she had been being chased by something that horrific. He was just grateful it had not been a werewolf.

Vicki had gone over to Jeanette and covered her, the Jeanette had leaned up and whispered in her mother's ear and she smiled and nodded. "Now you need to get some sleep." She leaned over and had kissed her mother good night.

Victoria moved past the men and made her way down the hallway to Josette's room and moved to the bed and turned it down. Barnabas, followed and Victoria sat on the edge of the bed. "Give her to me," she turned to Roger, "Uncle Roger, would you mind going to her room and bring me her pajamas, they are laid out on the end of her bed."

Barnabas had trouble handing his daughter over to her mother reassuring her that one of them would be with her through the night. Vicki pushed back young Josette's hair and peered at her. "Darling, you can sleep with mother tonight. We will stay in this bed. Do you feel like getting into your pajamas?"

Josette nodded, "But momma, I want a bath first."

Vicki smiled into her daughter eyes and continued to stroke her hair. "Do you want me to come with you to the bathing room?"

Josette nodded and slid from her mother's lap and waited for her mother to follow. Roger entered the room carrying a gown and robe and he smiled at Josette. "Hello pixie, are you ok?"

Josette smiled at her Uncle Roger and nodded shyly. Then she ran to him and hugged him. "I love you Uncle Roger."

David moved into the room and was immediately bowled over by the sturdy body of his cousin. "I love you too David." Turning embarrassed she ran out of the room heading to the bathroom.

Roger turned to David and nodded, "Well I am glad to hear that Julia is on her way. Barnabas, I could sure use a drink."

Victoria followed her daughter to the bathroom, the men's voices trailing off as they moved down hallway. Josette fondly recalled that night as one of her most treasured nights. She got to sleep with her mother in her bed. It was during her bath that she told her mother about what happened with Bobby Taylor and how he had really upset her. Then how her Aunts had come to her and how she had shifted the flow of time and amended what had happened.

Vickie had frowned through the whole explanation of what happened and then nodded. "Well, I will talk to your father and perhaps we can arrange you to be home schooled by a governess. I still have my license to teach."

She sighed softly. I think that as for Mr. Taylor and his friend. I am sure we can take care of any future problems with the Bobby Taylor's of the world."

Josette had lathered her hair and glanced at her mother. "That was why Jeanette went and beat them up. Except since I changed things that happened, they did not know why they were being attacked by Jeanette."

She had gone on to explain how her little sister had kowtowed three boys. Her mother had not wanted to laugh but envisioning the event just imparted sent her into a fit of laughter.

That is how it was with her parents. If she or her siblings had problems, they resolved the situation by providing her or them with alternatives. So, when Jeanette came into her powers and kept disappearing when she folded time around her and JB did basically the same thing, they were home schooled.

At first her mother had taught them, then when they had advanced further along and needed more intense instructions they considered sending them to high school. She would never forget the day Jeanette passed Bobby Taylor in the hallway and he had not recognized her and tried to put moves on her.

Jeanette had curled her lip looked him dead in the eye and said, "I am a Collins penis face. I didn't like you in grade school and I don't like you now." She turned leaving him in the dust of her insults and rebuff. From that day forward Bobby Taylor had tried his best to get Jeanette's attention and it was not until Jeanette had body slammed him to the ground he realized she would never relent.

It had not been easy for her or her siblings and they were even reluctant to tell each other of the strange things happening to them. It was hard to keep it secret when it happened around each other. It was a relief to know that they were not alone with these unique problems and would be recruited one day to work for the government at a well paying job. The problem was it would leave little time for family or family life.

Moving towards the northern edge of the wood line, Josette waited until she could feel the teams approach. She had counted six chutes but now she was picking up 10 heartbeats. Frowning she waited and before long, she felt the familiar tingle as Cameron, Morgan, and Logan moved through a dimensional door. Cameron's eyes had a very intense look as he let those cold dark eyes scan the area. "There was a powerful spell caster here." Cameron glanced around at the gaily-dressed people in period clothing. Then he noticed Josette was dressed in 18th century clothing. "Are you playing dress up?"

He annoyed her to no end. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Its my Grandmother's costume benefit she hosts every year for charity." Cameron nodded and with a whisper of a few words, Morgan, Logan, and he appeared in 18th century clothing. Cameron grabbed Josette's hand and guided her towards the dance floor.

Camron waited for the cover of the music, pulled her tight against his rock hard body and spoke in his chilling tone. "High level spell caster, did you see him?"

She nodded and had to rethink the tone of his voice. "I thought he was only a level 12 warlock.'

He glanced down and captured her gaze with his. "No, he was not using spells for his level, I suspect he thought all he would need to do was slide in grab whomever, which I suspect it was your mother and slide out no trouble." Perhaps she was being reactionary to him because of the way he held her, with such intimacy, he was causing a reaction to her libido. Now his voice was soft and his breath was warm against her ear as they danced to the music. Josette nodded as she moved to the music in Cameron's arms.

Steadying her own breathing, she spoke softly against his chest closing her eyes to stop her world from spinning out of control just because she was in Cameron's arms ad he was holding her very tight against his rock hard body and it was making her think of things she should not. "They opened a dimensional door, one master and I thought he was at only a Level 12 spell caster, and he was accompanied by six gak drones. He said something about a Lord Damien. They came for my mother and I have no earthly idea why."

Cameron only showed a slight reaction at the mention of Lord Damien's name while he continued to dance with Josette. "Did the Warlock get her?" Josette opened her eyes and kept her gaze at the other dancers and felt Cameron pull her closer. "I said did the warlock get her?"

His voice was more insistent. "No, I have not been able to find her. She disappeared and then Josette appeared as her and warlock took her. I am sure that Josette as soon as they entered the dimensional door disappeared, she may have lead my mother away to a safe place."

Logan and Morgan moved to the perimeter of the dance floor. Cameron stopped with the music; palming her earpiece he slipped it back in appearing to brush a curl behind her ear. "There you should be wired for sound again." Cameron smiled at her but spoke to the group. "We have a Warlock Level 20 and he is accompanied by six gak drones. We need to locate Josette's mother. Apparently; she is wanted by Damian Storm."

Logan frowned as his gaze scanned the immediate area. "Do we know which Warlock?" He was wired tighter than a champagne cork. Cameron was also looking around and his gaze locked on Josette's father, he was holding onto a woman who had her back to them.

"If it's the one he usually uses, it would be Valor, and he is a Level 22 magi." Then Cameron tucked Josette's hand into the crook of his arm. "Is that your mother with your father?"

Josette noted the woman wore a deep purple gown. She shook her head. "No mother is wearing a cream colored colonial dress, so it has a full skirt."

Emerging from the pathway from windows hill, Morgan spotted Victoria's approach first. "Got her on your six."

Cameron smiled, "Well now, what do we do?"

Josette sighed as she finally felt Cameron's hold relax on her. "He did cast three spells so, we have a window of at least 2 hours before he can recast." Cameron escorted Josette towards Logan, when Lydia intercepted them.

"Josette? Who is your very charming gentleman friend?" Lydia smiled as she studied her niece's friend. Cameron smiled charmingly as he let his charm carry him into a sweeping a deep bow to Lydia and then taking her hand and kissing it. "Oh my Josette, you never told me you had such lovely friends."

Josette schooling her features smiled and spoke in as flourishing tones as Cameron, "Oh Aunt Lydia, this is a friend from work, Cameron, this is my Aunt Lydia."

Lydia smiled pleasantly, "Oh a co-worker, how wonderful. We know so little about what Nettie, JB and Jobeth do and now we have a new mix here with you Mr.?"

Cameron heard the music begin and he smiled charmingly at Lydia, "Cameron, just Cameron my dear, dance?" He did not give her a chance to refuse him the dance as he led her out to the floor.

Sweeping her up in his arms he began a lively expert turn on the floor. Josette watched and mumbled under her breath, "Figures he can dance."

Morgan's voice burped over her earpiece. "Jo, heads up, do we dart your mother and move her? How much time do we have on the clock until the return of the warlock?"

Josette hated the thought of darting her mother, but she had no choice. With Cameron calling the shots on this Class A breach, she had to move quickly. "Yes Captain, dart her and get her to a safe house."

Josette estimated approximately 40 minutes had elapsed since the last spell was cast. "I would say maybe an hour and 20 minutes." Josette moved towards Morgan and paused watching her mother jerk, and then fall to the ground.

As quickly as she hit the ground, she was gone, disappeared into a dark dimensional fold. Now, to keep her father distracted, if it were possible. Moving back towards her father, Barnabas stood with Roger and David by the cash bar. "Roger, how long will you and Angela be in from Boston, just for the weekend, or do we get you longer?"

Roger lifted his drink and sipped then lowering his drink he smiled. "Well I did promise Liz that we would give her our undivided attention for at least this week. Angela will need to return to take care of some unfinished business and then we are going to cruise the Mediterranean."

Josette approached them, "Poppa, Momma said she had to go home for a little bit. She said she had a little head ache and would be back later."

Barnabas looked concerned. "Should I go to her?" Josette laid her hand on his arm.

"She was afraid you might want to come home, and reminded me to tell you, that it would upset Grandmother. She said it was just a little head ache and she was going to take a couple of aspirin and then she would be back."

"You see my dear, that is why I fell in love with your mother, she is such a considerate creature, she has the most tender qualities that anyone could have."

Josette smiled kissed her father's cheek and excused herself. Trying to pace herself, she moved back towards the pathway, which led to her house slipping into the darkness, she activated her shield and waited. "Ok, team, we are on standby, we should be getting some action shortly."

The team surrounded the area and activated their shields. All were well hidden except for Cameron. He made it a point to stay on the dance floor with her Aunt Lydia. Josette felt the air change. The hairs on her arm began to rise. Her earpiece burped "Showtime!" Once again, the very air became electrified and the movements of those around her began to slow and then stop in place. Everything was turning into a surreal moment as time stopped.

Like before, the dimensional door split the very fabric of time and the dark clad man stepped through followed by six drones. "Find her and make it quick!" Valor shouted to his drones.

From the midst of the stilled dancers, Cameron spoke softly. "It's not going to happen Valor. You can go back to Damien and tell him no."

Valor's actions were like quick fire, but not as quick as Cameron. Before the ball of blue energy could flash at Cameron, Cameron had dissipated the energy field with a wave of his hand. Clicking his tongue he wagged a finger at him. "Oh, Valor, that was rather childish was it not? I mean I would have expected more from you being at your Level, or have we over estimated your talents?"

Valor's eyes narrowed, "When I return to Lord Damien, whom shall I tell him said No."

Cameron moved slowly to a table and leaned against it crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head. He appeared to be studying Valor. "Just tell him no. He will know who sent the message and he will know where to meet me to discuss this further." Valor studied the calm figure in front of him and would have thought him arrogant.

Valor began to manipulate his fingers and once again Cameron sighed and began to chuckle. There was no humor in his chuckle he reached his hand forward and closed his hand making a fist. With that simple gesture, Valor felt a sharp pain around his chest. The first look was one of painful surprise, the look then shifted to one of incredulousness. "Who in the name of nine hells are you?" He gasped out.

Josette had slowly moved to Cameron's side. Cameron held his fist closed tightly shut appearing to be squeezing something, His other hand snaked out and grabbed Josette's wrist. "Drop your shield Jo." His voice was soft as he spoke to her. Deactivating her shield, Jo appeared in front of the formidable figure of Valor. Valor smiled as he looked at Jo. "Warlock, may I present Miss Josette Collins, first born daughter to Victoria Winters Collins."

Valor openly looked Josette over, his gaze was calculating and appraising. "Charming. If the mother is half as lovely as her offspring, then I can see why Damien wishes us to fetch her." Cameron had only slightly released his hold over the imaginary heart of Valor, to remind him of his abilities, Cameron tighten his hold slightly.

Once again, the look on Valor's face was one of surprise. "Now that I have your attention again, do you remember what you will tell Damien?"

Valor relaxed as Cameron relaxed his hold over his heart. "I remember. Now, if you will excuse me, I will deliver your message."

Cameron released the tension on his hand and pulled Josette to him, putting her back to Valor. Cameron, then lowered his lips to Josette's and kissed her deeply, then released her. "You will feel compelled to tell him what else you have witnessed, understand Josette is mine, her family are under my protection. Any move by my . . . " Cameron caught himself and smiled, he had almost on purpose given himself away. "Any moves made by Damien against those I consider mine will result in a very nasty show down. One Damien will not survive. Now you may go."

Valor glanced at the wide-eyed shock on Josette's face, and then to Cameron. Summoning his drones, Valor bowed before they disappeared into the dimensional door. Cameron and Josette watched the door slam shut and the air calm around them.

Cameron released his hold on Josette and sighed deeply. "He becomes more and more tedious each time I have to deal with him. Father should have drowned him at birth."

Josette paled visibly. "Damien Storm is your brother? I thought Baal was your brother."

Cameron looked at her with indulgence. "I had more than one brother Josette, Baal is the brother that was birthed by the hydra from our father, and Damian is another matter just as dark. He must have found out about your mother and had decided to see what the big deal is for a mere mortal woman."

Cameron snapped his fingers and once again there was the chatter and sounds of a party in progress. "Unfortunately, yes he is my brother."

Josette felt numb as she studied Cameron. "How will he know you sent the message."

Cameron laughed, "Because he knows me and I am the only one that has ever said no to him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cameron chuckled and tugged Josette back onto the dance floor. "Because that idiot had one of his drones snap my picture, and..." He spun her around and back into his arms. Josette was painfully aware of his scent. It was a very expensive cologne and very distinctive, or perhaps because he wore it, it made it distinctive.

He loved to manipulate her; by making her feel uncomfortable each time they were together. She spoke softly as he drew her back into his embrace, "and?" he chuckled and spun her around and pulled her back against him. He lowered his lips to her ear and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek. "Does it matter?"

Josette could not control her heartbeat, nor could she stop the shortness of her breath as he held her so close. The shear power of his presence was over whelming. "You love to manipulate us. You take great pleasure in this don't you?" Josette was painfully aware of her body's betrayal feeling the hard press of his sex against her thigh.

"Why are you playing this game with me? You know you want to be with me, you want me as bad as I want you."

Josette felt her breath catch as his audacity and without thought she shifted into mist form. Her direction to get away from Cameron was the library in Collinwood. However, much to her amazement, when she rematerialized and got her senses in order, she saw the mocking smile and dark look of pure passion smoldering in Cameron's eyes. "You are so predictable my dear. Just admit. . . " He advanced on her and towered over her with a knowing smirk. "You want me."

Josette reacted before she knew what she was doing she had drawn her fist back to punch him in that mocking smirk he had on his stupid handsome face. Cameron caught her hand and by his own will power forced her back against the closed door pinning her against the door and him. Lifting her chin, he drop his lips to hers and forced a deep passionate kiss.

At first Josette resisted and then she relaxed into the kiss biding her time until he was ready to let her go. He did break the kiss. "You know, Damien is going to come after you now. Once he knows about you, he will want to use you against me. I don't know why you want to resist me. If you willingly submit to me, he will have no hold over your family or me. I will merely place you in sanctuary, where no one can touch you."

Jo knew exactly what he was getting to and shook her head. "I have my own powers I can use Cameron. I must admit I do not wish him to come after my mother or father or any member of my family, but I do not need your assistance. I just wanted to know why he was wanting my mother."

Camron sighed and pushed away from her and walked over to the rows of books on the shelves. "He was looking for a time folder, your mother can do that. He wants to go back and change something in time. I won't allow that or for him to harm any of your family." He turned and looked at her, "Or you. You really should quit playing hard to get and give into your emotions and feelings."

Josette sighed and moved to stand in front of the fireplace. Folding her arms over her chest she shook her head. "You are the most arrogant, self absorbed, narcissistic man I have ever had the regret of knowing. In what timeline do you think I could possibly allow you to be the first . . . " Her anger was now making her careless and the light of his enlightenment showed on his face.

"Ahh, I see what holds you back. You are still a virgin. You wish to make it a gift to your husband. How . . . ." he said it so derisively "quaint. So very old fashion and sweet." The way he said it made her feel naïve and foolish.

"You fault me because I have values? You are an arrogant ass." She spun around and opened the door and paused. Speaking to him but not facing him she said softly, "Perhaps you should re-evaluate your values and try it sometime it might be a refreshing change that would make you more attractive to . . ." she paused again and smiled "other women." She moved out of the door and out of sight.

Cameron pressed his microphone. "Okay team heads up. Damien Storm is going to try and alter the past thereby creating a rift in the time flow. He will be sending Valor back after Josette; her mother will not be a target at this point. We need to meet up at HQ and run some scenarios. I am sure Josette will wish to stay here, so I suggest we leave Logan, he can equal the powers of Valor and counter anything he tries until we figure out what my estimable brother is planning. I also suggest we leave a minimal strike team behind of six men, I will put a spell of protection over the two houses until we can figure out what Damien is planning."

With that, Camron disappeared from the library leaving behind a residual of his presence. With Cameron's disappearance the room became charged and in a pop and a soft flash of a teleportation spell, Damien popped into the room. "Damnit, I was just a few minutes late."

Damien and Cameron had been born twins, both reared by a man that would have drowned his children had they proven any less than he expected from them. Damien had held to his father's dark teachings where Cameron was now flirting with light powers.

He looked over the opulent surroundings of this house and smiled. "Well, well I could get used to this." The door opened again and Josette entered. Her face was flushed and she was still in the heat of her earlier anger and she smiled tightly at Damien thinking he was Cameron. "Oh and I forgot to give you something." He watched with intense interest the woman that had his brother's attention even to the point of him offering to protect them.

He could feel the residual of his brother's magic and the stifling protection spell he had put over the home. He watched her move to him, grabbed the front of his coat and planted a sweet tender kiss on his lips. She stepped back and spoke softly to him, "Think about that at night when you are lying in bed all alone and wondering why I choose to keep my virginity for my husband, a man I choose to love and give of myself." She turned to move away from him and his hand was quick to grab her turning her around and speak softly to her.

"Josette Collins, you do not know what you see, look into my eyes and into my soul. Know I am not my brother and choose not to look or act like him." Taking his hand he moved it across her face and cupped her cheek with his palm. Just his touch made her feel sick to her stomach. Here she thought that feeling was just her anger when she kissed him. Her eyes grew wide and her face paled.

His evil presented a strong aura around and she swayed. He caught her and set her on the chair. He whispered in her ear knowing full well she would hear him even in her unconscious state. "Were it not for the protection spell over this house you would be with me. As it stands, I have a spell that can get me out of here. For now you are safe, but know this, I will come back for your mother and you. Cameron will pay for this affront to my plans."

Turning on his heel he concentrated and waited as a dimensional door opened to allow him to leave. As the room grew more normal and the evil that had permeated it earlier dissipated, Josette opened her eyes.

Smelling a familiar scent, she stood and pivoted on her toes to see the shimmering image of her name sake, "Moi Petite, you must take care around this one. He is very dangerous for you and your mother. He could mean the death of us all if we do not get help." Her image slowly dissipated from view and the chilling message made Josette very upset and sick to her stomach.

Not wanting to converse with any one, Josette shifted to mist form and drifted on air to reappear inside her bedroom at her parents home Moving to her bathroom, she dry heaved into her toilet, then she collapsed on the floor. Resting her arm on the seat, she pressed her forehead to her arm. Closing her eyes she took a cleansing breath and then let it out.

"Are you all right my dear?" It was the sound of Logan's voice over her.

Lifting her head she shook it. "I need a few minutes to compose myself Logan. It was very uncomfortable and it has physically made me sick. He looks like Cameron, and I thought he was. I met him tonight. Damian Storm came looking for his brother and he threatened us all. He was horrible, evil incarnate. "

Logan moved to her sink and wet a washcloth with cool water and then brought it back and handed it to her.

"Here, you need this."

She smiled at him and took the cloth. "Thank you." Logan lowered himself to the floor and drew his knees to his chest hugging his arms around them. If Jo did not know any better she would have felt they were about to do some girl talk.

"There is a lot you don't know about Cameron, he did come from a questionable back ground but he has assured us all he will never go dark. Lord help us all if he did. We would be in for one of the longest worst battles."

Josette looked at the toe of her shoes. "Really he is that powerful?"

Logan sighed, "He is more than that powerful. He is phenomenal. He makes a very bad enemy." Josette wanted to brush her teeth. Holding her hand up, Logan stood and pulled her into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "Think before you cross him Jo, he leaves more of a nasty taste in your mouth than Damian."

Josette wiped her mouth and then her face, looking at Logan in the mirror she sighed. "The power his brother held was very over whelming."

Logan nodded, "He has the command of his mind to create chaos around him. Where Cameron inherited the warlock powers, Damien inherited the psyche power. He can manipulate objects and read minds. He can levitate himself if need be. He cannot best Cameron in the field of magic but he can over power your mind and make you do things you do not want to do."

This sent an icy cold chill down her spine and goose bumps raised on her arms. The dark power magic she could understand and handled, the mind control was a bigger more invasive part of this big picture. It was nothing more than bordering on possession in her books. Logan's deep somnolent tone continued.

"The sad part is, you know he has control and if he blocks the memories, it would be as if you never knew what he had made you do. These are called psychic blocks. You are nothing more than a puppet doing what he wishes at his whim. If he is really cruel, he would let you know you are being manipulated by his powers and _you_ know there is nothing you can do about it."

Jo shivered again and felt her stomach roil as such a thought. "Is there nothing that can be done to protect against this power?" If this were the case, she would need to get some protection for her family and soon. Logan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, there is. It just takes someone with a stronger psychic ability to put a block in place, he would spend way too much time navigating your mind to do an id insinuation on you."

Jo leaned her head over and rested her forehead on top of the sink basin her voice was muffled as she spoke softly, "Then we must put these into place as soon as possible. To whom do we go to obtain this protection?"

Logan gently stroked the back of her neck and smiled indulgently down on her curly topped head. "My dear you are speaking with the one man that can help and has already put in the blocks for you. If your entire family is to be protected, then I need to spend at least an hour alone with each of them. That is when I do this my dear it will exhaust me and I will require at least 1 full day to recoup after each session. In the meantime, we will just need to keep a close eye on you all."

Josette lifted her gaze and peered into the deep concern expressed in his gaze. "My sweet dear Logan, I am so sorry. You are going to be pretty useless for the team after taking care of my family."

Logan leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her brow. "I would say it would be worth it. Now come on we have a lot of work to do."

Jeanette shifted on the balls of her feet, she wanted to hit something, glancing around she saw Bobby Taylor trying to network with the top echelon of Collinsport. She considered hitting him but he had done nothing wrong so far. She sighed; she looked around seeing her father and the searched for her sister and saw her on the dance floor with Cameron.

Damn he looked hot this night and he had the hots for her sister. She looked around hoping that Radu had been part of the attack team unfortunately he had not. She wondered where he was and then felt a nudge at her hand and looked down at the beautiful white wolf at her side. She hated to admit it but she was so glad to see him. "Hey Mutt, glad to see you made it. Lets go for a walk on the beach I feel a need for some action."

Radu cocked his head whimpered then yipped and went with a bound off towards the beach. She took her shoes off and ran after him, her white gown contrasting with the dark of the night.

He beat her to the beach and waited, when she arrived, he leapt at her knocking her down then lay on top of her, shimmering into view he smiled into her gaze and said, "Action? What kind of action?"

He had moved to lower his head to her lips and she flipped her legs up catching around the neck and flipping him backwards. He laughed, "Oh you want to play rough?" He shifted into mist came up behind her and picked her up and swung her around.

"Not fair, using your eldritch powers. Can't you face me like a man?"

He twirled her around to face him then captured her lips plundering her mouth. "Wait," she broke the kiss. "Are you kissing me because of me or because I look like my mother when you knew her?"

Radu sighed, "I would have thought by now you would know that it's you I am attracted to and not your image as your mother. I will always protect your mother but I want you Jeanette Victoria."

She laughed, "Then you gotta catch me." She tripped him backwards dashing away only to be tackled and held under his body. He stared into the ever-changing colors of her eyes and he read her with the shift of color in her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He ran his hands through her hair unbinding her hair so it lay out around her head.

She took her fingers and ran them through his hair, "I think I would like to be kissed now." He smiled and lowered his lips to her. The kiss was gentle and then it became more demanding. Damian watched the two on the beach and found it charming but boring as he considered how he was going to get at his brother. Perhaps he should visit his brother Baal and see what he had to say about this situation.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jeanette sat at the breakfast table reading the morning paper and occasionally lifting her cup of tea to sip. Logan sat across from her, his gaze hidden behind half closed lids as he concentrated on her, she had been the most resistent of the family to his blocks, he knew eventually he would have to tell her what he was doing, his hope had been to be able to take Josette's immediate family individually without their knowledge of knowing what he was doing.

The twins Sarah and Jerimiah had been easy enough. They had not possessed any of the hybred talents that JB, Josette and Jeanette showed. Her father and her mother were more suspectiable to his cloaked approach. Jeanette was a natural resistor and he had been attempting to put in the safety locks for the past 2 hours. Following her around the house, sitting close to where she was. Finally, she had made her some tea, took the paper and went to the formal dining room to read the paper and drink her tea.

"Jeanette, my dear, look at me." Logan spoke gently to get her attention.

She lifted her gaze to peer at him a quizical look on her face. "Oh, Logan, how long have you been there?"

Logan smiled and slumped down into the chair across from her. "When you concentrate on something you throw your whole self into it don't you?"

Jeanette liked Logan, he could be ruthless, yet he had a very nurturing tender side to which she had been privy to on several occasions. Jeanette shrugged and then folded the paper and peered at him with a smile. "I suppose so. I did not realize you were still here or I would not have been so rude."

He waved his hand and sighed. "My sweet Nettie, you were not being rude. Jo told me you and JB were on a hunt last night, so you were not aware of what really went down here."

Jeanette immediately became concerned and rivited her attention to Logan. "What do you mean happened here last night? Was that why you all were sent in to stop an incusion?"

Logan sat forward and clasped his hands together resting them in front of him on the table. "Your mother was in danger of a DP breach. Had an old ancestor of yours not interviened your mother would be in serious trouble right now."

Jeanette showed her concern with the stiffening of her body and giving him her undivided attention. "JB and I were called out on a retrieval with the new recruits. We folded back for the pomenade and minuet then I kind of got bored and J.B. found an old girlfriend so we kind of went our ways. I spent some time on Windows Hill then went to the stables.'

She folded the news paper shut and directed her attention to Logan folding her arms over the paper she studied her friend and co worker. "I noticed you and Cameron were here and thought Jo had invited you. So when I got home last night, of course I went to bed. I did notice the area was being guarded by a intercept team. I think I overheard father saying we had guest by the name of Logan, so I knew you were here. Radu and I went for a stroll on the beach and I got out some pent up energy. So, what is going on?"

Logan again had attempted to put in the safety locks in her mind as she became animated with their conversation and once again, he found she was a natural resistor. "How familiar are you with Cameron's past associations? His family?" Logan watched her involuntarily give a delicate shrug of her shoulders.

"Not very, he has always been a diversion or variable to the team as a whole. I know he comes from a dark power background. He has a strong magical component and he seems to be hot for my sister. That is about it."

Logan nodded, "Nettie, have you ever been tested for mental abilties? Tested for any kind of psychic talents?"

Jeanette wrinkled her nose and sighed. "No, I am a time folder, and a shifter I have an explosive issue which the school officials said were anger issues that needed addressing. I basically do the retrivals and help with recruitment. I don't know what you mean by psychic talents. Aunt Carolyn and David had them, but I thought it was more intuitive and empathic than anything else."

Logan nodded, "They are very strong with that partiular talent. However, there is a specialize talent that used the ability of the mind to manipulate thingsor people. It is called a psychic intuitive. Cameron's twin brother Damian has this ability and is very strong in the art. Where Cameron holds and reigns supreme in the magic, Damian can manipulate with his thoughts."

He watched her features go from curious wonder to amusement then to a hint of fear. "He can use his mind to play tricks?"

Logan smiled and patted her hand. "It is more than just tricks dear. It could be described as something akin to possesssion of body and soul." This made her blanch at the thought and she frowned.

"This affects us how?"

Logan loved the logic of her mind. "He can try to control you through the manipulation of your mind to do his bidding. However, with you, I believe he would find himself equally matched."

This did cause her to smile and her eyes brightened and then her curiosity got the hetter of her and she asked. "Explain?"

Logan leaned back and laughed outright "Because for the past 2 hours I have tried to put safety blocks in place without your knowledge and you have resisted me. You don't even know you are a natural at this resistence. I believe the only way Damian could get to you, is by rendering you unconcsious and even then I don't think he would be able to penetrait that thick brian of yours."

Jeanette laughed. "Well you just proved Josette right. She alwatys said I was thick headed."

Logan loved the sound of her laughter and he joined her and nodded. "What I need to do is put in some simple bocks in your pathway, I need you to lower your resistence to me and allow it to happen."

Jeanette looked round the dining room and then back at him. "Tell me what I need to do?"

Logan sat back, folded his arms over his chest and smiled. "Relax, close your eyes and think of absolutely nothing." Jeanette closed her eyes took a deep long breath, let it out slowly and then began by spelling the word blank and visualizing a white background.

Then she felt it, a nudge against her mind. Her natural instinct was to push back. Then she heard Logan clear his throat and say softly, "No, no, no Nettie, don't block me." Sighing softly, she once again began to focus on the word blank, writing it in bold black letters in her mind. She could hear a soft chuckle from Logan. This time he did not sound frustrated.

Beginning to feel the sweat bead her forehead she snaked the tip of her tongue out and licked her lips. Finally, she heard Logan only he was in her mind. "_Thanks darlin, we got you blocked now. You are good to go and you can quit spelling that annoying word."_

Jeanette opened her eyes and smiled at Logan. "That was kind of a tickling of the brain."

Logan nodded, and then shoved himself back from the table. "Except if Damian does it, you won't have a mind left to tickle. He is ruthless and can wipe meories with a thought. Net, you have a real latent, you should speak to HQ about allowing you to develop it more. At this time, I am their only Phys power person our unit has. You could be a great asset with a natural talent like yours."

Jeanette smiled. "So, I could cross train and be able to branch out?"

Logan nodded, pikced up his coffee mug and saluted her. "Yes, my dear you certainly could do that, and you could impress Cameron with that talent."

It was Jeanette's turn to frown and sound annoyed. "I am not so sure he would be impressed with anything I did. He has the hots for my sister you know."

She showed her irritation by snapping the paper she had just picked up shut and pushing her chair back hard enough that it tipped the chair. "You know Met, the green eyed monster does not do you justice. You can't hide those feelings from me. I know you are crushing on him big time and you need to get it under control."

Jeanette sighed deeply and then rolled her shoulders. "I am not irritated with Jo, she can't help it Cameron is obesssed with her, she is even a little afraid of him. Me, I guess I am naturally drawn to the bad boy type."

From the open doorway, the shadow of another figure fell over the table and much to Jeanette's chagrin, her mother entered the room. "And which bad boy has caught the attention of my beautiful daughter?"

Jeanette flushed a deep crimson and to cover her fopah, she turned, "Why mother did you not know I am madly in love with Logan and was just asking him to run off with me to Bangor Hilton so we could get married and make mad passionate love, and wouldn't you know it, he turned me down."

Victoria knew her daughter was side stepping the issue and smiled at her then looked at Logan and quipped, "Your loss my dear."

Vicki moved to the side board and poured herself some tea. "You are refusing a rather potent and beautiful woman you know."

Logan laughed. "So, true, I must be out of my mind. Well ladies if you will excuse me, I have some reports to complete."

Both women watched as Logan left the room whistling a tune that sounded suspiciously like a dirty ditty that was used as a cadance song she recited while doing her 10 mile run. As he left, Vicki looked at her daughter and smiled. "Now care to be more specific about who this bad boy would be and don't tell me it was Logan, I know you too well my dear. You are my daughter and so much like me in all respects that you were trying to side step the issue."

Jeanette slumped back down in the chair she had just righted and sighed deeply. "I guess mom I am confused over my feelings."

Vicki sat across from her and sipped her tea. "I asked you which bad boy."

Jeanette looked around the room and then offered, "Mother what were your feelings towards Radu Florescu?"

It was Vicki's turn to choke on her tea and wipe her mouth while she thought about her daughter's question. "Well, that is a name I have not heard in a long time. My feelings are of deep respect and admiration and I have wished him nothing but luck in his life's persuits."

Jeanette stood and moved to refresh her coffee. "Mother its time we were frank with each other and I think you need to know what has been going on in our lives and the lives of your other children."

Vicki had long suspected that Josette and Jeanette were involved in more than science projects with the goernment and had always known she birthed a child to be the protector of the hell mouth, she just was not sure when she had assumed that position. "If you are talking about the guarding of the hell mouth, I am aware of that position that was forced on your sister. I was not sure how you and JB fit into that scenario."

Jeanette sat down with her cup of tea and blew on it then sippied, "We work together and we can fold time just like you did in 1967. We have talents mother, talents that send us into the very maw of the hell mouth and we tract demons, vampires, werewolves and anythig else that might bring harm to the mundane poplace. I know you are a white witch with very strong powers and you can fold time. The difference is we set things back in balance from those that would pervert the lives around us."

Vicki nodded thinking about all she was being told. "I see, and when you have been away and traveling as much as you have, you are chasing these demons?"

She nodded, sat forward and caught her mother's gaze. "It's a lot more than that. You were taken by Tepes and you went back to bring his wife to him so you and father could be runited. Josette and I have been there every step of the way mother."

Jeanette studied her cup of coffer took a deep breath and began to speak again, "We have so to speak had your back. The only time we could not be there was when you were pregnant with one or the other of us. We could not touch the same timeline we existed for fear of creating a failure of the timeline resulting in the death of one of us."

Vicki carefully studied the cup she held as she thought about the information her daughter was giving her. "I understand darling and I know that you are a part of something bigger than all of us put together but you have not answered my quesiton. What bad boy?"

Jeanette sighed looked at the folded paper and began to play with the edges of the paper as she considered her thoughts. "Radu has been my partner for six years. He has an interest in me and well I have flirted with what it would be like to be with him as a lover."

Vicki swallowed hard looking at the bent head of her daughter and had to consider her words. "Are you lovers and is he the bad boy?"

Jeanette looked up at her mother and shook her head. "No we have done nothing more than heavy petting and kissing. I just don't know if I can trust him."

Vicki looked down and asked, "What is the trust issue about?" Jeanette lifted her head and looked at her mother and knew she was beautiful and not aging as fast as her father. She looked barely in her thirites and she figured that was from her being a vampire and having tasted Vlad's blood.

"Mother he loves you and he knows he cannot have you as long as Dad lives and he respects you and I don't want to be a pale immatation of you. Lord knows I do not have your temperament your loving touch or the purity that everyone sees in you. As far as I see it, I am a corrupted part of you, I am hot tempered, I see no good in all that sorrounds me at work, and I would rather kill the beast than reform or recruit it. I don't know where I get these emotions but that is who I am and what I have become is one kick ass soldier that is nothing like you."

Vicki looked on her daugher and smiled, "Truth be told Net, you are exactly how I wished I had been. I come from a diferent time and I compromised to my generations standards of being the way I am and I would not change but I could dream of being a strong woman that could open up what was that phrase you used to Bobby Taylor a can of whoop ass?"

Jeanette smiled thinking about that day so long ago. "Yeah, I wanted to put a hurt on him and Masters and Little. They held Jo down and called her a bitch and wanted her to say she had fishy pants just because she had started her period. They were jerks."

Vicki cleared her throat,"I think you called Bobby a penis face in high school."

Jeanette laughed. "Yeah I did and it felt good. Because he was a penis face."

Vicki reached over to pat her daughter's had. "But this is not about Radu is it?"

Jeanette stood and moved to a window that overlooked the side garden. "No, I really like Radu and I think he cares for me. I just found myself attracted to Cameron and he only has eyes for Jo, she is his obession and he does not know me except as the kid, or her kid sister. He makes me feel like I have switched places with Sarah and I don't like that feeling."

Vicki stood and moved to her daughter and hugged her. "Darling, one day you will find the right guy and when you do, you will know it. As long as you have doubts about either of these men, they are not the ones for you. You and Josette are going to find love that will be so full filling and complete you that you will wonder who those men were. And if Radu or this Cameron happens to be the one you will know it."

Jeanette turned and hugged her mother, "Oh mother I missed you."

Vicki hugged her daughter. "I love you too my little darling. So what are the plans for you today?"

Jeanette pulled back and smiled, "I would love to go horse back riding with my mother. Would you be up for it?"

Vicki laughed, "Of course I would just give me time to change and we can walk to the stables together." Jeanette laughed the thought of a hillside ride with her mother had more appeal than she realized she had needed this special time with her mother and she wanted it.

It would help clear her mind over what had happened between her and Radu last evening. How they had nearly went the distance to do the bump nasties and were stopped by their own innate respect for each other. They had agreed to wait until they knew the time would be right before they took the next step. So, she spent the next two hours sparring with Radu on the beach in the moonlight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Damian moved through the vale that was the ninth hell. His strut was as arrogant as his attitude towards those around him. The only two beings that could share an ego as large as his were his two brothers. Caan had thoroughly irritated him. "BAAL! Quit torturing souls and join me!"

In a flash through the impenetrable darkness, the figure of Baal dressed like a Caesar appeared on his thrown holding his obsidian staff. "Damian, to what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" Stated more as a statement than a question because he really did not care and was annoyed that his brother had shown up.

"I really can feel the love brother, you make it so warm and inviting."

Baal sighed his displeasure and picked at some imaginary lint on his cloak. "What do you want Damian?" Damian rocked on his heels locking his hands behind his back, studied the floor and said his brother's name, glancing up when he said Caan's name and watched his brother's reaction and was not disappointed.

The apoplectic look that over took Baal's feature told him enough to let him know he had hit pay dirt. "Caan." Baal spat the name out with such force and distaste that it brought a smile to Damian's lips.

"So, what has our dear brother done to bring about such wrath?"

"He stole something from me. He took a possession that I highly valued and was amusing me."

Damian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Was it one of your whores?"

Baal held a fever to his gaze as he looked upon the face he had come to loath. "NO, this was no whore she held the power of the Guardians' light in her soul and she would not be broken."

This had caught his attention hearing about the Guardian's light. "I thought that such a creature was only a rumor nothing more than a myth. How was it you came upon the bearer of the Guardians' light?"

Baal was feeling generous as he waved to his servant to bring a chair for his brother. "Purely by accident but it is unimportant. Caan took what was mine for the love of some slut that dared to say she would kill me later! The impertinence of such a being."

Damian sat with the patience of a lifetime and waited for his brother's rant to stop. "Who was the guardian's light?"

Baal sighed and smiled, he had a secret that only he held and started to laugh thinking of his deed. "Oh she is unimportant now that I have her children."

Damian looked with a degree of respect to his brother. "You have the guardian's children?"

Baal crowed so proudly at such a feat. "I impregnated her and took her children from her and they are now my children."

Damian was interested. "How were you able to impregnate her?"

Baal waved it off, "It was really very easy. She was totally devoted to her husband. She was so faithful and in love with him that she would never willingly give of herself except to him. So, I took possession of his body and made love to her. It was magnificent to touch such purity and taste such sweetness. It was like a drug inhaling all that she was and is. Every time we made love I took a little more of her essence."

Damian thought about the feat his brother had accomplished and was mildly impressed. "So, how have you gone about exacting your punishment against Caan and the 'slut' he had grown attached to?"

The mention of his brother brought him to a temper tantrum. "That traitor! I have not thought of anything vile enough to pay him back."

Damian was reminded of a child having his favorite toy stolen and the brother refusing to give it back. "Why not kill him?"

Damian offered. To which Baal rose from his chair and began to pace furiously back and forth. "Death would be too quick too merciful. NO! I want him to suffer as he made me suffer!"

Damian sat sideways in his chair and waved his hand for Baal to get on with his rant. "Yes, yes, he should suffer the burning fires of a lifetime. Baal, it seems to me you have repaid him and the beauty of it all is you have won one over on Caan and he has no idea of what you have done. That is the beauty of this whole situation, you took something back and Caan is so stupid he did not realize what you had done."

Whether it was the voice of reason or the fact his revenge on Vicki was so complete he had not realized that by harming Vicki he had harmed Caan. Baal stopped in mid rant and smiled. "I think I see that you are right. I have won." He thought a moment then frowned, "But I want to see him suffer."

Damian sighed, "Brother, you know that the only way to make Caan suffer is to get one up on him. You have done that. And it was done without his knowledge and there was nothing he could do about it. Now all that remains is to tell him what you have done."

Baal thought a moment. "No, if I tell him, that slut who is a time folder will go back and prevent my accomplishment."

Damian sat forward, "You said she was a time folder?"

Baal nodded, "Yes, she inherited her talent from her mother. The one that should have belonged to me."

Damian was immediately interested. "This time folder is she Victoria Winters?"

Baal looked up and studied his brother, "Yes, why do you care?"

Damian waved off the question. "No reason so is she the one you thought to take and is she the one that holds the guardian's light?"

Baal nodded then with a sly sideways glance at his brother. "Why do you care who she is or was? Her years have moved on her and she is no longer the young woman she was."

Damian smiled, "Brother when was the last time you bothered to check on your toy?"

Baal thought and shrugged, "When I took her children and then allowed her to see them briefly as toddlers."

Damian folded his arms and rested his head against the soft back of the chair. "How long ago was that?"

Ball thought again, "They are now 17 so it has been 15 years."

Damian sighed, "Then would it surprise you to know she has barely aged? That she looks as much today as she did when you took her as your lover?"

Baal ordered the seeing pool brought. He waited and he studied his brother, how would he know whom Victoria was or how she appeared. "How do you know of Victoria Winters?"

Damian was not so quick to give into his anger, that was more from his mother's family, hydras had enough heads they could afford to take their time and not give in to anger.

"Because I was looking for a time folder and sent Valor to get her and bring her to me."

Baal watched the pool basin was wheeled into the room. "Really Baal? Why do you not go digital? It is of the age to do so, you play in the past as much as you play in that pool."

Baal gave an annoyed glance to his brother he had been out of touch for a while. Baal commanded the pool to show him his heart's desire. The pool rippled then an image formed, he looked upon a nearly timeless beauty that was Victoria Winters or he thought, the image drew back and he was presented with a view he had never thought he would see.

Damian was equally interested. Sitting up and leaning forward Damian looked at the vibrant beautiful woman that sat bareback on her horse. "I think that is the daughter Jeanette, she is the one that favors her mother in looks."

The image drew back and another woman appeared riding next to her twin. "It is amazing they look so much alike, they could be twins instead of mother and daughter."

Damian observed. His glance went over his brother's face and saw how enraptured he was of the two that rode on the beach. He found his brother was truly besotted by this woman. "What is it that attracts you to her brother? I have never seen you so taken by any one woman."

Baal sighed and waved his hand and the image was dissipated. "I am attracted to her and I do not know why. She has such a quality that she is like catnip to a cat."

Damian was curious as to what could force the demon of the under dark be so infatuated by a mortal female. Sure she was attractive but she was no Helena of Troy that a nation would go to war with another nation over her.

"Why do you need a time folder brother, you have neglected to answer that question."

Damian shrugged, "I just thought it would be nice to go back in time and change the outcome of some wars, and war mongers destiny. I would like to see more chaos in the world than there has been. You know how we thrive on chaos."

Baal was not convinced; his brother never did anything just because. He always had a plan and he was holding this information from him. "I really want to know what specifically you want with a time folder brother."

Damian was not about to tell his brother he wanted to alter the time flow to keep Baal's birth from happening so he could take over his position in the ninth hell, that would be a bit of nasty business that might disrupt his time flow. "Think about it brother if you could fold time, would you not alter Caan from betraying you if you had a chance? Would you not bring about the willingness of your precious Victoria to come to you of her own accord and beg to stay with you? Just think of what you could do if you held the power of a time folder in your hand."

He had diverted Baal's thoughts to his ego and his ability to have whatever his heart desired by playing on that very same ego that would be his undoing. "It might be amusing but I have what I want and I had my heart's desire lying with me willingly and giving of her self in ways I could only imagine."

Damian smiled, "But do you have her with you now? Is she the mother to your children where you can raise those children together?"

Baal had to concede he had a point and he had wondered what life would have been had he held her affection to have her with him in his bed nightly might have been a new experience. Though most women had bored him after a week and so he was on to his newest conquest.

"I am content with what I have. I have a son that looks like me and a daughter that, has her qualities."

Damian stood and moved to his brother's side, leaning into whisper in his ear, "But does she have her looks?" Baal was thinking about his words. "No, she looks like mother, but she has that sensitivity that is Victoria." Damian was growing bored and weary and was thinking of doing an id insinuation on him. He was pathetic; he wanted a woman when he could have any woman.

Why this woman? What was so special about this one woman? In his slave house he had many women that were far more beautiful than this woman. Far more talented in meeting the sexual pleasures and desires than this woman who was or had been to her knowledge with one man. So what was the attraction? Well it mattered not he wanted her for the talent of folding time, and he wanted to make sure his father saw him as the worthy one to rule the ninth hell. "So Caan and this woman Josette Collins who is the daughter to your Victoria dared to embarrass you in your own home and so now your vengeance is to make him pay? How would you make him pay have you even figured that out?"

Baal looked around and the studied his staff a moment. "I will take what he loves and make it mine."

Damian smiled, "And how do you propose to do that?" Baal was imaginative when he wanted to be imaginative why was he stymied now?

"Brother if it were me, I would make her one of my slaves, my sex slave and flaunt it in Caan's face. He would see how I control the thing he desires and she belongs to me."

Baal gave his brother a sardonic look. " Why would I want to do that? He would just tell me to keep her and what would I have won? Nothing, no my revenge will be one he won't forget and will long remember and will not allow him to betray me again."

Damian sighed he had tried. He had manipulated and he had cajoled now he was tired of this prattle and whining. If his brother would not take what he wanted he would.

Damian stood back from his brother. "Then I wish you luck brother. Me, I am going to go take what I want."

Baal turned and glared at Damian, "What exactly are you going to do brother?"

He laughed, "I am going to make my brother's life miserable unlike you who wishes to sit here all safe and sound and wanting to just plot. You get what you sow brother and I am going to sow havoc. "

With a moment's hesitation he disappeared leaving on a slight popping sound as he created an opening in the realty that was the ninth hell.

Damian estimated the location of the two women and appeared on the over hang of Look Out Point. He watched the two cantered their horses towards a rocky foundation and focusing his energy he pushed with his mind and sent a psionic blast to the most vulnerable part, and watched as the rockslide began to tumble down towards the horses and riders.

Vicki had raced a head and was the closets to the rockslide. The horse hearing the rumble of rocks reared and sent Vicki sliding back to the sandy ground with a hard thump winding her and paralyzing her for the moment. Jeanette seeing he mother slide screamed, "MOTHER!" In that precise moment, of the horse bolting away from the danger, Jeanette opened a slipstream under her mother and she vanished.

Damian also vanished to slide with her through the slipstream of time. Feeling panic surround her Jeanette slipped from her horse and went in pursuit of her mother. Arriving at the opening point to discover there was no signature of her mother or of the steam having been opened at all.

Jeanette slumped to the ground in frustrated tears and as she slid to the ground her life began to unfold as the time was changed. Everything was going into reverse for her and faster than she could stop it. Realizing a major distortion wave had been created she pressed her alert button and fell through the fabric of time and continued to fall hoping she would be found and that timeline would not be changed so drastically that their lives would be altered forever.

Vicki fell tumbling and then free falling through time and space, when she finally landed she looked down to see her body lying in the 18th century gown once worn by her when she was Sarah's governess. It was an odd sensation as she felt her body absorbed into her body and she became one and the memories she had were no more. They were the memories of that time in that reality. Weakly she reached for and read her last entry.

1795

_My name is Victoria Winters, my journey began nearly three years ago, when I first arrived in Collinsport Maine as a Governess for a troubled boy named David Collins. I had such hopes and dreams. They are but gone and I fear that all of my tomorrows may never come. My happily ever after I hoped to share with the man I thought I had fallen in love ended in my yesterdays. Peter was hanged at dusk, and I had to witness his last breath as his bound body was thrust down the trap door by the executioner. He was executed for a murder that I had committed and soon I will join him for I have been tried and convicted of witchcraft._

_The irony is that I may die of a fever that wracks my body as I lay here in my cell. Apparently, the good citizens of Collinsport would prefer to have me healthy to hang me, rather than let me suffer from the malaise of this fever. I once remember when I was in the foundling home; that a favorite nurse of mine went away. I was devastated by her departure for I had hoped I could be her little girl and she my mother. I was heart broken, for here I was a mere child of such tender years of 6 maybe 7, I had felt my world crumble around me and I felt lost. Set adrift on a sea of isolation and loneliness. That is when Mrs. Parker told me "Victoria, as long as you have hope, you have a future. Remember that without hope you have lost." _

_Today, I in my delirium now realize that my choices and my decisions were wrong and what hope I had with a man I had dared to marry and dreamed of having his children was lost to me forever. I am dead inside and I am prepared to die._

The yellowed cured paper that she released and watched it drift then lay on the floor of the straw covered cell joined the discarded quill pen. Victoria laid in a fetal position on the single cot simultaneously shivering and perspiring under the thin blanket. The fetid smell of what was left on her stomach filled the room.

Victoria Winters drifted in and out of her delirium waiting for death to take her. At one point she dreamed she was back at Collinwood in the year 1967 and sitting at the breakfast table with David Collins, Roger Collins, Carolyn Stoddard and Mrs. Stoddard. For a moment she felt at peace and wondered if this is how it felt when you passed on, with your past lives drifting before you.

One face appeared to her more often than most and that was of Barnabas Collins. His sad soulful eyes, when they studied her with appreciation and much like a puppy with such care and devotion. The way his stoic countenance would relax and he would light up as he spoke of things long passed.

Perhaps the most heartfelt memory was of the last meeting together when he proposed marriage to her. She had been so foolish and turned him down. Now, it was way to late, and soon she would be to him nothing more than a passing memory, dust in the wind. Perhaps she was too hasty not to accept his proposal.

He said he was very fond of her. She did not need nor want fondness, she wanted love, and to be loved and cherished as the first Barnabus had loved and cherished his Josette. Sighing she drifted into her fitful sleep waiting, waiting, waiting for . . . death did not seem to come like she had hoped. So, she slept and she muttered his name . . . "Barnabas why could you not love me? I need to be loved."

This did not feel right and she knew there was something wrong. She had no idea how she was going to escape from this new hell. Fever racked her body with a succession of chills. She wanted to die, and not by the hangman's noose. Hearing the rattle of keys by the jailer she waited, wondering who it would be that was coming to the holding cells. A very refined voice of a gentleman demanded the access to her jail.

When a protest was sounded, Vicki distinctly heard him say he was the young lady's new lawyer and had obtained her release. Through her fever filled mind she saw the man dressed in a brocade satin trimmed deep blue frock coat lined with golden silk and waistcoat with heavy embroidery accenting the cut of the coat to his shape, then on the sleeves of his frock coat was gold braiding, he was dressed as a nobleman with his satin breeches with black riding boots. He smiled preteding to hand over a parchment paper and told the man to read it. The jailer took the paper though there was no paper and looked at it. "Sorry sir, come this way."

He led the man to Vicki's cell and nodded, "She is in there." The man looked with some degree of concern to Vicki in her condition and wrinkled his nose as the odor that permeated the air around her. "

Why was she allowed to stay in this condition? Open the door man, allow me access." The jailer opened the door and stepped aside. Damian in the guise of a nobleman brushed past the man and moved to Vicki's side.

"Come and lift her man take her to my carriage." The Jailer handed him the keys and moved to get Vicki, lifting her limp body he carried her out of the goal and to an awaiting carriage. Damian waited as the jailer lifted Vicki to the inside of the carriage.

Damian felt very proud of himself as he handed the keys back to the jailer, "Now go in to the cell she was in, lock yourself in, then throw the keys out of the window. You will lay down and when you awaken, you will remember nothing."

Damian smiled up to the coachman then opened the door to come up short. Caan sat holding Vicki's body in his lap. He smiled with sadistic pleasure, winked to his brother, gave him a wicked little salute then disappeared. Sending Damian into a fit of rage. "Damn you Caan!" Looking around he sighed; it appeared he was now stuck in this time frame until he found a timefolder. Enjoying his cover as a Duke, he decided he would make due and wait. Time was to him irrelevant.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jeanette landed hard on the beach she had just vacated; she looked around and saw her horse cropping the grass by the hillside, glancing around she frowned. 'Where was her mother?' Then stepping from a slipstream of time carrying her mother was Cameron.

"Loose something munchkin?" He laid her mother on the beach and wrinkled his nose. Waving his hand he uttered, "Clean. Restore." Vicki's clothing ruffled and then changed back to what she had been wearing before she was time shifted to the past. Gone was her fever and restored hopefully were her memories of this timeline. "I think that should have reset the timeline. " Cameron chuckled as he set Vicki down on the beach.

"The difference is my brother was left in the past, which by now I am sure he had regained his own timeline." Josette looked around, the last she had seen was her life changing around her and her mother's presence had slipped into an alternate or void dimension. "How?"

He gave her a sly smile, "I know how all I need is a chance."

Josette wanted to hit him and he recognized that dangerous glint in her gaze as she watched him then her mother. "I meant how were you able to locate mother? I could not feel her or her presence and then my own life was going haywire."

He moved his shoulders in a negligent shrug. "I followed her light Josette, people that live in the dark can follow light. It's kind of like a moth to flame. Except I don't get my wings burnt."

Jeanette moved to sit by him and her mother's side. "Why is she out?" Cameron studied Vicki then turned his attention to Jeanette, "You two really do look like each other. I would think when she fell into another altered state version of her life, she held onto the fever that was racking her body."

Jeanette frowned and stared at her mother using her latent powers she practiced the id insinuation that Logan had spoken of, staring into her mother's face she concentrated and pushed her power forward sifting through her memories and finding they were distorted and fractured having touched her other life. "She is disjointed in her thoughts, she is holding on to the life she slipped into and is having trouble re-associating her life." Cameron raised an eyebrow somewhat impressed.

"When did you get psi powers?"

Jeanette flushed and glanced up to his face then back to her mother's. "I did not know I had those powers until Logan wanted to put safety blocks in place to protect us against your brother. He said that I was a natural and should talk to HQ about trying to develop them. I was kind of trying them when I made a slip stream for mother to fall through to avoid being crushed by the rocks."

Caan nodded, "She will need psi surgery to restore her full memories if she is as disjointed as you say. The problem in what you did was you did not anticipate using psi abilities when opening a slipstream is that slip streams run through all realities and where she fell was in an alternate reality. Do you understand what that means?"

Jeanette nodded, "I think I know, if you make different choices then in other realities your life would be different by those choices."

Cameron nodded, "To perfect your ability you will need to learn to control which realty you need to stream through."

Jeanette flushed, "I understand but I did the best I could under the circumstances." Cameron smiled and flicked her nose like she was a kid. "You did fine, you did not know that a more practiced psi powered being was manipulating this scenario. I have a feeling the next time you meet this psi power he will find in you a powerful force to be faced when you hone your powers."

Cameron hit his transmitter, "Logan to the beach we need psi surgery. Prepare to lock on location."

With a soft flash of light Logan appeared on the beach and looked around. Spotting Jeanette, Josette, Cameron and Vicki he moved to them. "What happened, it felt like there was a kind of burp in the time flow."

Jeanette flushed, was about to confess she had nearly messed up big time when Cameron spoke up, "My brother tried to take Vicki and was sending her through a psi empowered slip stream. Net caught it signaled and we were able to lock and restore."

Logan recognized a bull story when he heard one but had to give it to Cameron for trying to protect Jeanette. "I see, well how did you know she needed psi surgery?"

Jeanette let out her breath and spoke softly, "Because I did that id insinuation in her mind and saw how disjointed her thoughts and memories were, when I explained what I saw Cameron said she would need the psi surgery."

Logan looked over Vicki for any other signs of damage not seeing them he took Jeanette's fingers. "Put them here and follow my instructions, you are going to do the surgery."

Cameron jerked Jeanette's fingers back from the bridge of her mother's nose. "Are you crazy? Do you know what you are risking?"

Logan nodded, "Yes, and she can do it."

Cameron removed his hand from Jeanette's fingers, "it's your mother's funeral." Jeanette was beginning to draw on her internal abilities listening to Cameron's comment. With a hint of anger edging out her fear she glared at Cameron.

"I can do this."

Cameron sat back on his heels and was preparing to leave. Upon hearing Jeanette's determination he decided to sit and observe. Logan began to speak softly and confidently to Jeanette, "Focus your energy on her mind. Follow my directions and you will do just fine Net."

With a confidence fed by Logan's steady calm voice, Jeanette began to penetrate her mothers mind and finding the memories and separating them from the new memories she found it was much like a puzzle as she concentrated on the task at hand.

Finding fractured parts of her memory she knew it took intense concentration as she worked on restoring her mother's memories to this timeline. With the sun growing higher into the sky she felt the heat and could not afford to be distracted. Focusing her power she moved with a deliberate slowness to build back every little nuance her mother had, her personality, her memories as minor as they seemed, she slipped them into place and when the sun began its fall to sunset, she sat back and looked around seeing Cameron ha stayed through it all and Logan was smiling. "You did it Net, you did your first psi surgery and you did it all right!"

Jeanette started to stand and felt her world tilt, Cameron caught her and swept her up in his arms. "She did not know she would exhaust her self physically doing this?"

Logan watched Vicki for signs of consciousness. "This was her first psi surgery, she had no idea that she would fatigue herself and would need a day's rest to recover. She will not be able to take assignments for at least 36 hours."

Cameron nodded, "I will take her to the house, you going to bring the horses and Vicki?"

Logan nodded, "It actually might be better if Josette was here when she awakens. Jo, need you here so you should stay."

Cameron nodded flashed from view carrying Jeanette. Jo sat down next to her mother's body. "With her just having psi surgery Jo, and slipping into an alternate reality left her with those memories. Seeing someone familiar will help her once she wakes up"

Jo nodded, "Thank you Logan."

Logan laughed, "Don't thank me, your sister repaired her mind."

Josette turned with a look of incredulousness on her face. " I thought you were just showing Nettie?"

He nodded, "I did guide her but most the work was done by Nettie. She has one of the most natural innate psi powers I have ever crossed."

Josette was proud. "She needs to practice on developing that power. She will be out for the next 36 hours because of this but she did it and did it better than I could."

Vicki moaned slightly and opened her eyes. "Jeanette!" She gasped sitting up then felt weak and light headed. "She is fine mother."

Vicki relaxed, "I was so worried, I thought I saw her as she was running towards me and then I don't remember much else."

Josette helped her mother stand. "She was knocked out briefly from the landslide but no real damage. She is exhausted from the incident."

Vicki started brushing her clothing to remove the sand. "Do we need to call Julia?"

Josette shook her head., "No mother she is just exhausted from keeping the rocks from falling on you."

Vicki sighed and then saw Amos cropping grass. "I will get Amos and we should head back to the house. I want to check on her."

Josette moved from her mother, "I will get Amos, you start back with Logan. I need to check and make sure your horse made it back to the stables."

Vicki watched Josette gather Net's horse then Vicki fell into step next to Logan. "I guess I should thank you for your help Mr. Logan."

He smiled watching his feet kick the sand. "Call me Logan, Mr. was my father."

Vicki laughed, "All right Logan, thank you so much for being there for Jeanette and helping out. I thought I heard Cameron's voice did he take her home?"

Logan nodded, "She was really exhausted form diverting those rocks from hitting you so he stepped up and offered to carry her to the house."

Vicki thought a moment, "He really did not carry her all that way now did he? I am sure he folded or used a dimensional door to make his way to the house with my daughter."

Logan laughed, "Well yeah he did. She is in good hands for now."

Vicki thought about those words, "I hope so."

Logan caught the tone of her voice. "He does worry about her."

Vicki walked with a steady labored pace in the heavy sand. "He worries about her because she is Josette's sister."

Logan nodded, "That and she is one of his team members. Cameron is a complex man. The mission usually directs him and he has an unusual interest in Josette. I think it's the rejection syndrome."

Vicki glanced over at the unusual man that paced her steps with his. He was medium build, with a scarred face, he in short had reminded her of Adam before his plastic surgery. The difference between Adam and Logan was the height. Where Adam had towered over Vicki, Logan was eye to eye with her.

"So, you think that Cameron's interest in Josette is strictly her rejection of him as a love interest?"

Logan nodded, "Nothing will keep a guys attention than making him think the lady in question has no interest."

Vicki sighed, "I see so once he has her as a conquest he will loose interest and move on to another interest?"

Logan nodded and sucked his bottom lip in then blew it out making a popping nose. "Yep."

Vicki shook her head. "My dream was to have all my children find the kind of love that I had with their father. Cameron is looking to put a notch on his bedpost."

Logan had to think about that a moment. "I don't think it's entirely sexual, I think he is perpetrating an ego."

Vicki nodded, "I understand egos his brother has a very large ego."

Logan laughed, "That is rally a big understatement to say his brother has a big ego, the man is nothing but an ego."

Logan laughed again, "Your mistake is believing he is a man. Baal is a demi god the same as Cameron. Both men possess powers that go beyond anything most 'men' have. Baal's main power is in his staff, the obsidian staff of dark power. He fuels it with the souls he claims in the ninth hell. Cameron received his powers from his mother who was a very powerful mage and became the guardian to Baal's hell. Then there is Damian, the twin born three minutes after Cameron. Damien received his powers from his father."

Vicki thought a moment, "And those powers?"

Logan laughed, "Oh they are very unique and one of your daughters possesses those powers. They deal with mind and manipulation of the mind. He can enter your mind and make you do things you would not remember doing."

Vicki shivered thinking about that is kind of a powerful ability. " Is there any way that you can protect yourself from such mind probes?"

Logan nodded looking around as they moved to the pathway that led up to Widows Hill. "What can be done? Do I need to make a helmet of tin foil or something?"

Logan shook his head he had found her humor charming. "No, you will need me to put in what we call psi blocks. Once you have one of those in place he would really have to probe deep into your mind to get past the blocks that I would put up."

Vicki thought a moment, "I was kind of looking forward to wearing a tin hat." She chuckled thinking of how she would look with a tin hat.

"Well if you want to wear one, I certainly would not stop you but you might look odd and cause people to talk."

Vicki paused and looked around since they had begun their walk she had an odd feeling that they around wondering if they were being followed or watched. Logan nodded to the top of Widows Hill, there the outline of Josette Collins stood watching them approach, once they topped the hill, her figure faded from view.

"She was watching us on the beach almost 10 minutes ago. I think she was worried about you and what had happened with the rock slide. She is a good friend and look out for you Victoria, I would hold onto that friendship."

Vicki had smiled noticing it was Josette on the hill. "She has saved me on several occasions. I think she is trying to make up for what happened between us in 1796."

Logan stopped and frowned; "I know she blamed you for what happened to Barnabas, she thought you were the witch."

He glanced around looking slightly paranoid. "Vicki, take my hand and close your eyes." He reached for her hand pulled her close to him, shielded her with his coat the air around them began to crackle and blurred, from the depths of the abyss they seemed to be falling through Vicki could hear the loud condemning voice of a man that she had come to fear. "Victoria Winters is a witch and must hang!"

Vicki gasped as she held to Logan's coat, "Trask!" She had never feared anyone as much as she had this man that had tortured her and persecuted her.

Vicki felt her body ripped from Logan's arms and once again she felt herself free falling again tumbling through a time slip to land in the cellar of the old house. Pushing up from her position she stood and listened. Then she heard the generator click on to run a test and then shift off. "Oh thank goodness."

She moved to push the button that switched on the lights that flooded the room. Moving to the steps she slowly made her way up the stairs. She had not gone any further than three steps when the room grew icy cold and then the chilling tones of Trask's voice arrested her progress up the stairs. "Stop!"

Vicki paused, her breath was visible around her and she turned to peer down to the man that had sent her to the gallows. "Victoria Winters you must stop."

Vicki turned, feeling her heart beat against her rib cage and she had to admit at this time he still struck fear in her heart. "I am not the witch you sought Trask." She took a deep breath and slowly moved down to face him.

He smiled, "You have grown brazen in your later years. I know you are not the witch I sought but you are a witch."

Vicki nodded, "I am a witch of white powers and good. Why are you here?"

Trask fully solidified in from paced the area of the cellar. "I came for retribution against the one that condemned me to death."

Vicki shook her head. "You are not going to be allowed to harm anyone in my family "

Trask circled around her and laughed, "How can you stop me from seeking my revenge."

Vicki smiled as she thought a moment, held up her hand and commanded, "Return to your grave or face the light of the guardian."

Trask screamed in pain as his ghostly form was consumed and vanquished from the cellar. "Gosh that felt good. For so long that man had held me in terror, now he will never harm another innocent." Trask's form was sucked down into the bowels of the earth and the soul that was Trask found him self in the nine hells fearing he would never be allowed to return to the sanctity of his grave.

From behind, Task heard a deep voice, "Welcome Reverend Trask welcome to hell. I must say I really enjoyed your work. You were my most favorite and apt pupil."

Trask spun around and glared at the red skinned horned devil before him. "What deviltry is this? Who are you devil spawn?"

Diablos laughed, "I am the master of the real witch, she calls me Diablos you can call me master!" Trask screamed in terror as the devilish demon moved towards him casting his soul into eternal damnation and burning embers. "I think we shall let you cook a while before I decide to send you back to do my bidding."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Josette slid into a booth and sat watching the door for her Aunt and Uncle. Taking a menu she thumb through it and then glanced up when the pressure changed in the room. A stylishly dressed man entered the room and glanced around. Spotting Josette she sighed and planted her nose back into her menu.

The man moved to the bar and sat at one of the barstools. The conversation was low and then Josette looked up seeing Bob Rooney's son Gerald was holding a tray with a glass of wine. "Um it's from the Gentleman and he was wondering if you would give him just five minutes of your time."

Josette looked at the lovely Rose wine and sighed. "What would it hurt to hear what he wanted although she had spent several years rebuffing advances from the male gender? She had never had one so well dressed and polished. "Sure Gerald but my Aunt and Uncle will be joining me shortly for lunch. When Pearl gets in would you tell her to come and get our order?"

Gerald nodded and left to go back to the bar. Josette sat back and pushed her sweater sleeves up and rested her elbows on the table cupping her chin in her palms. The man who Jo sized up immediately as self-assured, confidence but not ego driven moved to her table on his expensive Johnston Murphy dress shoes approached her table and slid in across from her. 'Hello, I could not help but notice you when I came in and you were pointed out to me as being a member of the Collins Family."

Josette nodded, "May I introduce myself. My name is Gerard Stiles, and I am an associate of Quentin Collins. I was wondering if he was in town by any chance?"

Josette relaxed immediately and smiled more welcomingly. "Oh good you are not a lawyer or a masher."

Gerard laughed and shook his head. "Well I hate to disappoint you but I am a lawyer, Quentin's lawyer and you are?"

Josette flushed, "Sorry, I am Josette Collins." He looked surprised.

"My goodness you are no a ghost are you?"

She laughed, "No I am not a ghost, you should know I am named for the famous Collins Ghost but I am not her."

Gerard smiled and added more charm to his persona. "Well for that I am grateful, I was trying to contact Quentin or do you know Barnabas Collins? I was looking for them and have been unable to get in touch with either of them."

Josette reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Punching in the number for Quentin's private cell she waited and heard the familiar 'Hello, Quentin here."

Josette smiled, "Then why the hell are you not here with me?"

Quentin laughed and then went with the flow of her tease. "Hello Munch butt, where the hell are you?"

Josette laughed, "The Blue Whale where I am going to meet Thomas and Lydia for lunch."

He covered the phone and she knew he was speaking to Daphne his wife. "Hey we are about five minutes away, save us a seat and we will be there in no time."

Josette winked at Gerard and said, "By the way your lawyer is here looking for you."

Quentin sounded surprised, "Oh who would that be."

Josette handed her phone over to Gerard. "Hello Quentin?"

Josette watched his face while he spoke on the phone and he had become animated when he finally had Quentin on the line. "I have been trying for a week to reach you. We have two new contracts from your publisher and there is the matter of your property in Egypt, it appears you have a buyer for the property."

He nodded acting as though Quentin could see him and then he asked, "What about Barnabas? Will he be around this week?"

Gerard must have heard Quentin say to ask Josette since she was his daughter because those penetrating dark eyes shot to her face. Josette had taken time to study the man and found him to be attractive, polished, and confident in his sophisticated big city ways. Dark curly hair that was coiffed perfectly to the shape of his face, clean square cut features and thick kissable lips and for a moment she was doing what she hated other people did to her she was thinking if he would make a nice boyfriend for Kelly.

He handed her phone back and smiled. "It looks like you are going to need a bigger table. Your Cousin Quentin his wife and their daughter Louisa are coming for lunch."

Josette glanced over to Gerald, "Hey Gerald can we have the family room in back and some tables put together? We have a bigger party coming for lunch."

Gerald nodded and disappeared through an archway that led back to the bathrooms that also led to a family room. She could hear the tables being pushed together and the chairs as they were dragged across the floor. "So Quentin says you are Barnabas daughter?"

She nodded, "Yep that be me. First born and all that malarkey."

He chuckled, "Well I need to speak with your father, it seems some of those coins he sent to be appraised have come back in the millions and we are not talking about tens of millions but hundreds of millions."

Josette laughed, "Mother will be thrilled, that means she can finally have the addition put on to the old house she always thought was needed."

He shook his head. "Whom did your father marry? The last time I actually saw him and spoke to him was a long, long time ago. I guess I have been out of touch with him for a while, he was interested in a young woman that was the governess to the Collins family was she the one he married?"

Josette nodded, "Yes, my mother's name is Victoria. Her and dad had five children, I am the oldest and then there is Jeanette, Joshua, we call him JB and then twins Daniel and Sarah."

He shook his head and studied his well-manicured hands. "He was always such a meticulous man and when he called me a few months ago, he said he had some coins that were lying around the house and he wanted to see about selling them."

Josette wondered what coins her father had to sell. She had recalled that when she was really young she had found three large bags of golden coins that had Spanish markings on them. When she had asked about them she was told Daddy found them on an island.

"I wonder why he wanted to sell them now, they have been around as long as I can remember and I know he has been very successful in the market lately."

Gerard shrugged. "I just got a call from him from out of the blue and he said he had some coins he wanted to dispose of and would I for a percentage be interested in selling them for him."

Josette shrugged, "Well he is going to be more wealthy and apparently so are you if you are getting a percentage."

Gerard chuckled, "I told him I would do it for five percent and it looks like I am going to be quite wealthy."

Josette lifted her wine glass in a salute. "Here is to you Mr. Stiles. Good fortune coming your way and great success."

Gerald moved to the booth. "Um Miss Josette the tables are together should you want me to tell your family where you are when they come in?"

Josette nodded, "Please Gerald and bring Mr. Stiles a drink and its on me."

Gerard held up his hand. "Does not seem right to have you pay for my drink."

Josette smiled, "I am loaded too Mr. Stiles, I can afford a nice Rose blush wine for a family friend. Come on, my Uncle and Aunt, as well as Quentin should be here soon."

Lydia had cleared the scene of the murder with the bagging of the body. She sat down and looked at the digital pictures she had taken. The victim had been a derelict camping in the woods. It was not uncommon for them to be attacked by wild animals. Looking at the condition of this body she found it hard to believe that a wild animal could rend that much flesh from the body.

She slipped out of her biohazard suit and waited watching the body being put in the back of the ambulance. Tim followed the paramedics to the back of the meat wagon, a name affectionately referred to the ambulance that transported the dead. It was a form of levity to allow them to deal with the horrors of what they were facing. Tim moved to her side. "You going to join me later for the autopsy?"

She nodded, "Yep, but right now I got to go change and meet Jobeth at the Blue Whale for lunch." Tim leaned against the side of her car.

"Have you ever seen so much damage before by a wild animal?" He looked half sickened by the sight he had come upon after being called to the death scene.

"Nope, this is a first for me. It was like something just ripped him apart and the blood was everywhere even sixty feet from the actual death sight."

"I know I followed a blood trail down the path and it was odd that the only prints were really large paw prints."

Lydia nodded, "I know maybe we can figure this out later on down the road once we get State in to collect evidence and I suspect they will be out here most the night." Lydia watched them drag a generator out and large spot lights. "I got to make sure they have security coverage while they are working here, can't have that creature coming back to take out anyone else."

Tim nodded, "Well I will see you around five unless I get swamped in the emergency room. You might want to call me later." He slapped his palm on her shoulder and smiled.

"Okay Tim later then." She watched him move to his jeep and then slid into her car, backed up and turned heading towards her cottage. If she got home she could shower, change and be back at the Blue Whale in time to have lunch with her sister's kid.

Lydia moved to her cottage and got out. It was probably a good thing she was going to change, she needed a shower now. She had given Roscoe the film to get processed and had gotten in her car backed up did a 180 again and headed to her cottage. Rushing in she checked the time and thought she would just make lunch with Thomas, Jason and Josette if she hurried. Pulling her hair out of the bun she ran her fingertips against her scalp and did a rush shower.

Thomas would want a report from her on the dead body. Moving to her closet she pulled out a pair of black dress pants, a nice white blouse and a black jacket. Taking enough time to add a little eyeliner shadow to enhance her dark eyes and some blush she added a light coat of lipstick and stood back happy with her look.

Grabbing her badge case, she tucked it in her handbag and then found her clip on holster, and her badge clip and badge, sliding it over her belt she tucked the gun on her right side slipped on some low slung heeled shoes. Heading to the door she actually felt good about her self going out the door grabbing her shoulder bag on her way out.

Heading back towards town she was pretty happy with out quickly she had cleared the scene, gotten her shower changed and was on the way to have lunch with her family. Resting her elbow on the doorframe she chewed the edge of her nails and watched the roadway that tie clip had her puzzled. It was the one thing that had been out of place when she had back tracked and found it along the pathway.

She knew she had seen one like it before she just could not place where. The chatter on the radio was mildly distracting as she navigated her car onto the main street of Collinsport. Pulling into the parking spots in front of the Blue Whale she noted that Quentin, her father, and Vicki's cars were all lined up next to each other. Getting out she locked her car and flushed when one of the seaman whistled at her. A whistle had not complimented her in a very long time.

With a lighter pace to her step she moved to the front door and pulled it open. Stepping inside she was immediately over whelmed with the smell of dried wood, old smoke and the sound of the cook calling out orders in the back. Gerald had to look at her twice to recognize her. "Wow Lydia you look great!"

Lydia flushed and smiled, "Geez by the way guys are acting I would think you had never seen me out of uniform."

Gerald had to think and sighed, "Well to be honest the last time I saw you out of your uniform was high school and you looked great then."

Lydia smiled and winked at Gerald "Well I need to keep you around to feed my ego all day long." Gerald looked hopeful but knew with him being a married man that was like a snow balls chance in hell for him to go out with her."

She looked around "Where are they?" Then she heard a loud round of laughter from the back and held up her hand. "No, don't tell me they are in the back. Later Gerald."

When Lydia entered the room she looked at the table and from those present she could see her father, her brother in law Barnabas and her sister Vicki, her nieces Josette and Jeanette, her nephew JB, her brother Jason, with his son Georgie, her brother Thomas, with her sister in law Connie taking a break from the hospital but still wearing her scrubs, and then she noticed this gorgeous man with penetrating dark eyes that appeared to look right through her.

Moving to the end of the table away from the new man she sat down. Thomas smiled, "Hey sis you look nice, especially just coming from a death scene."

She dropped her eyes and studied her hands. "Yeah well I need to write the report and put it on your desk."

Thomas picked up his tea glass and sipped from it. "I heard he was drained of blood and had his throat torn out."

Connie had offered what the local hospital gossip was putting out. "Really can't comment Con, it's an ongoing investigation."

She nodded understanding besides she figured she would learn more later if not from Thomas then from Tim, she did work with him and he had scheduled the autopsy for 5:00.

Pearl came in to get her order and then the conversation went to how Quentin and Barnabas had just stumbled upon the treasure on the island the time Dr. Lang had set them adrift in the ocean. Quentin had cashed his in after he and Daphne were married and they needed to add an addition to the cottage with Daphne being pregnant.

Daphne had sat next to Gerard and they had been discussion cases and making comparisons to outcomes of the court's decision. When Lydia had glanced up she had caught him staring down at her and it made her blush. Dropping her eyes to her soft drink she played with the stem of the drink. Sitting next to her father he spoke softly to her. "Baby you do look nice. You should dress like that more often."

She flushed, "Thank you Dad. Seems like I have no choice, Thomas ordered me into civilian dress to do my investigations."

George kissed her cheek. "You should and then you should charge the county for a clothing replacement fee. Dressed like that in the field you are going to find your clothing can get messed up pretty quick."

She nodded and was rescued when their meal was delivered to the table. Picking at her meal she tried to rush through lunch and rose before anyone else. "I have to get back to the office, I will have that report on your desk tonight Tom, it was nice seeing everyone."

She picked up her purse and moved to the bar and the door. "Excuse me Miss Patterson?" It was he, he had jumped up excusing him self from the table and to the knowing looks passing between the family members as he chased after Lydia.

She stopped and turned. He smiled and asked, "Um, we were not properly introduced. I am Gerard Stiles Quentin's lawyer, I was um wondering, wow this is so awkward I usually am not at a loss for words, but what I was wondering was if you would like to um go out with me sometime."

Lydia blinked and looked around to make sure he was talking to her and then she smiled. "Yeah, sure. Tonight is kind of bad I have a long report to make and some evidence to go over."

His smile lit up his entire face and he whipped out his card with his cell phone number. "Please call me and let me now when would be a good time, I plan on being in town for a while."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her business card with her department cell number on it. "You can reach me here and at the department. I don't have a home phone."

He took the card and smiled flicking it between his fingers. "I look forward to seeing you soon and getting to know you better."

Lydia blushed and smiled in return. "Me too, you will excuse me." She turned and when she turned he boldly grabbed her wrist pulled him against his chest and placed a light kiss on her lips. "Just something to think about before we meet again."

Lydia flushed deeper and schooled herself so she did not rush from the room. Moving out into the humid warm day she had to refocus her attention back to the murder of one Dale Lee Watson of Roanoke Virginia, vagrant murder victim. She slid in behind the wheel of her car and thought it was going to be a long day and night. Turning the ignition on she slid the car into gear and with a lighter heart she drove back to the office.

Darkness blanketed the small community of Collinsport Lydia sat at her desk and concentrated on her report and the evidence that had been found by the forensic team. They had taken rooms at the Collinsport Inn and were planning on one more sweep through to make sure nothing had been missed.

Lydia stretched from the small of her back then she sat back and rubbed her neck. She had sat at her desk for hours and she was tired, her eyes were beginning to blur. Getting up she walked to the little kitchenette that had been built in the late 80's. Looking at the coffee pot she thought she needed something stronger.

Glancing around she realized she had not eaten. Looking at the clock she frowned. "Well that report can be finished tomorrow." Moving for her jacket, gun, badge and purse, she headed to the door stopping by dispatch she told Ethel she would be home if she was needed, but she was going to the Collinsport diner for a bite to eat.

Looking around she noticed the night was winding up to be a typical rainy night in Maine. Moving to her car, she opened the door and then looked around. She could have sworn someone was watching her. Grabbing the snap of her gun, she undid the snap, and then she slid into the car and started it. Moving it down the street she parked out front.

Getting out she moved around to the door to the café when from behind she felt a strong pair of hands come around covering her mouth and arms that physically lifted her and carried her into the alley. Once she felt the tension on her waist lesson, she kicked back rolled her shoulder and sent the assailant flying over her shoulder to land with a sickening thud against the wall.

Before she could move the figure had jumped up and slammed her back against the wall causing her head to hit and sending shards of pain and blackness to consume her body and she slumped to the ground. Before the assailant could move on the unconscious woman a darker figure moved to the alley. A low growl emitted and the figure dove and hit the attacker square in his chest knocking him backwards.

The sounds of ripping flesh and the smell of death filled the air and the strangled cries of the attacker were silenced with his blood. He was strangling on the blood. The figure that had attacked turned and bent over Lydia's body he turned her face and smiled then lifting her he carried her to the doorway of the café and laid her on the porch. Knocking loudly he stepped back and became mist when the lights from inside split the darkness of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lydia felt like a truck had hit her as she opened her eyes and moaned. Looking around she saw she was in the hospital in a room. Liz moved to her side first. "Penny!"

George had been leaning forward silently praying sitting by his daughter's side. George stood up and moved to his daughter's side, "Hey Baby welcome back."

His words were soft and uttered with love. Lydia blinked confused, "Welcome back where did I go?" She tried to sit up and found her body was not going to allow it without protest. "What the hell happened?"

Liz leaned over the other side of the bed and looked with concern that a mother would have for her child. "Darling, you have been in a coma for a week."

Lydia felt her reality had slipped away and she was in someone else's body. "What do you mean? I was going to get something to eat and someone attacked me."

Thomas moved through the door carrying two cups of coffee in styrofoam cups. "That was a week ago sis. You had a skull fracture. We have kept vigil over you for a week."

Connie bounced in the room carrying two more sytrofoam cups and stopped. "Holy crap, she is awake!"

Thrusting the cups into Liz's hands she turned and rushed out of the room. A short time later Tim Stokes followed her back in the room with his mother Julia. "Look who is awake."

Connie proudly announced as if she had affected her conscious state all by her self. Julia wearing her white lab coat with her name embroidered on the breast, hands in the pockets moved to Lydia's bedside, Julia's son who excused himself to move George out of the way, followed his mother.

"Lydia I want you to follow the movement of my finger and not move your head." Tim spoke to his patient having her eyes follow the movement of back and forth and up and down. Pulling his pen light from his pocket, he did a quick assessment and smiled. "We have equal and reactive pupils."

Julia smiled at the younger woman, "Penny, can you tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

Lydia thought a moment then relayed her side of what she recalled, "I went to the café because I was hungry and I got out of the car, walked to the door and someone physically picked me up and drug me into the ally, I fought with them and they were really strong, they threw me against the wall and I think I hit my head. I don't remember much after that."

Julia nodded and noted that her version of what had happened had been carefully observed and head by her father and her brother. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I do remember whomever it was had a horrible body odor about them. It was as though they had been sleeping with the fish parts from the cannery. They had a horrible body odor and bad breath too. I don't know much more than that."

Thomas looked at his Dad and then turned to leave the room. Connie seeing that look on her husband's face followed him out into the hallway.

"Babe?" She had to quicken her steps to catch up with her husband.

"Con, call the family and tell them that she is awake and I will be home later. I have to go and check out the docks and the dives around the docks."

The look of guilt and anguish on his face was enough to tell her he was on the hunt and he was not happy. "Honey, its not your fault."

Thomas looked down at his feet then to his wife and was once again caught up in the lovely care filled face that had made him fall in love with her so long ago. Cupping her cheek with his palm he spoke softly, "I know but she is one of mine and more than that she is my sister and if some punk ass son of a bitch thinks he can take my sister and use her for a punching bag, they have not seen the day they can get away with it."

Connie having to peer up at her tall husband, tip toed up and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Don't get hurt yourself. I can only take one at a time when it comes to family."

He tucked the blond wisp of hair behind her ear, smiled into those incredible blue eyes and nodded. "Will do General." That was his nickname for her when she was giving orders. She was so damn cute in her scrubs that did not do her figure justice. He knew hidden underneath those undefined lines were compacted curves to make a man loose sleep or drive him wild with his imagination.

Connie smiled as she watched her husband's tall form, wide shoulders and cute butt move down the hallway. Marge the second shift nurse moved to stand next to her. "The only man I have ever enjoyed watching more than your husband move away was Kurt Russell when he stared in that Best of Times Movie. He sure looked good and so does your husband."

Connie laughed, "He would die if he heard you say that Marge he really is kind of shy; took me a whole year to wear him down enough to have him ask me out. After that well three kids later here we are."

Marge nodded, "His brother Jason isn't bad looking either he had a nice butt that makes a girl's heart beat a little faster when watching him." Connie nodded, "Yah he does come from good stock."

Connie laughed then sobered thinking Jason, "Poor Jay did not have much success with his marriage, hey would you like for me to introduce you and maybe you could double with us some night?" The nurses chatted about Thomas brother as Connie moved back to her sister in law's room.

Thomas put his car in gear and headed straight for the pier, he did a swing through and doubled back then asked for a meeting with the shift officers. Warren and Ben both met with him on the docks. Two man units were required on second shift only so he had been careful to make sure that his men were treated fairly it was bad enough that he had to hear about his sister Detective nepotism and he was not going to have that can of worms opened.

"Hey guys."

They looked at the Sheriff and nodded, "How is Lydia?"

Thom smiled for the first time that week. "She is awake and she gave me some information. The guy that attacked her had a bad body odor like he had been sleeping or living around the chum the cannery throws out, she said he had bad breath and body odor and that he was big and strong, so you know what to do."

They nodded jotted down his description. "So how are things going?"

Warren and Ben shrugged almost simultaneously, "Slow nothing going on. Had nothing since the night your sister was attacked." We have been keeping our ears low to the ground and no one is talking and nothing is happening."

It was when they were about to pull away an alarm sounded over the radio. "Warren, Ben we have an audible alarm going off at Rucker's."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Probably the wind."

Warren keyed the microphone, "Is Jess on his way down to reset?"

Karen the dispatcher acknowledged she had him on the phone and he would meet the officers. Thomas smiled and waved them off. Putting his car in gear he drove around the town one more time, just to see what and who was moving along the streets.

Rolling to the pier he navigated his car to the end of the pier and got out. A strong fog was beginning to roll in from the sea and he sighed, "Gonna be one of those kind of nights."

Moving back to his car, he slid in and slipped his gearshift into reverse when he heard what he thought was a strangled cut off scream. Frowning he exited his vehicle. Moving along the barrels and crates he advanced towards a darken entryway and paused. "Hello?"

He drew his weapon and continued onward when he heard a moaning sound. "Ohhhh, someone help."

Thom moved in the heavy fog cover until he felt something grab his ankle looking down he saw one of the regular prostitutes lying on her side. "Sadie?"

He bent down and checked her and noticed her throat was torn and bleeding. Grabbing his walkie-talkie he called off his location and requested an ambulance. "It's ok Sadie hang in there honey, help is on the way."

Sadie closed her eyes as he held his hand over her wound. "Sheriff, he was a big guy, he had a bad body odor and he smelled like fish. He, he," She closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Thomas was feeling his anger beat him up; this was the second week a woman was attacked by a big bad odor man only this time he had cut her throat. He could hear the wail of the fire truck as they arrived ahead of the paramedics approached the docks. He could hear Jason's voice calling out, "Thom?"

Thomas glanced over his shoulder and called out, "Over here Jay, she is bleeding from the throat." Jay followed by the men from the fire station moved in with the medic case. Slipping on his gloves he looked at his brother. "Here let me get one of the guys to hold the gauze on her neck, and I will get some alcohol so you can rinse your hands."

Jay put the heavy gauze to her throat and noticed she was bleeding out. "Must have hit an artery, Jake, see where the ambulance is, we may need to roll her to the hospital or she may bleed out."

Jason turned to Harry and nodded for him to take over for him with pressure on the wound, while he reached for the alcohol and popped the lid and poured it over his brother's hands. "Grab some of those bandages to dry your hands."

Jake came running down the pier, "They are at least fifteen minutes out Jason, they said they had a run on Brittle Bank Road."

Jason nodded, "Bring the back board we are going to transport, let them know and let the Emergency Room know we are on our way."

Thomas stood back and looked down at his pants soaked in blood. Walking back to the car he arrived just in time to hear Warren going ballistic, "Sheriff! We need back up, we need the National Guard, we need help, and Ben's been hurt officer down."

Thomas groaned, jumped in his cruiser flipped on the bar lights and siren and was in route headed to what Warren made it sound like Armageddon happening at Rucker's.. "Karen, see if State has a unit nearby and have them respond to Rucker's, show me on the way."

He could only imagine what was happening as he rolled down the streets at break neck speeds to come upon a scene he could only describe that appeared a bomb had exploded on Rucker's. The front of the building was ripped apart and merchandise from inside the store looked as if it had been sucked out of the building to land across the street.

Thomas looked at the damage and frowned as he walked up to his second shift squad car turned on its side. "Warren!" He had drawn his weapon when he heard a huge crash and felt the ground tremble. From the building a huge green slick skinned being smelling like fish and having a horrendous body odor exited carrying a freezer of beef stopped roared at Thomas, who fired all 12 rounds into the body of the creature.

The skin of the creature must have been made of armor the bullets seemed to ricochet off the creature's body. Dodging one ricochet Thomas made a dive for the back of the overturned squad car. Rolling to his stomach he reloaded his weapon laid hearing his heart beating loudly in his ears. Slowing his breathing he noted the air smelled of fish and bad body odor.

When he took cover, he missed the appearance of four humanoids dressed in a grey suit with sensors webbed over their suits wearing mesh-covered mask. The leader a slender female stepped forward aimed her cylinder weapon at the beast and watched it fall into a slipstream of blackness. Its howl of rage was cut off when the door closed and then the four humans turned and moved back into the doors that had appeared from the very air around them.

The only thing to show that they had been there was the air around where they had entered had taken some of the fog with it. Thomas sat still and listened to the silence he looked over to Warren. "How bad?"

The officer was shell-shocked by what he had witnessed. "It took Jess and just flung him like he was nothing, then Ben started to shoot it but it bounced off of the thing and that just seemed to annoy it so it charged Ben and it threw him. Then I got in the car and it picked the friggin car up and dumped it. It bent the car like it was paper mache. And the stink god it was horrible."

Thomas pressed his back to the roof of the car looking at the bar lights they valiantly tried to turn and the siren was a pitiful little half wail and then it like the lights and car gave up having been bested. Thomas put his finger to his lips. "Listen."

Warren had looked around then to his boss. "To what?"

Thomas nodded, "Exactly, nothing, you don't hear a thing do you?"

Warren finally had to admit his boss was right. "Yeah do you think its gone?" In the distance they could hear the responding back up as the units had the whelp of their sirens on making their approach. Carefully Thomas stood up and looked around.

"I think it's gone." He stood up more fully and looked around. From across the street he could hear a long low moan as Jess laid broken and hurt.

"You stay here, I am going to go check on Jess."

Thomas bearing low to the ground ran towards the sounds of the moaning as he looked in the fog and the area had seemed very surreal as he moved to the sounds of painful moaning. Thomas called out, "Jess, where are you?"

He stopped and listened again. There it was softer and weaker but a moan. Moving forward he saw Jess, his arm-twisted his body battered and broken. "Holy crap Jess." Thomas dropped to his side. "Hang in there buddy. I am going to get you some help."

He glanced up to see the lights breaking through the fog and the sound of tires squealing to a halt as two State units arrived. "What the hell happened?" Trooper Walden stopped in his tracks and looked with disbelief upon the destruction that had happened.

Thomas shouted, "Hey we need an ambulance for two transports. I have an officer down and the owner of Rucker's is really hurt bad."

Walden moved towards Thomas while Hart moved to Warren and Ben. "Hate to tell you this Sheriff, you have two men down, looks like Warren has a broken arm."

"This night just keeps getting better and better." He muttered as he tried to find a pulse on the now silent Jess.

Hart used his radio to call for ambulances. "I think the fire department is leaving the hospital, they are on their way Thom, they said the paramedics are dropping off their patient and would be behind them."

Thomas was relieved but he was not sure what he had witnessed. Could this thing have been what had hurt his sister? Things were not adding up right, if this thing was here attacking Jess and his officers what had attacked Sadie on the docks. He had two mysteries on his hands and he was not going to back off of them until he had some answers.

Jason moved out of the fog back to knell next to Jess. "Man he looks fubared big time." Thomas nodded, "You should have seen what did this, I am not sure I can believe what I saw."

Jason directed his men to load and secure the two officers, as the paramedics arrived to take over transporting Jess. Jason had seen his brother's face when he talked about what had attacked them and decimated the area. Thomas had a mess on his hands and he was now down three personnel.  
" Jay can you guys come back after you drop off Warren and Ben and maybe stick around to kind of block the gawkers from interfering with the crime scene?"

Jason nodded stepped back had the boys load up. "We will be back shortly, we will do a drop and then come back." His brother looked at him with more than gratitude, he almost looked relieved that he did not have to face this one alone.

Thomas used his car to partially block the area until crime scene could make it to the location. The two state troopers used their cars to block the other end of the street and they stood watching, as the fog made the area seemed more of a scene out of a horror picture show. Walden leaned against his squad car and folded his arms but kept an alert eye around the fog filled street. The silence was almost painful as he observed, "This place is eerie. Almost expect to see Godzilla come up out of the bay."

Hart nodded, "Yeah this place has had a reputation bizarre things happening for sometime."

The two men shuffled back and forth making small talk and trying to find humor in the whole situation. Jason directed the truck to the opposite end of where his brother had blocked the street. Jumping down from the truck Jason nodded to the two Troopers that looked spooked.

"Evenin gents." He walked towards his brother who was leaned against his car waiting and watching. He was still unsure if the thing had left or was waiting to come back and finish what he had started.

He leaned against his squad car, his arms crossed, his ankles crossed and his eyes darting around the fog that swirled and gave off false impressions of figures moving about. "Hey Thom, so what the hell happened?"

" If I told you, you would think I had lost my rabbit assed mind." Jason stood about equal height next to his brother, wearing his fireman pants with suspenders over a t-shirt and his boots rolled part way down he looked around.

"Try me I might believe you." Thom studied the fog-shrouded area and sighed.

"I think I am loosing it bro. Do you remember in college when we played Dungeons and Dragons?"

Jason swore he would keep an open mind. "Sure, why?

" Thomas looked around to make sure no one was close to them and he dropped his voice. "Because that thing that came out of the building looked like an Orc."

Jason chuckled, "You're kidding."

Thomas looked at him with such serious intent that the smile Jason had faded and he leaned sideways onto his brother's squad

car. "Thomas do you realize how you sound?"

He nodded, "Yes, I know how I sound and I am deadly serious. It was huge, green skinned with tusks, scraggly hair patches and stunk like five day old fish and bad breath."

Jason folded his arms together as he bent over the car and looked at his brother. "Well unless you can come up with something to the contrary, I would say you keep that bit of information to yourself before they cart you off to Wyndcliff."

Thomas pushed off his car and nodded, "Mum is my word."

Lights pierced the fog as two white vans rolled to a stop. "Forensics is here. Looks like I am going to be tied up here for a while. "Thanks Bro, appreciate the hand."

Thomas offered his hand to his brother who grabbed it then pulled his brother in for a hug. "Anytime Bro, see you later."

He waved his brother off and moved to the new team that had arrived. "Good gracious Patterson what happened did a bomb go off?"

Thomas smiled, "That is why I called you so you could tell me what happened."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lydia felt as if her whole body had been put in a blender and whipped on high. She turned sideways in the hospital bed and looked down at the bruises that covered about 70 percent of her body. At least the swelling had gone down and her feet no longer looked like two plump melons. Sucking her top lip in and holding it in place with her bottom teeth she edged forward to put feet to floor. Tenderly and using her hands to balance she stood and took a step forward. "Shit!"

She felt her body topple as she fell forward to suddenly be swept up in a pair of strong arms and to peer into the most incredible blue eyes. "Do you always make it a habit to fall for big strong types?" He smiled and she felt her the rapid beat of her heart.

"Not normally, but in your case Mr. Stiles I will make an exception."

He moved to set her on the edge of her bed. "By any chance did the nursing staff know you were going to make this monumental challenge of exiting your bed after being in a coma for a week. Which by the way I find as a very poor excuse for getting out of dinner with me."

Lydia laughed, "Well believe me I would have rather been to dinner with you than laying here not aware of where I was."

He leaned over and kissed her nose. "I would have rather had you for dinner than having you here."

He wiggled his eyebrows and then winked. Looking around the room he smiled again, "I see you got all my flowers."

She had noticed the room was filled with fresh cut roses and had tried to read the cards and now he had confessed he was her ardent admirer. "Thank you for your kind thoughts and generous offering."

He pulled a chair over to the bedside and sat. "So how long until you get to blow this joint?"

Lydia laughed, "Not anytime soon if I can't walk. My sister in law told me that if I asked for pain medication and was not up and walking the doctors were not about to release me."

He stood, "Then allow me madam." He offered her his arm to steady her self. She pulled herself up on his arm and then with his other arm, he slid it with familiar ease around her waist and helped her to stand and balance. "Now shall we dance or would you prefer to walk?"

Lydia leaned on his strong body and found the experience a new one and enjoyable. "I think baby steps at first."

He nodded, "Then baby its steps for you."

She loved his glib sense of humor as he bordered on corny. He helped her out of her room and walked slowly with her down the hallway and back, some of the stiffness was leaving her body as she moved and by the third pass down the hall across the back and up again to the nurse's station she forced a cheerful smile on her lips. "So, ladies please note I am walking and no pain medication today! Would you please tell Tim I am being a good girl and really want to blow this joint."

Nora Johnson snorted, "Guess you did not hear about last night?" Lydia leaned against the desk and looked to Nora to explain her statement. "No what happened last night?"

The other nurses left, as Nora seemed to prepare herself for a full head of steam and rant. Some of the other ladies shot Lydia a sympathetic glance as they scurried off down the hallway to their patients.

Nora snorted, "Like you would care. You pretending to be a police officer when you can't even take care of yourself. Never should have put a woman on that force to begin with and you getting your head caved in. "

Lydia felt her face flush with embarrassment and then had to remember Nora's son had challenged her brother in the last sheriff's race and lost. "Nora, for once can you put your protective mother's apron away and just answer the question." Gerard had studied the woman taking her cheap shots and watched her begin to bristle.

"Is that an order officer?" She had accented the word officer and Gerard felt Lydia begin to tense as she looked at the older woman.

"Madam, I am Gerard Stiles, Attorney at Law, and right now it would seem to me you are bating Detective Patterson for your own personal gain. Now, if there is information you wish to impart, then do so. If not then leave us to our pleasant walk, or rather previous pleasant walk until you interrupted us."

Lydia felt grateful that he was trying to take up for her but reached for his hand. "Its ok Gerard, see Nora has a problem with my brother because her baby boy, who by the way is the number one person of interest in an accidental or deliberate drowning of his girlfriend had tried to run for sheriff. The problem was no one in Collinsport trusted him to run for the county line let alone an office of some authority that would have allowed him to destroy any files on the incident previously stated."

Nora puffed her chest up, "Rodney did not drown his girlfriend, and she fell overboard and went under his boat and hit her head."

Lydia smiled tightly, "Then he ran over her with his outboard motor chopping her up to make it look like she had not been hit by his jib before she went over."

Nora flushed deep red and glared at Lydia. "Well that is not what the coroner found."

Lydia smiled sweetly, "Not at this time, we just have never closed the case because currently it's pending his final decision."

Nora sputtered and slammed her files on the desktop. "You are a self righteous bitch and will pay some day for your high and mighty attitude. You and that Collins family think your shit don't stink well it does and someone is going to show all of you that you ain't no better than the rest of us."

Gerard turned and fixed that very chilling and direct stare at Nora Johnson, "And you madam are bordering on insolence and slander, if I were you I would give up and shut my mouth. I happen to represent the Collins Family and I do not take kindly to your attitude."

Feeling somewhat threatened and having suffered diarrhea of the mouth; Nora used the call sign of a patient down the hall to turn and march away. Gerard held onto her as she teetered on her feet. Holding her close he whispered, "You have moxy. I like that."

Moving with him down the hallway she happened

to glanced up to see Ben Hadley's wife standing in the hallway. "Martha?" The lady Lydia had just called Martha paused and she looked up from where she waited while the nurse attended her husband. "What are you doing here?"

Martha sighed looked down and then felt frail and tired of being brave. "Ben was in surgery most the night and they said his heart quit beating on the table at least once."

Lydia paled hearing her husband was hurt, "What happened?"

Martha sighed, "Your brother came by last night and said he and Warren had been attacked, that Ben was really beaten up bad and that Warren had a broken arm and three cracked ribs and a punctured lung."

Lydia felt her head buzzing as she listened to what Thom has told Martha. "He said that Jess had to be flown out to Bangor to be operated on, they still don't know if he is going to live. That Rucker's was destroyed and that it looked like a bomb had hit it."

"How did this happen? Do they know who did this?"

Martha shook her head and leaned in to whisper softly, "Your brother said that by the time he got there it was almost over and that they think it was a wild bear. He said the squad car Ben and Warren were in was destroyed. He said that the State boys were on the scene of and they have the State Police going over everything to see if they could find some evidence. But what I heard from the rumors running around is that it was some kind of fish beast that had horrible body odor and bad breath and that it just tore everyone and everything apart."

"They kind of have a lock down on information on this one Lydia, its gone hush-hush under the term 'on going investigation.' And no one is suppose to talk about it to anyone."

Lydia glanced to Gerard who had quietly listened. "Listen Martha if you need anything at all please call me and the same for Ben. If you talk to Melanie tell her the same thing and the same goes for Warren."

Martha dabbed at her eyes with her knuckles and nodded, Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out his kerchief. "Here you go my dear." Martha looked grateful accepting the kerchief. "Thank you Mr. ?"

Gerard turned on the charm, "Stiles Gerard Stiles, I am a friend of Lydia's and I wish to express my sincere condolences for the tragedy you have suffered."

Again using the edge of the kerchief, "Thank you again Mr. Stiles, I do appreciate your kind words and concern."

Then she turned and laid a hand on Lydia's arm and with a kindness rarely given to Lydia, Martha said, "Thank you too Lydia I appreciate the offer and I hope you get better soon."

Lydia hugged the other woman and then turned to Gerard, "Come on you are going to help me get out of this place, I need to be with my brother to help him with this mess."

Gerard let her lean on him but he softly cautioned, "Do you really think you should be out there in the field fighting mysterious monsters with a fractured skull?"

Lydia turned that gaze on Gerard and her manner had suddenly changed from lighthearted flirting to the professional cop. He could see the strength of her resolve as she spoke, "My town needs protection, I am in far better shape than either of those two men and I am going to do my job. My question is are you going to argue with me or are you going to help me?"

Gerard thought a moment then said softly, with a hint of that flirtatious manner, "Do I gain more favor from you for helping you escape from here?"

She smiled, "Yes, you will be properly rewarded."

He lifted her and carried her back to her room. "Then my lady, may I offer my services just tell me what you wish me to do."

Lydia laughed, "Well it is going to be really difficult but I do need you to help me get dressed, then go to the Emergency Room and get my sister in law."

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled his easygoing charming smile. "My lady requests my services, who am I to not grant her request." He leaned into her and spoke softly, "Now how do we blow this Popsicle stand and get you the hell out of Dodge?" Lydia laughed as he helped her dress with as much decorum as they could with her being in a hospital gown and in a hospital environment.

Thomas sat at his desk looking over the pictures of Rucker's and sighed, closed that file, took the one under it and opened it and looked at the pictures of Sadie's wounds. He shook his head and sat back. Three cases in less than a week, his sister, Sadie and now Rucker's which was now being called Rampage at Rucker's by the local media that had been picked up by the news feed and gone National along with pictures. Thom was trying to contain the information to that of a bear that had gone rogue and broke in and trashed the store and his squad car.

He closed the folder and sat back. Chewing on his bottom lip, he rubbed his forehead. God he was tired and he was growing more fatigued with each passing minute. Sitting back he pinched his nose and rubbed his eyes. He had not been to bed in over thirty-six hours.

He was short two men and had to call in reserve as back ups for second shift. Hearing his door opened he glanced up to see Lydia being helped into the office by Gerard. "Hey what are you doing out of the hospital?"

Lydia frowned, "Why didn't you tell me about Warren and Ben?" He looked down at his files. "You are not going to drive with a fractured skull."

Lydia pitched the paper on his desk. "I have been cleared by Tim, he says for a couple of days desk work then I can be back out on patrol and by the way; you look like warmed over shit."

Thom stood up and moved to get him another cup of really bad over warmed up coffee. "Thanks you look nice."

She followed him into the little kitchenette and leaned against the counter, "When was the last time you ate?"

She took the coffee from his h hand and dumped it in the sink, then moved to put on a fresh pot of coffee. "I think it was last night. Look Penny, you gotta take it easy, I can't afford to loose you too." Lydia sighed and shook her head.

"Thom, if you try to continue on in your current state you ain't gonna be of use to anyone. You need to go home, get some sleep and eat something. Then take a bath you stink as bad as that thing that attacked me."

Thomas smiled at his sister kissed her cheek, "Yah well that thing attacked and ripped Sadie's throat open last night. She nearly bled out."

Lydia turned to Gerard who had taken a seat in front of Thomas' desk and smiled listening to the sister brother repartee. "Sadie the dock whore?"

She asked to verify which Sadie he was referencing. "Yes, Sadie the Prostitute, you got a mouth on you."

Lydia folded her arms over her chest. "Hey I say it as it is. She plies her wears on the docks, last I heard she had dropped her prices because the drugs are taking her looks."

Thom pushed past her and she got a good look at her brother and he did look like a warmed over turd. Lydia followed him still harping about his condition and how he looked. "You think you can ride a desk for a couple of days?"

She turned to Gerard and smiled, she knew she had him where she wanted him and that was not opposing her return to work. "See he can't do with me and he can't do without me."

Gerard looked at Thom and nodded, "She has a point, your bags under your eyes have bags. You need to get some sleep bud, and that uniform is covered in dried blood, sure can't be healthy or comfortable."

Thomas looked down and saw the state he was in and sighed, "Ok, ok, ok, I will go home get a couple of hours sleep then shower and I will be back here as long as you make sure she does not do any more than she absolutely has to do."

Gerard nodded, "Sounds like a good deal to me. So do you need someone to drive you home?"

Thomas looked at his sister, "You don't leave here and when I call you send one of the day shift guys to pick me up."

Lydia nodded and regretted she had nodded but hid her pain behind a smile. "Sure thing brother, now go away you stink."

Gerard stood, "I will be right back and you had best be sitting in your office and nothing more agreed?" She smiled and like the fact she had a man as great looking as Gerard giving her orders. "Sure."

She watched her brother and Gerard leave his office and she went to collect the folders from Thom's desk and moved down her office and gingerly set down in her chair and sighed. "Ok lets see what we have here. Good grief it does look like a bomb hit the place." She studied the pictures of Rucker's. "What the hell is that." She had spotted something that caught her interest in the picture and what she saw sent a chill through her body.

In the corner of the pictures was the outline of a figure in a grey suit with tiny green dots outlining the body. "Have we fracking been invaded?" She pulled her magnifying glass out and looked at the picture closer. Pulling the light down she stared at the figure and found something vaguely familiar to the stance of that figure and sat back.

She was going to have to think about this, she thought she knew who that or what that thing was standing in the shadows of the picture. There was no way it could be whom she thought it was and then she looked again. That figure had a distinctive way of standing but what the hell was she wearing? Throwing the picture down she had to chew on her lip a minute to think about where her thoughts were going and she did not like it one damn bit.

Then her phone rang and she answered the call from dispatch, Gerald Rooney had just reported finding a dead body in the dumpster behind the Blue Whale. Leaning forward she opened her desk drawer pulled out her car keys and stood to be suddenly overwhelmed with a wave of dizziness. "Get it together girlfriend, you have a dead body to investigate."

Pushing up and away from her desk, she made her way through the office and headed to the car pool, stopping briefly to look at the second shift car and shook her head. "Josette what the hell are you up to? Why would you be on site of a bear attack dressed like some damn high tech ninja? Pushing those thoughts from her mind she navigated the car out of the car pool area and headed to the Blue Whale, it felt good to be back at work and feeling useful.

Gerald Rooney opened the back door of the Blue Whale to take out the trash and stopped dead in his tracks. In the dumpster he looked at the pale white arm and hand that hung limply out of the covered dumpster. He edged forward and peaked into the dumpster and saw of what was at one time a lovely young woman.

Her body was devoid of any color and was nude. Backing up he turned to rush to the phone and called the sheriff's department. He was so excited and upset by what he just discovered that his voice was quivering as he told the dispatcher what he had just found.

Hanging up the phone Gerald poured himself a stiff one and downed it. Looking up at the door as it opened he looked at a man that looked vaguely familiar. He walked to the bar and nodded to Gerald, "Hi, so what time does this place start to liven up?"

Gerald looked at his drink, poured another one and then asked, "What will you have?"

The man of medium build, intense dark eyes and a sly easy smile slapped the top of the bar in a rap a ta, tap, tap, as he chuckled, "What your having must be pretty good for you to be drinking it before noon."

Gerald put another shot glass on the bar top and poured. The man laid a five on the bar top and sipped his drink and watched the sweat bead the bartender's face as his eyes became glassy. "That is a fine blend me bucko, now when does this place start to get lively"

Gerald looked up as he saw Lydia pull up out front, "It is about to get really lively, excuse me." The man turned on his seat and watched the lovely young woman that moved rather precariously around her car to open the bar door and look to Gerald. "Hey Gerald where is it?"

The glint of her badge alerted him that she was the law and he quickly curtailed his desires to strike up a conversation with the woman so he hunkered over his drink avoiding eye contact and she moved past him to the back door of the bar. He heard her call over her walkie-talkie looking out the back door. "Karen, we need the coroner and call State we have another one."

This brought the attention of the man back to the lovely lady watching her move back out to her car and with some difficulty lift a heavy case from her car and gated her walk heading back out to the rear of the bar. Gerald stood nervously shifting from one foot to another as he anxiously watched the front and then the back door. "What is going on Bucko?"

Gerald sighed and looked at the stranger, "Dead body in the back."

The man sipped his drink and tapped the bar. "Another if you please. Like you said it is about to get more lively I see."

He pushed his merchant's sailors first mate's cap back on his head and looked around the bar and watched as the ambulance, and a coroners car pull up then around to the back of the bar. "Yep this place is definitely going to be hopping soon." Laying another five on the counter he sat back resting his arms on the bar top. "So you serve food here?"

Gerald nodded, "Pearl will be in later." He nodded, "Well I will take me drink over there and when the lovely cook comes in tell her I want the special."

Markus McGuire lifted his drink and moved to the corner seat and sat down. He just wanted to wait for a while and get something to eat then wait for the locals show up so he could start pursuing his search. He had a lot of footwork to figure out what happened to his father. The last his Ma had heard he and Willie Loomis had parted ways and he was here the last anyone heard from him or seen him. Shortly after their arrival here his mother had not received any child support. Nor had any more letters been sent to him from his dear old Da.

Jason McGuire had just appeared to fall off the face of the earth. Disappeared was another word he had grown used to hearing his Ma say as she watched the mailbox daily for some word from his Da. Well he would just have to see about that.

After her death, Markus had found the letters his father had sent his mother up to the time he disappeared. They were postmarked Collinsport. He had no idea what his Dad was doing here but more than likely it was a scam of some kind. He had written about his best friend Willie Loomis.

Well he would find Willie Loomis if he was in the area and find out what he knew about his Dad's disappearance. He might even have to file a missing person's report here in Collinsport with little Miss Sweet Cheeks out there getting herself all nasty and dirty with a dead body.

Yeah he was not going to leave this town until he had some answers and someone was going to pay if anyone had hurt his Da. He had not been much of a father figure but hell he was the only one he had. He owed him that much. Sipping his drink he smiled at a bleach blond walked to his table and he put his most charming smile on for her. "So you want the blue plate special?"

He nodded, "And a side of you for desert."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it and she flushed and fluttered her false lashes. "Oh you are a cute one." She took his order and blew him a kiss as she walked slowly back to the kitchen. Yeah he was going to like this town a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lydia moved to the dumpster, pulling on her gloves she lifted the lid and sighed. "So young and pretty." The petite blond was discarded like yesterday's trash. Her body appeared to have been exsanguinated and she showed only from preliminary observations to have two punctures to her neck. Frowning she shook her head, she did not need another Collinsport Creeper report circulating the city.

Turning as the paramedics arrived she nodded to Colin Northrup who had been specially trained by her brother. "Hey Colin we have to wait for Tim, he should be here shortly, then when you get ready to pull her out, I want to make sure we don't disturb anything for the forensic people. I know they are still in town from Rucker's Rampage."

Colin snickered, "Yeah funny catch phrase huh?" She nodded her agreement and stepped back and felt a momentary weakness and dizziness slip over her and using the back of her gloved hand she pressed it to her forehead and closed her eyes as she stood still for a moment and then she felt the comfort of Colin's supporting arm. "You ok?"

He looked at her with some concern and turned to his partner, "Hey Basel, get her a chair from the bar." The young intern rushed through the door and moved out carrying one of the metal framed chairs and sat it down behind her.

"Hey isn't she the one that was hit last week had a skull fracture?"

Colin nodded, "Yeah, she was released. Why don't you go get the body bag and wait for Doc Stokes and show him back here? He should be here anytime."

Lydia felt her stomach roll and she was feeling weak. "Colin I will be ok. Just give me a minute."

Colin stooped down and peered up into her face. "You are in a sweat and I think you are still trying to do too much."

She looked into the kind blue eyes in a boyishly handsome face with a shock of blond hair that was clipped close to his head. She remembered when he first tried to grow his mustache and he had been made fun of by the other paramedics and EMT's. Telling him to wait until he grew up to be a man and to shave that pitiful peach fuzz.

He had taken the cajoling in good form and knew it was just the guys' way of accepting him to the group. He did shave and she liked him better without the mustache. "I like your face." She had said it before she realized she had spoken and he laughed.

"Well I like your face too. Now you gonna be ok?"

She nodded. "Just needed a little break. You gotta do me a favor and make sure Tim does not see me like this. Can you get me to the bathroom and keep civilians away from here until I get back?"

He nodded and helped her stand, setting the chair back against the wall of the bar. Then letting her lean on him he led her to the restroom. Waiting with his back to the rear door so he could watch the crime scene and the bathroom door he waited. Lydia appeared from the ladies restroom with a fresh washed face and looking a little better. "Color is back." He smiled holding the door for her and let her pass him.

Tim walked around the building with Basel in tow pulling the gurney with a body bag on the cot. He stopped when Colin joined him and glanced to Lydia, "Feeling better?" she nodded and grimaced and noted Tim had not missed the comment.

He chose to wait to address her appearance at a death scene. Tim turned and took a biohazard suit from his pouch and then pitched one to Colin. Lydia took the suit from Colin and shook her head. "My death scene."

She whispered softly and began to unfold the suit with Colin's help she put the suit on and walked to Tim. Tim had been preoccupied with getting into the dumpster hefting his muscular body into the open bin, he was studying the female's nude body. "Looks like possible sexual assault and exsanguination for the body. Two puncture wounds. Here help me turn her."

He glanced up fully expecting to see Colin and froze, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and then bent down to help roll her. "I am doing my friggin' job." He bent over and took the body by her arms.

"This is not over Penny, you and I are going to discuss this later. You are non compliant."

Lydia sighed and helped him roll the body and they found a purse, and her clothing under her. "Evidence bags Colin, in Lydia's case, we have evidence here."

Lydia called, "Two medium and four big ones." She was looking over the area under the body and knew that forensic would comb through the whole dumpster and was glad she did not have to do that part of this job. Picking up her purse she leaned over and tucked the purse in the large brown paper bag, then the dress, in another bag and her bra and panties followed. "Where are her shoes?"

She did not want to disturb any more of the area for fear of destroying vital evidence. Tim noted, "Maybe the perp has a shoe fetish."

Lydia considered the possibility and then looked to Tim. "Ready to bag her? " Colin and Basel had opened the bag on the gurney and now stood to receive the body over the dumpster. With as much gentle care as he would have given his living patients, Tim without waiting for Lydia's help lifted the young girl's body and handed it over to the two paramedics.

"Respect is important for anyone whether living or dead."

He turned and with as much care lifted Lydia over the side of the dumpster and handed her over to Colin.

"Thanks Tim, Colin."

Colin set her down and stepped back and followed her to where the bags had been set. "She pulled the tape from the bag, bending the top of the bags over closing the bags that held the clothing she placed a strip of evidence tape and dated the tape with her marker. Taking care she opened the purse and looked around inside and saw a billfold.

Pulling the billfold out of the purse, she opened the top and looked for a driver's license. The victim's whole wallet had been rifled and all forms of identification were no longer present. She noted the impression of a driver's license had once been pressed against the plastic area generally used for the purpose of displaying an ID.

She could barely make out an impression but one was there. She would have to ask forensics to see if they could do something to get the image of the imprint from the plastic sheeting. She frowned. Taking the wallet she put it in another bag and stood back "No identification in the purse."

Tim walked over to her and rested his fingertips on his hips. "Do you think its hers?"

Lydia looked over at the bagged body and sighed. "I would think if those are her clothing and we can hope they belong to her."

Lydia again had a momentary sense of feeling weak and reached for Tim's arm. "Now we talk, come here."

He moved her back to the chair and pushed her in it. "Now you have a concussion and skull fracture, why the hell are you here and don't give me any bullshit about it being doing your job."

Lydia leaned forward and cradled her forehead in her hand. "Look Thom had been up for at least 36 hours, he looked far worse than I feel right now. I sent him home to get some sleep and something to eat. I was not going to do anything except ride my desk. Then this call came in and there was no one qualified to cover for me."

Tim stooped down and glanced up at the woman that was twenty years his senior and looked like she was only a couple of years older. He had admired her when she would baby sit him or he would run into her at the Collins estate and he had come to look upon her as an older sister.

Now he was worried, "Penny, you and I know you have to rest or you are going to fall face into a body and it won't be pretty. You have to promise me that once you are done here, you will go back to your house and get some rest. This town operated just fine without you before you became a ball bustin bitch of a cop it will do that again. As a matter of fact I saw your Dad in uniform patrolling earlier."

Lydia groaned, "That means that Thomas activated the Reserves. Crap."

He shook his head. "Your Dad looked as happy as a pig wallowing in mud. I think he is reliving his glory days and UT OH, you are in deep shit because looksee who is here."

Tim had glanced up to see George Patterson round the corner of the bar. He did not look happy seeing his daughter appearing pale and in pain. "Penny?" He walked to her and hitched his gun belt up on his hips and sighed. "Been a long time since I wore this thing. I had forgotten how uncomfortable they were." He grumbled then bent down and groaned as he rested his weight on his knees, ankles and feet.

"Your brother told me to come and check on you and imagine my surprise at not finding you in the office."

Lydia sighed, "Dad, we had a call and no one to cover."

George looked over to Tim, "And she is trying to prove to Nora Johnson she can do her job."

Lydia snapped her head up. "Who told you about that?"

George sighed, "With a hospital as small as Collinsport Memorial I will hear about it when it involves my kids and my family. Collins family thinks they are too good and someone is going to set us right blab, blab, blab. Nora Johnson whose son is a criminal and wanted to play cop. Were you afraid of getting her as your nurse?"

Lydia sighed and looked at the medics as they pulled the gurney by her and she looked back at her Dad. "Daddy, it had nothing to do with Nora she was being Nora and trying to bait me. I did not take he bait but I did decided to leave the hospital they could use the bed for other more serious patients and from the looks of things around here and from what Thom told me its not about to let up. I swear all I was going to do was cover my desk until he got some sleep and then this call came in and who would you get to cover this?"

George had to admit she was right. "But your health is as important too Lydia."

Forensic showed up from the State lab and looked from George to Lydia. "We can take this part from here."

Lydia stood briefly and nodded to her evidence bags. "The wallet has an impression pressed into the plastic area but no identification."

Bill Cook the head of the forensic team took the bags and nodded. "We will see what we can do with it Lydia."

Tim looked around for someone to help with the cars and saw no one qualified. "Give your Dad your keys. He is going to follow us to the station and then I am going to bring him back to get your car. Once you get to the office, I do not care if the world catches fire, you delegate someone else to cover for you and you sit."

Lydia opened her mouth and Tim held up his finger and said, "Ah, ah, no, I mean it. Otherwise I will have your ass hauled to Wyndecliff and put on lock down ward. I will take care of Nora and her pie hole problem."

Tim helped Lydia stand and helped her to his car; she paused long enough to hand over her keys to her father, then slid into the coroner's car and felt utterly helpless. "I want to file my verbal protest."

She muttered to Tim as she sat in the front seat. "Duly noted and over ruled. Penelope Patterson, you have no idea how dangerous this could be, just do as I say and we will be on equal respectful footing again."

Lydia sighed and looked down, "Do you think we have a psycho thinking he is a vampire working the area?"

Tim had slid behind the wheel of his car and paused before inserting the keys into the ignition. "I think we have a psycho and he likes to bleed his victims out, we will see if there are any saliva cells around the neck. Look Lydia, I know you are thinking we are going through the Collinsport Creeper syndrome again. I just think we have a serial killer that has moved into the area and if it is a pseudo vampire then it likes men and women. Because your dead body from the other day had the same types of basic injuries."

Lydia sighed, "I have nothing so far. No suspects, no idea of exactly what I am dealing with or who. I feel like a two-day-old turd and I am not on my game and now you are threatening me. I will need to be at the autopsy Tim. You know that is procedure."

Tim navigated the car around the small crowd that had drawn due to the pretty flashing blue and red lights and headed towards the Sheriff's Department.

"Here is the deal, your Dad drives you to the morgue, you sit for the autopsy and I drive you back to the office and no more than that."

Lydia held up her hand. "Fine, as long as I can get my pictures and witness what you find."

Tim pulled the coroners van around to the back carpool area and parked. "You might consider getting a change of clothing and a shower, you smell like the dumpster and that is the third time I have seen you in that outfit. Damn girl, I remember when you used to cringe if you wore the same outfit in one day."

George pulled in behind Tim's car and then backed up and parked the car in the sheriff's slot. Lydia unsnapped her seatbelt and got out letting her Dad have her seat. "Sure thanks Tim."

She moved into the back entrance of the Sheriff's Department and moved to her office and collapsed in her chair. Leaning back she closed her eyes and sighed. Then reaching for the phone she called Carolyn, "Hello?" Carolyn's calm soothing voice sounded like a godsend.

"Sis, its Pen. Can you do me a huge favor and pack me a beauty pack, go to my place and pick up my Grey three piece pant suit and bring it by the office?" Carolyn was so upbeat and happy; she had been that way since she had married Tony Pederson.

Tony had been her life savor, she had become so obsessed with her first husband's consequential death that she had lost any direction and had become just plain down right weird. Now she was back to the high school version of Carolyn, bouncy happy.

"Sure just let me know what you need in the beauty pack?"

Lydia involuntarily smiled as she thought a moment. "Ok, how about some shampoo, conditioner, hair dryer, eye make up, and . . ." She thought hey look under my sink counter and there is a ditty bag it has all that stuff in it, if you grab that and my hair dryer, my 3 piece grey pant suit and oh, the deep blue blouse next to it."

Carolyn agreed and said she would be there in about twenty minutes. Lydia closed her eyes and looked down at her shoes and sighed. Kicking her shoes off she studied the beginnings of the tear in her stockings and opened her bottom drawer of her desk and found a back up pair and sighed. "Good, now I need to clean these up and then maybe I will look halfway decent before Gerard sees me again." With a possible date in mind she moved to take her shoes to the locker room and clean them.

Finishing she heard Carolyn in the main hallway. "Penny! Hello Penny?"

Penny stepped out from the back and called, "Here Sis, come on back!" Carolyn trudged into the back women's locker room, which consisted of a converted Janitor's office that had a small shower one locker, sink and bathroom.

"Hey sis!" She took the clothing and the bag from her and nodded to the one chair that occupied the room. "Welcome to the ladies locker room."

Carolyn sighed, "Vicki was right, we need to build a new station and get you a proper locker room, this place is a dump."

Carolyn sat down while Penny disappeared behind the bi-fold doors to the shower area. "Yeah, I know and it gets older every day." Penny stepped into the shower and washed her hair and showered and it felt wonderful. Finishing up, she stepped out and toweled off, then wrapping the towel around her body she moved to the dressing area and saw Carolyn sitting in the chair talking on her cell phone.

"Sure mother I am here now, okay, I will see if Penny can get Dad to meet me here. No mother I need you to sit tight and do not leave the drawing room. You sure you saw someone looking in the windows? Did you call Barnabas or Willie? I see, well Penny just got out of the shower and I will be heading that way with Tony in about 10 minutes. Oh wait, call Vicki and have her send Danny over to meet us. Okay mother just make sure the house is secure and stay in the Drawing Room."

Carolyn glanced up looking at Penny standing next to her. "What is going on?"

She reached for her under clothing and began to slip them on. "Mother is home alone, David is in Boston with Uncle Roger and Hallie and she says she saw a man peeking in from the Drawing Room windows."

Penny grabbed her blouse put it on then put on her pants. "Give me a couple of minutes to finish dressing."

Carolyn stood up, "Its ok, Penny, I will go ask Karen to call Dad to meet me there, I will go get Tony, Dad can run by the house to check on mother, Danny is on his way over and will probably take mother back with him to the old house." Penny began to button up her blouse.

She was in hyper mode. "Where is Barnabas or Willie?"

Carolyn folded the oversized phone and looked up, "Oh they are at the Blue Whale meeting with your friend Gerard."

Penny began to slow down as she slipped on her vest, "You know that would look great with a grey tie." Penney looked at her stepsister and pointedly nodded to the door. "Karen, Dad your mother peeping tom?"

Carolyn chuckled. "Oh yes, right." Carolyn moved from the locker room and Penney went back to finishing cleaning up and once she was done she was happy with her over all look, professional and crisp.

Sliding on her clean shoes she actually felt human again and moved to the dispatch area. "Karen is my father responding to Collinwood?"

Karen who had been hired under the old administration nodded, "Yep, said he should be arriving."

George called off at Collinwood. It was only a short time later that George called back on needing back up and Penney heard her father's weapon being discharged. "I am in route. Who is out there that can back up!"

Karen checked her board, "We moved Reynolds to cover west end and State had been covering east end. Call Thom have him meet me at Collinwood code three, shit! Tell him I am swinging by to get him."

Lydia grabbed a shotgun and her duty weapon, Thom's keys to his Bronco and headed out the door. Running to the car she felt her adrenalin rushing at full speed. Throwing the shot gun in back, she jumped in shoved the car into reverse and pealed out of the parking lot with lights and siren.

Lydia just barely stopped for Thom to dive into the car, and she hit speeds of about ninety miles per hour. Thom reached for the microphone and called off, when Lydia slammed the car into park, reached for her shotgun and rushed to the open double doors of Collinwood.

Lydia found her father bleeding from a wound on his throat and shoulder; Thomas was rushing through the house screaming out for his stepmother. "MOM! MOM!" He found her lying in the den also suffering from a head wound. "PEN! Where's Dan?"

They had seen Danny's car when they had pulled next to it. His father's car was sitting door opened and lights going under the Porte concher.

Penney had radioed for an ambulance for two to transport then she realized Danny was missing. Panic seizing her, she sprang up and racked a shell into the chamber of her shotgun. "Time to go rabbit hunting."

With grim determination she went out the front door and looked for signs of Daniel her nephew. Seeing flashes of light that emanated from the area around Widows Hill, Lydia made her march towards the one place on this earth that had seemed to be designed for the destruction of life and before this night was over she was going to be one of those forces. She was focused and mad, she had never felt so much anger collected in one spot of her being as it was in the middle of her chest.

Vicki had sent her son to Collinwood to check on her mother and as soon as he had left she felt it a whisper and a breath and it stank of death. Rising up her eyes fixed she moved to the front of her house. It had been a long time since she had felt the need to call upon her innate abilities and it was here.

Moving to the front doors of her home she stood and looked to the woods and there she felt the evil and could smell the stench of something vile that watched and waited and it waited for her son. Grabbing her coat, she pulled it on as she ran from her house and followed where her instincts had summoned her.

Hair blowing wildly about her face and head, her nostrils flaring she neared the area she knew she was about to do battle. Widows Hill had not changed much over the past two hundred years. The rocky path was still jagged and rutted, the trees had grown bigger and were wider, the leaves of the season were as they had always allowed, fresh and full of the beginnings of life for spring, full and lush for the summer, colorful and enchanting for the fall and barren and looking for hope for the winter's end dormant and waiting.

This season they were lush yearning for a hint of change to bring about the enchantment for fall. There was no yearning in Victoria's heart nearing the edge of the pathway that led to Widow's Hill. Stopping she held out her hand palm forward eyes fixed, "Locate Daniel." When the rush of the wind blew over her body she felt his essence and she closed her hand. "Send home." Her words drifted on the wind like a soft seductive whisper.

Daniel had seen the thing covered in matted fur it had bent over his grandmother's body and caressed her face, then smelling him it stood like a man with a wolf's face and it growled and then charged him. Daniel turned and ran from the den and to the foyer where his grandfather stood. "Run Grandpa!"

George did not have time to raise his shot gun before the beast knocked the gun spinning from his hand. George had reached for his walkie-talkie and shouted a need for back up and drawn his service weapon and fired at the beast. The beast just kept coming. The last Daniel had witnessed before he hit the front lawn of Collinwood was the beast advancing on his grandpa.

Then he knew it was after him. Daniel had strong legs, he had run track and won ribbons for his athletic abilities and his football feats had been legendary but now fear was threatening to strangle his breath from his body and he was afraid. With his heart pounding in his ears he ran for the pathway that would take him to safety Widow's Hill.

Then as quickly as he was running towards the place his parents had called Widow's Hill, he was in his room lying on his bed breathing hard and sweating profusely. "What the . . ." Appearing in his room, so had his sister Jeanette. She wore an odd colored suit with some type of high tech design with a mesh ninja styled mask pulled up from her face revealing her features, the head gear was the same webbing as her suit.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Where is Mom?" Her voice was not right, it sounded threatening standing in her suit of grey mesh and glaring at her brother. "Dan! God Damnit pay attention, where is mom!"

He shrugged and looked to his door, as Josette appeared wearing the same type of body suit, then followed by JB, "She isn't here We have to find her."

Dan stood up from his bed. "Grandma is hurt and so is Grandpa, and I think I heard Aunt Lydia and Uncle Tom. I don't know how I got here. What the hell is going on?"

JB and Josette turned and nodded to Dan. Jeanette looked at her brother with love and concern. "Sorry buddy, you need to sleep now.

" She moved to him, and he saw her grow closer with some odd looking mettle clips covering her fingertips. He felt her place those cool metal clips on his temple and smiled. He remembered falling back and unconscious on his bed.

Softly she spoke, "Forget." Then she turned and stepped through an invisible door that had started with no more than a pinprick of light that grew into an array of colorful lighting affects and she was gone. She appeared in the woods with her brother and sister. "I will go check Collinwood and see what is happening there. I would check Widows Hill for Mother."

Jeanette had felt a connection with her mother since she had done her psi surgery and now it was stronger than ever along with other problems she had been having but was loathed to tell her brother and sister. She turned again into the spectral field that was a slipstream of time and space.

Vicki stood facing the beast on the hill, she stood her eyes fixed and she smiled. The beast cocked his head and studied her; cocking its head left then right. Raising her arms she felt the power building in the palms of her hands. "You are cursed by the wolf's bane, your curse would touch that which is mine and I cannot allow you to harm those I love."

The wolf began to growl sensing danger from this female. Lowering her arms she stood palms facing forward and called upon her power. "End this now!" She commanded and a white powerful pulsing glow emitted from her palms and began to consume her hands, moving her hands with palms facing forward she pushed her power and felt the energy fire in a motion that took that power firing towards and then encompassing the man beast before her.

It howled in pain and lashed out rushing forward to knock her from the hill and send her body crashing to the rocks and waves below. Vicki stood her ground as the beast charged bathed in the powerful light of her power, With the approach of the beast for a moment she saw it was Silas Morgan one of the cannery's foremen. He looked shocked then puzzled and then at peace as he sailed over her head over the edge of Widow's Hill to land with a sickening impact below. Vicki sighed; he would be at peace with this passing. It was the least she could see to his funeral expenses and would do so anonymously.

The use of her power had drained her and she fell on her knees landing on the ground to lay unconscious. She awoke to the sound of Josette's voice. "Mother wake up, mother please wake up."

To hearing JB ask, "Is she all right?" Josette stepped back letting JB bend to lift his mother. "I think she is suffering a power drain. She does not appear to be injured anywhere else. I think she had to use the guardian's light to save herself and Dan, so she is going to be down for a couple of days. Come on lets get her home."

JB turned and waited for his sister to open the door through space and time to allow them access and easy travel back to their birth home. Putting their mother on her bed, they turned. "Let's go see what is going on with Grandma and Grandpa."

Stepping back through the slipstream of time, they arrived in time to see their Grandparents being loaded into ambulances with Thom watching the area nervously. Jeanette stepped over next to them knowing they were undetectable she spoke softly, "Lydia is missing she went after Silas."

"Dead at the bottom of Widow's Hill. Mother took care of him." Jeanette nodded, "Guardian's light?"

Josette nodded, Lydia might have seen the light show and went to check it out." They turned as they noticed the relieved look on Thomas' face when Lydia grimly moved through the doors of Collinwood. "Silas Morgan, he is at the bottom of Widows Hill, I saw him go over."

Hearing she had seen what had happened they turned to look at their Aunt and then each other. "Shit. She might have seen us and what mother can do."

From the look on their Aunt's face they knew she knew and it was going to get uncomfortable for them until they either told her or erased her memory. That however was not going to be an option, she had a skull fracture and playing with her mind with such an injury could do permanent damage.

Josette stepped back, "You guys go on back meet up with Logan and Cameron. I am going to do clean up here and deal with Aunt Penney. "

Lydia sat at her desk and studied the ninja covered image of Josette standing in the corner of the picture taken of the area around Rucker's. She looked very much like that last night. She frowned and reached for her phone and opened up her tickler looking for Josette's cell phone number and she punched the numbers and waited. The phone trying to make connections on the other end rang, it also rang in her office, and she looked up and around.

She heard her nieces voice before she saw her step from an invisible field in the corner of her room. "Hang up Aunt Penney, I am right here." Lydia hung up the phone and sat back looking at her niece and wondered why she felt she had to dress like a high tech electronic sensor covered ninja. Josette removed her mesh mask and moved to stand in front of her Aunt. "You need to come with me so I can explain." Lydia felt numb and it was not from her injury it was because the woman that stood before her was almost threatening.

"Its time you know what we Collins are about and why we do what we do." Lydia was actually afraid to leave the office with this stranger that was her niece.

"I knew you were special when you could communicate through your mother while still in her womb. But this?"

Josette was not ashamed she was just determined to make sure she understood their need to keep this operations unit a secret. "You need to come with me Aunt Penney. Come now."

Penney stood and moved to her niece, "Where are we going."

Josette grabbed her arm and pulled her back through the invisible door and for a first time rookie experiencing time fold she knew when they arrived in the med lab she was going to be very ill. Stepping through the door to a med lab, Josette pulled her Aunt through. "Chair!"

She called to the nurses. A wheel chair was pushed to catch the slumping woman held by Josette. "She has a fracture skull, concussion, and disorientation. Once you are done with her call me and I will come and get her."

The nurses nodded and pushed Lydia into a surgery lab. Josette went immediately the locker room, showered and then dressed in civilian clothing. Moving to her apartment she sat and cued up their training information vid and paused it.

This was going to work and her Aunt was going to have to understand or they would have to risk a mind wipe. She was not exactly sure how she was going to explain her mother's power that was really not her story to tell but as she witnessed what Vicki had done she needed a plausible and brief explanation.

Jeanette entered her sister's apartment and flopped next to her. "JB is on his way up. So do we order pizza and have a family party?" Jeanette's sarcasm was not lost on Josette sitting back she closed her eyes.

"You should have seen her face when I stepped into her office, she was not surprised. It was more like revulsion. She thinks we are aliens I can just sense it."

Jeanette slumped further on the sofa. "I guess you think this is my fault." Josette glanced at her sister. "No, I don't."

JB entered the room and he looked almost relieved. "I just got reports from the hospital. Grandma and Grandpa are being kept an extra day for observation, Mom is tired but she is going to be fine, and Dan remembers nothing. Oh and Propaganda unit have gone to Silas house and hidden make up and wolf masks and planted information over the house making it appear he had a sick obsession with werewolves."

Jeanette shoved herself up to a sitting position then stood up. "So Uncle Thom and Aunt Lydia can find this information and conclude he has been the wolf man that has been killing the cattle and the dude in the woods?"

She stood and paced back and forth. "But that does not explain the Collinsport Creeper, do we even know if we have a rogue Vamp working the city?"

The door opened and Radu stood poised on the threshold. 'Did someone say a roguish vamp? At your services ladies and gent."

He bowed and swept into the room. Jeanette accepted a light chaste kiss on her cheek and a whispered promise for more to come later when they were alone in her apartment. Which made her blush she checked quickly to see if her brother or sister had heard.

Josette's screen lit up with an alert to an incoming internal call. "Well here goes, you guys be on your best behavior we are about to introduce our Aunt Penny to a vampire and a team of demon fighters and I am not exactly sure how she is going to take it."

Josette stepped through the door when it slid open and moved to the sterile elevators at the end of the hallway. "UGL4" She called to the computer then punched in her code and waited as the elevator started to fall on its pulleys sliding to a silent stop, "UGL2" The computer's voice announced the door slid open and Aden stepped on.

"Going for your aunt?" She nodded, "I am coming with you and I am going to be there when you go through your explanation. How do you plan to approach this situation?"

Josette thought just a moment. "I was going to play the indoctrination vid for new recruits to do an over view of what we are and who we are."

Aden nodded, and stood stone face next to her dressed out in SHADOWS Ops battle fatigues. "Do you think we could slid her into a low level clearance and use her as an operative on sight in Collinsport?"

Josette had hoped he would make that offer and smiled. "I think she would make a great civilian operative she works closely with Tim now and she could do it here as well. She is a Detective on the Department and she is fairly sharp and had a good instinct but no special powers or latent SupNatch powers."

Aden waited as the door slid open and they moved in tandem down the hallway. "Then she would be strictly on consulting status the same as Tim?"

She nodded, "it would help for her to run interference and when we need propaganda spread to cover or sweep an area she would be perfect to feed the media the information we want out there."

He liked the sounds of this a potential messy situation was suddenly getting a more positive spin on it and that made the top dogs happy.

Josette stepped up to the recovery lab door and pressed her code into the recessed panel and placed her palm on the wall, waiting and finally her retina was scanned and she was allowed entry. They waited and Josette had to admit she had a sinking feeling that her aunt would view her as some kind of a freak of nature and their relationship would never be the same again. "Aden, I think it would actually help us if we had Tim here after she views the indoctrination vid."

He thought a moment and nodded, "Probably right, while you take her to your place. I will send a retrieval team to bring Tim here."

She smiled, "Thanks. I think if she sees she is not the only mundane then she might be more receptive to our offer."

He entered through the door and she followed. They stood inside the clean room area and waited for the recovery nurses to awaken her aunt. "The masked nurse spoke softly leading Penney to the clean room door. Pressing the intercom she spoke softly, "She is a little disoriented still but her head wound has been healed and she has been reset from the concussion, she might have some residual dizziness over the next two days but she will be fine."

Josette smiled and nodded when the nurse put Penney's hand on the wall and waited as the door slid open. "Go to your niece Lydia."

Lydia stepped through and turned to the nurse, "Thank you for all your help Nancy." She nodded and then closed the door. Josette stood next to her Aunt and led her to the hallway.

"Aunt Penney this is my boss Aden, Aden my Aunt Penney though she likes being called Lydia."

Aden smiled charmingly and shook Penney's hand. "A pleasure. I know you have been through a lot but perhaps from this point forward we will be able to offer you some assistance with the troubles you seem to be suffering in Collinsport and a possible explanation for these odd occurrences."

Penney listened while following the man dressed in black and carrying an insignia on his shoulder patch that had looked like the one Josette had worn. He was not a remarkable man and could easily blend into the businessman's crowd if he had worn a suit.

Middle aged, greying temples hair comb to style and a mustache that made him look rather like someone's father of the bride. His dark eyes held a kindness to them and he had an easy smile that immediately put her at ease. Lydia continued to allow them to lead her down the hallway to an elevator.

Entering the elevator she spoke, "APL10" Josette spoke into the sensors of the elevator and the computer responded.

"Apartment Level 10th floor."

Josette spoke in an upbeat tone. "I am taking you to my apartment Aunt Penney and there we will begin to explain what we are and what we do for Collinsport."

Penney glanced to her niece and saw her discomfort and knew she was afraid this was going to change her opinion she had of her sister's children. "Josette, I am an intelligent woman with an open mind. Relax, I know you are not an alien and I know you have some 'special' talents you displayed those when you were in your mother's womb. I just reserve the right to form my opinion after I have reviewed all the facts."

Josette gave her aunt a tight smile; and then when the door opened she led her and Aden to her apartment. Aden stepped back and nodded to Josette. "I am going to take care of that request now."

Josette smiled then opened her door. Penney was impressed by how modern the apartment was, "As members of the Government Agency of SHADOWS operation. In essence we are a division of the government; that is more secret than the Men in Black unit, they fear us. As such we maintain apartments in the building we use for our operations so welcome to my home Aunt Penney. "

Lydia moved into the room and nodded to Jeanette, JB and then noticed a white dog sitting over Jeanette's lap.

"Hey Aunt Penney."

JB stood up and moved to kiss his aunt's cheek. "Nettie, I did not know you had a dog?"

Jeanette looked at Radu and rubbed his ears. "Radu, show yourself to Aunt Penney."

The white dog jumped to the floor and began to shimmer and stood up. Penney was face to face with a man she thought had been destroyed in Transylvania.

"Hello Miss Patterson, Radu Florescu at your service." He like Aden wore a black uniform and performed an elaborate bow to her.

"Ok that is just plain friggin weird. What just happened?"

Josette guided her Aunt to the chair in front of the large screen monitor over the fireplace. "Net, start the vid for Aunt Penney and we will be back in about an hour. Once you see this video you will understand why we are a classified secret organization in the government of the United States and the President in one of the few that has knowledge of us and no other agencies except like I said the Men In Black."

The team left the room when the screen popped to life and a Disclaimer was presented and the name of SHADOWS Operations was displayed prominently over the large screen. The narrator with a soft and calming British accent began. "Welcome to your indoctrination into SHADOWS operations," The voice over continued as the actual name of the Operations Group displayed: Supernatural Hunter- Advisory- Deployment -Other Worldly Services.

Lydia sat back and watched the vid as it detailed the types of incursions they would meet and the types of activities they would be expected to control. "I will be damned." She muttered softly.

Penney sat passively watching the pictures of the demons, shape sifters, vampires, werewolves, demigods and various other vermin that would be dispatched, deployed back to hell, or recruited. At this point she discovered there was more than one hell there were at least nine at last count.

She found it all interesting as the explanation with the soothing voice over continued and she found it ironic that all this sick, depraved monsters were being explained by a soft and soothing voice of some refined British woman who seemed unaffected by what she was detailing. When the vid grew to an end, the door to Jo's apartment opened and Tim entered the room. Penney stood up shocked and pleased to see him.

"Tim are you a part of this unit?" He nodded, and moved to sit down across from her.

"When I leave here I will be taking you with me. But yes, I am a part of this and I hope so will you. I understand you had a chance to already experience our med lab and you are all fixed up?"

She nodded and smiled, "It was kind of nice to know I could get my hard head fixed so easily here, they sealed it with a laser." He smiled in returned and sighed.

"I have been feeding them the information from our autopsies so you know that we do have something other worldly that is trolling the streets of Collinsport."

Penney stood up and paced the open living area. "I understand that there are such things as werewolves saw my first one the other night. I just don't know what you would call my sister Victoria."

Tim sat back and got comfortable. "Your sister was granted a very special power at her birth. She is what people call a white witch with the power to create and protect the good and seek justice against the darkness that surrounds us. You know that Collinsport is a portal or what this group calls a hellmouth. That is why we have a lot of supernatural things happening in our town. I know in a small town up the coast from here they have a residual backlash from what is spawn in Collinsport only they call their supernatural events troubles."

Penney nodded, "I had heard rumors that in HAVEN there were issues similar to ours but did not know they were related."

Tim shook his head, "They are not related to ours they have a backlash from what we are incurring here and their people suffer from that backlash. They have their own team that assists them. What we have is somewhat the same but different to some degree we are unique in what we have and deal with on a daily basis."

He leaned forward to fold together and balance his hands between his legs by resting his arms on his knees. "What we have is a darker side to what life would throw at us. The reason your sister has always attracted the darker elements such as Vlad Tepes, Baal, and Radu is she has that pure inner light that apparently you witnessed the other night when she dispatched Silas Morgan. They. . "

He indicated the apartment and the screen with the Supernatural-Hunter- Advisory-Deployment-Other Worldly Services, Operations group had a term they used, "What they, this group, terms what Vicki has is the Guardian's Light. She actually looses some of her life years when she has to use her power. Currently, Vicki is about 70 years old but looks like she is hardly 28 and the reason for this was she had been turned into a vampire by Dr. Lang. Who then took some of that vampiric life force and used it to bring Adam to life."

Penney stood shocked by what she was hearing. "So she was turned when she was pregnant with Josette? What did that do to Josette?"

Tim sighed and rubbed his temples and sat back. "It made her into what is called a day walker. She actually does have vampiric abilities but does not suffer the side affect because her bad part of that curse went into Adam when they did the life force transfer. However, she retained special abilities. Now the other part of this is that Vicki, Josette, Jeanette, and JB all are what this group calls Time Folders. They can bend time and shift through it like a knife would cut threw butter. So if something is messed with by a dark powered being in the 1500, 1600 or even in the future they can go back and correct it so we don't have what they fear would be is a cascade affect where the universes of alternate realities and conjecture of those realities fall in on each other thereby eliminating them all."

Penney paused in her furious pacing and held up her hand. "Wait we are talking about physics which is way beyond me and my comprehension level."

Tim laughed, "Look Pen, what I am giving you is the Reader's Digest version and no there will not be a test. What they will expect from you is to keep this organization totally secret and they will put you on their payroll and use you to assist them and in return you will get great perks. Like weapons to deal with the crap that is coming at you from all sides. For instances what we think attacked you the night you got your skull fracture was a demon like an Orc. I don't know what name they have identified it as but it was what caused Rucker's Rampage that is being played off as a Rouge Bear gone berserk."

Penney nodded and then paused, "But why would it put me in front of the café and then knock on the door to let them know I had been hurt?"

Tim shrugged, "We think you were found after it attacked you and someone else put you there."

Penney shook her head. "That really does not make sense. Then what is the deal with these drained bodies and attacks on the prostitutes?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"They are working on that and they are not sure but they are keeping a close monitor on the situation as we speak. What they want to know is if you are interested in becoming a consultant and a on site contact."

Penney smiled and nodded, "Oh I am interested, I just want to know what they expect from me in return."

The door opened up and JB carried in a huge pizza box, Jeanette followed with bread sticks and the markings on the box appeared to be from Italy. "Hey how did you get that?"

Josette followed Aden and Radu in the room. "We made a trip to a Pizza place we know in Naples we like to get our pizza and bread sticks." JB had taken the huge box of pizza to the table and he turned and smiled as he waited for Josette to get the plates.

"Its really fresh from the oven, Jo likes the Pizza from Naples so I go there and then she goes to Rome for the bread sticks. Then we meet back here about the same time and have fresh food."

Penney chuckled, "Abuse your powers much?" Josette licked her fingers sitting her piece of pizza on her plate and nodded to the stack of dishes on the table. "Not really, we would do it even f we were not working here, as a matter of fact remember the night we had you all over for spaghetti?"

Penney nodded, "I thought JB was just a great Italian cook."

Jeanette nearly chocked and a responding pat on her back from Radu caused her to swallow. "Don't do that Aunt Penney JB can't boil water."

Penney went to take a piece of Pizza and tasted it. "Delicious. Okay now we have the gang back here, where do I sign up and which child do I need to pledge to this group to secure my solemn oath to not speak about your agency?"

Aden teased sitting down with his bread sticks and pizza. "Better be careful over what you offer Miss Patterson you don't want it to become a self-fulfilling prophesy." They all laughed and continued to eat on the pizza and make their plans to bring on a new recruit.

Meanwhile in Collinsport, two bodies laid entwined in the throes of passion, the handsome faced man outlined in the darkness of the room and hidden under the sheets by the night's blanket leaned against his partners neck blowing his warm breath over her sweat covered nude body. She shivered when his breath sent chills of desire coursing through her body. Pinning her under his strong virile body he watched her open her mouth to moan and he began to draw her essence and energy from her. She moaned again he lowered his mouth to hers and then had to be careful and not drain her energy from her to the point of death.

Reaching the climax of their passion, they lay gasping in each other's arms and he nibbled her ear, his eyes glowed a deep red he smiled and knew he had just impregnated her. He watched her drift to sleep and wondered when he could expect his son to be born.

Kissing her forehead and whispering in her ear, "Soon enough my dear you shall deliver me a stillborn son, you will bring that baby to me and once you relinquish that child, you will forget we were ever together."

She muttered, "Bring you the stillborn and forget." She curled into her pillow properly exhausted by the vigorous lovemaking they had done and now slept soundly.

The male slipped from the sheets and made his way to the bathroom. He smiled his pleased very sly smile while he showered. Leaving the shower he moved to the mirror over the sink and taking his hand he wiped the fogged covered mirror clean and his vibrant blue eyes tinged a moment with a deep red gleam then cleared he studied his fine good looks in the mirror.

He would have to leave this hunting ground soon but not until he had his desired conquest and she was going to prove more delectable than that silly little young twit in the other room. He began to write her name on the mirror, 'Penelope Lydia Patterson.'

Oh how sweet she would be to mother his children. What a delight she would make him with her strong values, bright mind and challenging fortitude. She would be a queen for him and she could join him in the pit of the third hell when his time on of Torrel was over. At his last count he had sixty sons strong and growing every day ready to be released on the world to continue his line as an Incubus.

Gerard Stiles smiled straightened his tie, grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door of the seedy hotel room. He had business to finish and a conquest to make and this day had proved very beneficial. He had at his last count impregnated six women, yes it had been an enjoyable and profitable day for him as he moved to his car and slid behind the wheel. He began to hum a song he had heard and smiled, Hhhhm afternoon delight." The thought of that made him laugh out right. Collinsport was going to make him more than rich it was going to be his incubator.

This concludes the first part of Children of Collinwood Chronicles. I hope you all have enjoyed this first section of a series of three. I want to personally thank those of you that have shared your comments with me you have inspired me to bring more of my Dark Shadows to your world and share my passion with you all.

Jo


End file.
